An Endless Circle
by shae Wild
Summary: A story following Hunted. If you haven't read Hunted yet, don't read, I don't want to ruin anything for you! I do not own the House of Night, The series belongs to P.C and Kristin Cast
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I'm starting anew story. I may finish my other one but after reading **_**Hunted**_** I just got really inspired with a few ideas. Anyway I hope you like it, tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The House of Night Series; the actual series belongs to P.C. and Kristen Cast!**

All was quiet on our way back to the school and it felt nice to just be able to look at a clear night's sky. The night was once again a friendly place and I sighed relishing it. I looked over at my grandma who was walking along beside me and marveled at how strong she was. Sure we had the wheel chair but she had insisted that she didn't need it. And from the looks of it she didn't! She didn't even look tired or weak. That was more than I could say for the rest of us. I was personally drained and as I looked around my small group of friends I could see that they had more than their fair share of exhaustion.

"We need to hurry and get back ya'll," Stevie Rae said looking around nervously, "The sun'll be up in about fifteen minutes."

"We're nearly to the school now Priestess," Darius said leading a mare in one hand while Aphrodite clung to the other.

He was right. It only took us another two minutes to reach the school grounds. It was no surprise when the gates opened to reveal an exhausted looking Dragon with Lenobia and Anastasia on either side of him. I smiled as Lenobia approached us and hugged her warmly.

"You did it priestess, you made him flee," She said beaming at me. I wished she wouldn't do that. Yes I had made him flee but this was far from over and I told her as much.

"We still have a lot to deal with. They're not going to go down that easily," I sighed as I looked around and realized that part of that a lot to deal with was all of the fledglings who were no longer pods. They all looked dazed and confused. "We're going to have to explain it to them and…"

"One step at a time, Zoey," my grandma said taking my arm. "I think first of all we could all use a good rest."

"I personally plan on sleeping for a week!" Shaunee said stretching her arms way above her head.

"Ditto twin!"

I rolled my eyes. No way was either of them going to make it a whole week in bed! At least not sleeping! (hee-hee yes that was a bad joke!) "Well regardless of that we need to get the red fledglings inside," I said nodding back at my group."

Lenobia smiled up at them, "Welcome home, fledglings."

"Thank you professor," Stevie Rae said grinning back. I could tell she was happy and I was glad. Although there was still a lot I had to work out with her as well. Aphrodite had told me she wasn't being completely honest about things and I knew it was true.

"You can all sleep in the infirmary tonight if you wish. We will close off the windows, or if you would prefer to sleep in your old rooms that would be fine as well," she said nodding to Stevie Rae. "Although, most of your things were put in storage once you were presumed dead. It might take a little while to retrieve them."

"We got stuff back in the tunnels too," Kramisha said.

"Yeah, we'll have to make a trip back there," Said Johnny B.

"Look," I began running a hand through my hair, "we have a whole lot to figure out. However, I think grandma is right. Before we try to figure anything else out I think we should all get some sleep. It going to be a long day tomorrow, we need to address the rest of the Professors and Fledglings, We have to get you guys all set up," I said motioning towards Stevie Rae, "the stables are going to need some fixing up and we have to figure out what our next move is going to be. Plus shouldn't someone get in touch with the council and let them know what's been going on?"

"Yes, Priestess," Dragon said making a fist over his hear and bowing, "I will make a call tonight."

"Good," Lenobia poke putting a hand under her chin, "All of the rest can wait. Let's meet in the Library first thing in the morning. We can figure out what to do from there." Lenobia moved taking the horses from Erik, Darius and Stark.

"I agree," I said and began moving towards the dorms with my grandma and the rest of my friends in tow. It had already been decided that grandma would sleep in my room with Stevie Rae while I spent the night with Aphrodite. Our original plan had been for Stevie Rae to stay with her, but she had nearly freaked out screaming about how just because they were imprinted did not mean they were going to be sharing a bed. Of course no one would have been actually sharing a bed but reasoning with Aphrodite at the point had been impossible. So rather than letting the bickering get way out of hand I simply had chosen to give up my own bed.

We bid the others goodnight as we entered the girls dormitory and watched a sleepy jack curl against Damien and head off for their own room. "Would you like us to stay, Priestess?" Darius asked.

"Yes," Aphrodite instantly answered.

I glared at her, "No Darius. I believe we'll be safe for the night. Besides you all need rest too," I said looking from Darius to Erik to Stark. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Sleep well," Erik said leaning down and kissing me softly on the lips. I saw Stark stiffen but he made no other move for which I was grateful. I did not need any more drama tonight. And I frowned as I thought about all the stuff I was going to have to deal with the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, no surprise, with a killer headache. However at least I hadn't dreamt about Kalona. I had been terrified that he would show up in my dreams, but he hadn't. I rolled over to see Aphrodite dressed and drinking a Fiji water.

"About time you woke up!" she said glaring at me.

"Sorry, Aphrodite, how rude of me to keep you waiting," I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Dam straight it was rude!"

Leave it to Aphrodite to completely ignore that sarcasm, "What time is it?" I asked as I sat up taking the brown pop she was handing me.

"6:30 p.m." she said taking another sip of her water.

"How long have you been awake?"

"An hour or so, I couldn't sleep anymore," she said shrugging and then started pacing.

"Is there a problem?" I asked. She was starting to worry me. She wouldn't sit still!

"No, but you're the one who said there was a lot to deal with, I just think we should start dealing."

I looked at her carefully and then started to laugh only to receive and evil glare in return, "Your being up and ready to go wouldn't have anything to do with seeing Darius would it?"

"How dare you think such a thing of me Zoey Redbird!"  
I laughed again, "Ok I'm getting up!"

"Thank you!" she said strolling towards the door. I'm going to go down and find us some breakfast.

I nodded and then headed to my own room to find some clothes. I opened the door a crack afraid I would wake my grandma and Stevie Rae. Not everyone had to be up this early. I knew for a fact we were all exhausted.

"Hey," Stevie Rae's voice greeted me.

I pushed the door open further, "Hey yourself," I said and then stopped. Stevie Rae was already up and dressed and sipping on a bag of blood! "Where did you get that?!" I asked surprised.

"Stark brought it up for me. Want some?"

"Stark was up here already?"

"Yeah he said he was going to wait downstairs for all of us."

Unbelievable! Had I become really lazy or something? As if answering my unspoken question my grandma's voice rang across the room, "Is that you Zoeybird? I thought for sure you would have slept a few more hours." She walked from the bathroom hugging me tenderly.

"Yeah Z, you've had a lot to deal with the last few days. You could have slept a little longer," Stevie Rae said finishing off her blood pouch.

"Clearly neither of you have had to room with Aphrodite before," I said scowling.

Stevie Rae began to laugh, "Yeah she's been really anxious all morning. Almost like a kid on Christmas morning that can't wait to tear into her presents."

"Only her present is a big tall warrior," I laughed and we both broke into a fit of giggles. I grabbed some clothes from my closet and quickly slipped them on. "We probably shouldn't keep everyone waiting since we're all already up."

"That was my thoughts exactly," Grandma said smiling at me.

We walked downstairs to see everyone already up and ready. Even Damien and Jack had come over for breakfast, and of course Darius, Erik and Stark were all there too. "Here," Aphrodite said passing me a bowl and a box of Count Choculah.

"You didn't grab any Lucky Charms?" Stevie Rae asked searching through the boxes on the table.

"Just because we're linked does not mean I'm going to be getting you breakfast!" Aphrodite scowled and once again I resisted the urge to shake her and scream _being mean to Stevie Rae will not break your imprint! _Stevie Rae on the other hand just rolled her eyes and walked to the cereal cupboard.

"So what time are we supposed to meet in the Library?" Jack asked taking a big bite of cereal.

"I guess we can go as soon as we're done," I said shrugging. "Even if Lenobia, Dragon and Anastasia aren't up yet we still have things we can discuss like getting the stuff from the tunnels."

"Oh they're up already," Stark said taking a drink of milk. "I saw Lenobia out this morning tending to the horses."

"Dragon is already up too," Darius spoke looking around our group.

"Then we probably shouldn't keep them waiting," I sighed. Nobody else said much. I knew we were all lost in our own thoughts. I was busy trying to think of how to best handle everything and coming up with nothing. It might sound silly but I was glad there were some adults to help us.

Lenobia, Dragon and Anastasia were already in the library conference room when we arrived. We all crammed in taking our seats around the table and waited in silence. I didn't want to be the first one to speak. I was tired of being the leader. Not that I normally minded the positions Nyx put on me, but the last few days had taken its toll and I just wanted someone else to figure it all out, just this once. But even as I thought it I felt my spirit leap and knew that I would always be able to meet whatever challenge I was faced with.

"Alright everyone, I know the last few days have been hard on us all, but one thing we can take from this is we know that Nyx is always with us and that when we stick together we can overcome anything. We have a lot to figure out in the days ahead and a lot of cleaning up to do in this school."

"Speaking of, priestess," Dragon fisted over his heart and bowed, "I have spoken to the council. They are very concerned about the events that have taken place at this school."

"As they should be," Darius spoke.

Dragon nodded, "They are sending members of the council here."

"What?" There was a general questioning as everyone's shocked faces began to comprehend exactly what that meant. The High council who was in charge of all the vampyres!

"Especially with what happened with Shekinah, the high council has decided it is necessary that they come in and assess the grounds and make sure the fledglings are ok and well taken care of," Dragon continued.

"It also means that they will be dealing with the absence of Neferet and what that entails," Lenobia nodded at me. "Their plane will be landing this afternoon."

"Wow!" Damien said looking star struck. "Members of the high council here!"

"Ok," I said trying to pull my head together. I was just as shocked as everyone else although taking everything into consideration I shouldn't have been. If I had been on the High council and had gotten the call that Dragon had made I would have flown out too as soon as possible. "Ok, well, until then we have other things we still need to address. Lenobia, whats the damage in the stables?"

"It's not bad. The stall Shaunee set of fire will need a few repairs but that should be able to be fixed in no time."

"You know when I do something I do it well!" Shaunee said doing a little dance in her seat.

"I hear you, twin!" Erin said joining her.

"Ok well let's split up because we still need to get the stuff from the tunnels for the red fledglings and we need to figure out where they're all going to sleep."

"I've been thinking about that," Darius spoke up. "Lenobia aren't there guest quarters under the Professors dorms that we never use?"

"Yes, they're pretty run down though."

"But they're underground, right?" He asked.

I looked at him puzzled. Surely we had to have enough extra dorm rooms.

"I think it's a great idea," Stevie Rae said looking excited, "Besides if we can make those tunnels livable we can certainly get those rooms looking nice."

"Oh yeah," I said finally catching on, "you guys like to commune with the earth!" I felt like a moron that I had even forgotten that they liked to be beneath the earth. "Ok, well the then Dragon, Erik, Damian , Jack, and half the red fledglings should go down to the guest quarters and see what kind of repairs and fixing up needs be done. Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, Darius, Anastasia, Stark, and the other half of the red fledglings should go down to the tunnels and begin packing up there things. Lenobia, Shaunee, Erin, grandma and I will begin working on the stables and attend to the horses. We'll meet back up at lunch with a report on how things are going."

Everyone stood fisting over their hearts and bowing to me which made me feel more than a little awkward but also very proud. No matter what kind of crazy things were going on in my life I still had a place to fit in. A place where I belonged and it was here with this group of people.

"Man when I set a fire I set a fire!" Shaunee said breaking down a burnt piece of wood from the damaged stall.

"You sure do twin, you sure do," Erin said helping her.

I shook my head as I swept away the burnt hay ashes. Lenobia was right; the damage hadn't been bad and had pretty much stayed confined to this stall. It had been empty. We didn't have a horse that needed this stall so our biggest job was making sure there was nothing in here that could harm the horses or be ingested by them.

"So what do you think the council is going to do about Kalona and Neferet?" Erin asked tearing out another jagged piece of wood.

"I bet they find her and wipe the floor with her!" Shaunee said winking at me.

"I wish it were that simple, children," Lenobia said entering with a feed sack for the horses.

"Kalona cannot be killed, and his and Neferet's power is strong," My grandma said forking out fresh hay.

That had been my thoughts exactly, "Kalona and Neferet aren't ones for making stupid mistakes. They're going to regroup and they're going to come at us hard." I said shoveling up the pile I had just made.

Shaunee looked pale, "You think they're going to come back here to this House of Night?"

"I don't know about that but whatever they do it will be directed at us somehow, or well, me I guess I should say." I felt a tugging in my gut and knew I was right. Kalona wanted me for himself and Neferet and been royally pissed that I had managed to one up her. She would definitely be coming at me with all she had. I felt sick as I saw the hatred in her eyes. No they definitely would not stay away.

"So what are we going to do?" Erin asked.

"I don't know yet," I said resting against the stable wall.

"Memebers of the council will be here soon," Lenobia said looking at her watch. "As it is, we are going to be late for lunch."

My stomach growled as soon as she said the word lunch breaking the tension in the atmosphere, "I wonder how things are going with the others?" I asked as we walked out of the stable.

"Guess we'll find out," Erin said as Erik came running towards us.

"The councils here!"

"What?" Lenobia said looking at her watch. "They weren't due for another two hours. Dragon was going to pick them up!" She said and began hurrying towards the entrance gates all of us following.

"They're already in the library!" Erik nearly squealed sounding panicked. "They sent me to round everyone up. I already made a call to the others and they're on their way back."

Lenobia nodded and took off for the conference room. I couldn't believe it. The High Council was already here! My stomach began doing flips. I had no idea what I was going to say to them or what I was supposed to do. And for another brief moment I found myself telling Nyx, _I'm just a kid!_ I felt her move within my spirit and I instantly calmed. It would be alright. We got to the Library at the same time a large truck pulled up with lots of furniture and belongings in the back. Darius climbed out of the driver's seat and soluted me. We stopped and waited as the rest of our group filed out of the truck and then we all entered the library together.

My breath caught as we entered the conference room. There were four of the most beautiful women I had ever seen! The one in the center who was obviously in charge had dark black hair and pale white skin. Her eyes were an amazing soft gray that reminded me of clouds. She looked almost as old as Shekinah had been which for a human would appear to be about 40 years old. That was ancient for us. The woman on her left was also about this age with long curly red hair and beautiful blue eyes. It wasn't that really bright carrot orange either. It was a soft red crossing with a light brown. She smiled warmly at us as we all made our way in. the third woman had long dark brown hair and the darkest brown eyes I had ever seen even for being Native American. They were beautiful. Her lips were a soft pink that matched the color of her cheeks. Finally the last woman who sat on the far right appeared to be a lot younger, more the age of Lenobia or Neferet. She had long wavy blonde hair and light blue green eyes that radiated kindness. Her skin was a beautiful crème color and her lips a soft red. I swallowed noticing that she had only taken her eyes off of me long enough to glance at Aphrodite before returning her gaze to me.

We all fisted over our hearts and bowed before taking our seats. The Council women nodded at us and then the one in the center began to speak, "Sisters, and brothers our hearts are filled with sadness for the things you have had to face. For those of you who don't know us," She glanced at each of the fledglings in the group, "My name is Mallika, to my left this is Ariana and on my right we have Alexandria and Natasha."

I nodded at each of them along with everyone else though I was sure I was the only one who received a special little smile from Natasha. Mallika continued, "We regret that our sister has turned from the path of Nyx and we regret even more that she managed to wrap this school in the evil that was able to surround her."

Arian spoke, "though it is evident that light has once again begun to shine on this school it is equally evident that great evil has been reining here for a long time. And, its presence is still very strong. In spite of this we are very proud of this group of very special vampyres and fledglings. For you each of you have fought against the darkness and chose light."

I looked at both Stevie Rae and Stark who were smiling but was zapped back to attention as my name was spoked, "Zoey redbird," Mallika spoke looking me directly in the eye. I met her gaze willing myself to be brave and reminding myself to tell the truth as best I could to whatever they asked.

"Yes ma'am?"

"You seem to be closest to this situation. You and Aphrodite were Neferet's Feldglings were you not?"

I saw Aphrodite give a little start at being mentioned as I answered her, "Yes priestess, we were."

"I am terribly sorry for what you've been for and for what you have lost. It is never easy to lose a mentor." She spoke serenely and I nodded at her. "We, however, need to know everything you can tell us. Please start at the very beginning, there is much to be explained," she said glancing at the red fledglings which I assumed they had been clued in on about by Dragon as they hadn't freaked when we walked through the door.

I began to tell them everything beginning with how great I had believed Neferet to be and how much I had adored her to when I started suspecting things weren't right with her. I told them about the kids dying and me seeing their "ghosts" to finding Neferet feeding Elliot and knowing that she was behind the human boys disappearing. I saw Elliot squirm uncomfortably out of my side vision and had to keep myself from smirking. I still didn't really like that kid. I told them about Stevie Rae dying in my arms and felt a tear travel down my cheek as I recounted Neferet taking her from my arms and how I had dreamed of her taking Heath. It had been particularly embarrassing telling how Heath and I had imprinted and that's how I had known what was going on. I told them that I had saved Heath only to run right into Neferet as I was leaving the tunnels and that she had zapped my memory.

"She zapped your memory?" Ariana asked looking appalled.

"Yes, but I was able to use the elements to correct what she did. It hurt like crazy though to get through the walls she had put up."

"I have no doubt," Mallika said.

I continued the story explaining how I had managed to save Stevie Rae with the help of my friends and that they had turned into a new kind of vampire altogether and that Aphrodite had become a new kind of human. I chose to leave out the part about Loren not really wanting to relive that little section of my life, but I did tell them about how Neferet began to turn on me and plot against me. The humans were the only ones she had declared war on. Finally I arrived at the part of the story where Shekinah had shown up. From there it was just a matter of filling in the blanks of things the council did not know such as Kalona being freed and the prophecy, Neferet turning into the Queen Tsi Sgili, and how Shekinah had been killed.

"Unbelievable," Alexandria whispered.

I let my grandma explain about Kalona and his history and then continued on to how we had gotten them to flee. "Kramisha has been writing very prophetic poetry, mostly about Kalona, but one was how we were to get rid of them."

"I see," Mallika said rubbing her chin. "The Council will be voting soon on a new High Priestess to take Shekinah's place." I wanted to say that was good because we were fairly certain that becoming high priestess of all Vampyres was part of Neferet's plan, but figured there would be plenty of time for that. Besides Mallika had continued talking, "however, there seems to be much to take care of at this House of Night as well. Zoey, we have no doubt that you are destined to become a High Priestess. Nyx has very clearly shown that you are her chosen and that she has great plans for you. However, you are still a fledgling and though you have been through more than most adult Vampyres you have much to learn still about the changes you will be going through. As such I think it is important that you continue your schooling as well as your priestess in training program, which has left us with finding this House of Night a new High Priestess." She turned then to Natasha who had still been watching me intently. "Natasha has agreed to leave our council and come here to help revive and run this school."

Natasha nodded at us as we all gaped at her. Well all of us except for the Professors who seemed absolutely delighted.

"It is a great honor to have a member of the High Council as our High Priestess," Anastasia said bowing her head slightly.

"It my honor to take this position," Natasha bowed back slightly. It was the first time she had spoken and I was absolutely struck by the sound of her voice. It was soft and almost musical, like a comforting lullaby that could make your darkest nightmares run away. "It would also be a great honor of you Zoey, and Aphrodite would allow me to become your new mentor." She smiled warmly at us and I couldn't help but smile back at her even though I was in complete shock. I hadn't seen that one coming.

"You mean you are going to allow me to stay?" Aphrodite asked timidly.

I turned to look at her and realized for the first time just how truly nervous she looked.

"Of course you will be staying here child," Alexandria said nodding at her.

"You may be human now Aphrodite, but it is clear that Nyx has very special plans for you and that you remain with the rest of her children," Natasha said gazing at her warmly.

Mallika smiled as well, "Now about the red fledglings and Vampyres. Will being separated from each other cause a rejecting of the change like us?"

"We are uncertain of that," Stevie Rae said in her Okie twang.

"But you care for them as if you were their High Priestess?" Mallika asked and once again I was surprised at just how much adult vamps, especially High Priestesses know!

"Yes, ma'am," She said nodding. "I take responsibility for them."

"And if I'm not mistaken this young warrior has pledged himself to our young priestess?" Mallika asked looking at Stark. I was sure my mouth was hanging open!

"Yes," stark said fisting over his heart and bowing.

"Very well, you will continue as her warrior. The rest of the red fledglings will go to class like normal. Stevie Rae," Mallika said looking her in the eye, "I would like it for the time I am here it you would met with me to help us find out all the answers we can about the red Vampyres. If we have red fledglings and red Vampyres than it only makes since that they have a sociology class all their own. After I'm gone I would like you to continue meeting with Natasha as you make discoveries. Eventually I would like you to teach a class especially since we don't know if dying fledglings will continue to become red fledglings now that Neferet is gone."

"Of course," Stevie Rae said beaming.

I was completely in shock. I had not expected that at all and I realized that maybe the negative reactions Neferet had tried to get out of Shekinah about me and the red fledglings had left me fearing that others would respond negatively as well. Of course shekinah hadn't had time to really respond, but neither had she been out right accepting.

"On another note, this school has been torn apart by recent events. Sadness and confusion are very prominent in the school atmosphere. For this reason I think a meeting with the whole school as soon as possible is absolutely necessary," Arian said looking at each of us. "The fledglings should be allowed to know the truth of what has been going on, do you agree?"

"Knowing the truth is what kept us from falling for Kalona and Neferet's lies," Damien said.

"It only makes sense that to ensure that this doesn't happen again that we let the other fledglings and professors in on what has happened," Erik nodded.

"I agree," I said looking to the rest of the group who was nodding in response.

"Very well," Mallika continued, "In a meeting will be called for tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

The dining hall was practically deserted by the time we made it for lunch. Not that I had expected the meeting to be short, but still I was surprised. We made our way across the room and I nearly laughed as Damien, Darius and Jack began pushing tables together to make room for us all. If you had told me a month ago that I would have so many friends it would take three tables to seat us at lunch I would never have believed you. I slid into the table taking a seat by Stevie Rae with my spaghetti and brown pop as Damien began to speak.

"Wow, I still can't believe that we just met the High Council!" Damien practically squealed with delight.

"You do realize that wasn't the whole council, right?" Aphrodite asked giving the best annoyed face she could muster.

"Who care?! It was still member of the High Council!" Shaunee said glaring.

"My thoughts exactly twin. I mean you could actually feel the power surrounding them and Nyx too!"

"It was pretty amazing," I said nonchalantly.

"I don't understand how you can be so callus," Damien said to Aphrodite, "A priestess from the High Council is going to be your new mentor!"

"Ok I know he did not just bring up calluses!" Shaunee said looking disgusted.

"Yuk!" Erin said making gagging noises.

"That is pretty amazing," Erik said sitting down on my other side and looking at me.

"Yeah," I answered lamely and then turned back to my lunch. I was vaguely aware of the conversation still going on around me as my thoughts drifted. I had no idea what I was going to do about Erik. I really cared about him and didn't want to hurt him, but I really wasn't sure I should be with him right now either. Especially with all the Heath and Stark stuff going on at the same time. I needed time to figure all that out, but how did I tell Erik that without completely pushing him away again. Uhg! I was definitely turning into Aphrodite! No, actually Aphrodite was better than I was. She may have gone through a ton of guys, but at least she did it one at a time!

"Zoey!" Stevie Rae said pushing me gently.

"Oh, sorry, what?"

"I asked what you thought of Natasha?" Damien asked.

"Oh. Ummm, powerful." It was the first word that came to my mind well along with beautiful, magnetic and, "Warm," I continued out loud.

"Warm?" Shaunee asked.

"Not warm like you dorkamese twin. She means like affectionate and kind," Aphrodite said taking a big bite of salad.

That had been my first impression, but as I thought about it my stomach flipped, my first impression of Neferet had been good too. I shook myself momentarily. This was not Neferet! I took a deep breath continuing, "Exactly, she's just every inviting and has this like cozy aura around her." I thought about her voice and how it had been like a lullaby.

"I kind of got that impression from her too," Stevie Rae said. "Her presence is soothing in a way."

I smiled at that. That I could definitely say was completely opposite of Neferet. Natasha may be similarly magnetic but where Natasha had a soothing presence Neferet's presence had always been very electric. Yet I certain you would still know the moment Natasha walked into the room. In fact I was certain of it. I didn't know of one high Priestess who didn't have a commanding presence.

We finished our lunch talking about things that had been discussed at the meeting. We had all been amazed at their willingness to except the red fledglings as well as help them become a part of the school and the Vampyre community.

"I can't believe they want me to become a professor!" Stevie gushed as we all walked down to see what would be the new fledgling dorm rooms.

"Well you would be the best person for the job," Jack said taking Damien's hand in his.

"Yeah Stevie Rae, you do know the most about the changes you guys will be going through," I said as we entered the infirmary and headed down the stairs.

"Not enough," she frowned. "I wish I knew more about how we got like this to begin with."

"Well if fledgling still turn into red fledglings now that Neferet's gone maybe we will learn more," Stark said from behind me.

"If you don't remember, what makes you think any new fledglings will?" Aphrodite asked.

"Because before Neferet was here to wipe our memories clean of the whole ordeal," he said casually shrugging with that cocky smile I loved so much.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Stevie Rae said with her Okie twang.

"He's right!" I said wondering how I had never thought of that before.

"Plus we will be able to monitor the situation ourselves should it happen again, "Darius said opening the door to the fledgling's new suit.

"Wow," shaunee and Erin breathed together which had been my thoughts exactly. The rooms were actually pretty nice. Sure there were a few odds and ends to tie up such as a few broken oil lamps or loose tiles, but all in all it was still in pretty good shape.

"It still needs some cleaning," Erik said running his finger through some dust like a maid. "We already did a few of the rooms so we can probably start by moving all the furniture from the tunnels into those rooms while we work on these.

"How many rooms are there?" I asked taking in my surroundings.

"Nine all together," Said Jonny B, "Plus a common meeting room like your dorms have.

"Which I'm taking is where we're standing now?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yep," Kramisha said picking up a bookshelf. "We figure two to a room and we have enough for eighteen. There are ten of us so that means there is room for eight more if we need it."

I didn't want to think about what would happen if we had more than eight more new red fledglings, "So who's rooming with who?" I asked picking up a desk chair.

"Well for now we've decided that myself, Johnny B, Stark and Stevie Rae will have our own rooms. Oh, unless you wanted to sleep with her?" Venus asked turning to Aphrodite.

"I say a big 'go to hell' to you hag!" Aphrodite sneered.

I quickly got the subject back on track. I really didn't need to deal with a fight between Aphrodite and Venus although it would be interesting to see who won! "So who's stuff are we putting in what rooms?"

"Dallas and Ant are in the last room on the right. Gerarty will be sharing a room with Sophie. Kramisha is with Shannoncompton," Stevie Rae summed up.

"Ok," Darius said lifting a bed post on his own and carrying it down the hall.

"My man," Aphrodite said grinning.

I rolled my eyes and began carrying the bookshelf to the room that was to be Kramisha's. The rest of the afternoon pretty much went that way. A few of us cleaned out the dust and cobwebs while the rest of us moved in furniture and put down rugs to make it homier.

"I think it's looking a lot better," Stevie Rae said obviously delighted.

"You also thought those tunnels looked good," Aphrodite said rolling her eyes.

"I think you all have done a wonderful job." We all turned to see Natasha standing in the door frame that led down into the guest quarters.

"Thank you Priestess!" Damien said fisting over his heart and bowing. We all followed his lead all of a little uncertain and a little nervous.

She walked through the room gazing around as she went, "How much repairs do we need to have done here still?" She asked and once again I was stroke by the dreamy caressing note to her voice.

"Well, the lamps need to be repaired Priestess and the bathrooms are really in need of a friendly touch," Erik said pointing in the direction of the facilities. "The bath furniture is old and rusted and the water is a little discolored."

She nodded, "I will have that taken care of first thing tomorrow morning," she said smiling at Stevie Rae who I noticed couldn't help smiling back. "Zoey," she said turning to me as everyone else got back to work. It was amazing how easily everyone became comfortable around her.

"Yes?" I asked saluting her. Yes I know she was supposed to be my new mentor, but she was also High Priestess of the High Council. It didn't feel right being anything less than formal.

"Zoey, I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tomorrow. There are some things I would like to discuss with you such as plans for the Dark Daughters as well as you Priestess in training program. Plus I would really enjoy the opportunity to get to know you," she beamed at me and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she truly was. It was also the first time I had truly noticed her mark which was swirls that reminded me of the Milky Way with stars and Night Flowers.

"Sure, I would love to join you," I said grinning back at her.

"Wonderful," she said and then moved to talk to Aphrodite.

I had to say I liked her and I could tell Aphrodite did too. But, what truly made me like her was how she was not just paying attention to "special" individuals but seemed to be trying to get to know everyone. I watched as she made her way around the group talking to both blue and red fledglings alike, making small talk but also wanting to know their ideas on matters such as improvements for the dorms. I blushed as she looked up and caught me staring at her, but she only smiled and winked before continuing her conversation with Shaunee, Erin, Sophie and Dallas who were sifting through a box that of things that had been brought out of storage. I could hear Natasha telling them that she would make sure to arrange for all the red fledglings things to be brought out as quickly as possible.

Natasha turned then addressing us all, "You have all done a spectacular job here! I'm awed to be in the presence of such talented fledglings and Vampyres!" she smiled at our group and I could tell she wasn't just speaking about those with affinities which made my spirit leap. "However, the school meeting will be starting in half an hour so I must go and prepare, but I look forward to seeing you all there as well as spending time with each of you. So to all of you I wish you Blessed be!" She nodded at me again and then headed back up the stairs her beautiful wavy blonde hair flowing behind her.

"A half hour?!" Damien shrieked.

I hadn't realized the time had gone by that fast either, "I suppose we should wrap it up here for now," I said stacking a few boxes and wiping the dust on my pants.

"yeah we should probably all get ready," Erik said already heading for the stairs.

"See you in half an hour," Damien said following Erik with Jack on his heels.

"Come on," I said to the rest of our group.

"You ready for this?" Aphrodite asked.

"As I'll ever be."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys I know a lot of you have been asking for more romance and Stark and Zoey action so I promise you I will get to it in the next chapter. There is just a lot of factors to try and work in, Zoey's life is complicated lol! But thanks for the awesome reviews and please keep reading ******

We made it to the school meeting only moments before the High Council did. Mallika walked in leading Arian, Alexandria and Natasha behind her. The whole auditorium stood and saluted them.

Mallika began almost immediately, "Merry meet!"

"Merry meet!" The school answered her.

"By now I'm sure many of you have heard of our presence on this campus or have perhaps seen us yourself. It is with a heavy heart that we are here and our sympathies go to all of you who have suffered. By now I am sure you have realized that your former High Priestess is no longer with us, but what you may not know is that she isn't with us because she has chosen a path away from Nyx." Mallika paused for a moment allowing the murmurs and whispers to die down again. I watched as confusion and fear flitted across the student's faces and even some of the professors. "Unfortunately, my sister has allowed evil to plague her heart and has filled this school with deceit and lies. The one she led you to believe was 'Erebus come to earth' is none other than a dark angel and his children are the demons of his sins! We tell you this because though Kalona and Neferet have fled they are not gone entirely and we have reason to believe they will try to regain the power they have lost. That power was held only through their lies. Those of you who resisted the spell Kalona was able to put over this campus did so only because you knew the truth. If they come to this campus for whatever reason we want you to be prepared."

"They won't," Aphrodite whispered from next to me.

"Won't what?"

"Come back here. They know they lost here; they won't attack until they find a way to become more powerful."

"Ok, what are you thinking?" I could tell she knew something.

"They're going to continue with their original plan somehow. They're going to go after the Council and bring them under their power.

I gaped at her, "How do you know this?"

"I don't know it's just like it all clicked into place," Aphrodite whispered shrugging. "There was they're plan and then the other vision of your death," she said givingme a look as I grimaced at her, "Oh quit it we'll prevent that vision, but considering they have to know they are now exposed here and that we have here the power to hurt them why would they come back?"

"Yes but they have to know that we have informed the council as well," I said and realized the rest of our group was listening in.

"Look, I don't know how they're going to do it I just know that that's what their next move is going to be whether they succeed or not," She said defiantly.

I thought about it and knew in my gut she was right. Neferet was going to try and take over the High Council. If she got control there we were all going to be in for some serious trouble. I felt my stomach twist as a wave of nauseousness came over me. _Ah, crap_!

"Furthermore," Alexandria was saying, "Many of you have reported confused or fuzzy memories. This is of no surprise to us. Neferet and Kalona both had extreme psychic abilities. Neferet alone could read your mind, or block your mind from remembering things she did not wish you to see. It has been brought to our attention that Kalona could implant thoughts and feelings. If any of you are experiencing any un-clarity or recovered memories I urge you to come to the infirmary and see Ariana. Physical wounds are not the only ones that need healing and Ariana has been gifted by our goddess with an ability to help heal and relieve the soul."

I knew many of these fledgling were going to need that service as I looked around and saw that once again many of the fledglings had began whispering to one another. I looked over my shoulder to see Stark slumped against the wall looking down. He was going to have to deal with the consequences of his actions, whatever the council decided. I knew he had pledged himself to me and to Nyx and had made a step in the right direction but I also knew that that no way excused the things he had done. I glanced around the room and saw that more than a few of the fledglings were looking in our direction. No wonder Stark was looking down. I swallowed when I realized that one of those pairs of eyes belonged to Becca. He was definitely going to have to face what he had done.

"My sisters and I will be staying on the grounds until we are certain things are safe as well as getting back to some semblance of normalcy," Mallika continued. "However, since you no longer have a High Priestess the High Council is proud to announce that one of our own will be filling in the slot," Mallika turned toward Natasha. "Natasha has been a high Priestess in our Council for many years and has served us well. She has spent much time in prayer and has decided, and we agree, that Nyx has called her here that she may serve and protect you."

There was a moment of awe as the Fledglings truly took Natasha in for the first time. She had been remaining off to the side for a majority of the meeting but now she had taken center stage. She raised her hands as if to embrace us as she began to speak, "My heart breaks for the evils that have been committed against each of you. It is the job of the High Priestess to encourage, love and protect the fledglings she is charged with. Never should that power be abused and I am so sorry that it was. My dear fledglings' evil has struck this campus but no evil is strong enough to bury the light of Nyx. Even in your darkest hour Nyx was watching over you, fighting for you and she has come out on top and will continue to do so. Tomorrow even after dinner we will be having a circle casting. I think it is important that this school get back to its foundation and that foundation is Nyx. She is the one who chose and gifted us and she is the one who will lead us and I think time with her will be time wisely spent." She finished smiling beautifully though her smile held evident sadness for the issues being dealt with.

"Classes will begin again the day after tomorrow. I want you all to take the time to rest and encourage each other. Also if any of you have any concerns please seek out one of us. We want to be there for you and will do our best to help in any way we can," Arian summed up. "Professors we will be holding a separate meeting for you at promptly 8:00p.m."

"You are all dismissed and we wish you all a peaceful sleep. Blessed be!"


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone stood as voices began carrying around the auditorium, the students discussing the truths they had just heard, truths that had shattered the lies that had been surrounding us all for so long. I sat there smiling knowing that this was just one more small victory for Nyx.

"How many people do you think are going to have to go in for disturbing memories?" Stevie Rae asked.

"I'm guessing a lot," Shaunee said moving to stand by jack and Damien as a group of fledglings went past. "I mean they were literally walking around in a trance while the Raven Mockers did whatever they wanted. And, as if those things weren't scary enough, daddy was getting all in their dreams and probably convincing them that they wanted it too…"

"I'm sure they'll work it out," I interrupted glancing over my shoulder to where Stark was talking to Darius.

"Sorry Z," Shaunee said giving me a guilty look, "but he's going to have to face it eventually," She whispered fiercely.

"As he should! Who knows how many girls he raped!?" Erin continued just as heated.

I could feel the anger in me rising, "Look, just because he's made some mistakes does not mean he needs it thrown in his face! I know how that feels, I've made mistakes too, plenty of them, and it doesn't help turn things around when people are constantly reminding you of every horrible thing you've done!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Erik's hurting eyes. Great, just great! That was all I needed, fortunately Stevie Rae took over.

"Doing the right thing isn't always easy for us. It's a conscious choice we have to make minute. You couldn't possibly understand that. When Neferet was around it was harder for us, but at the time she couldn't be there constantly because no one knew about us. It was easier for us to fight it, especially for me, when she wasn't there. Plus I had my earth affinity to help me. Stark didn't have any of those things, just Neferet's dark influence.

"Sorry Zoey," Erin and Shaunee said together.

"I think sometimes it's hard for us to understand," Damien said.

"You ready to go nerd herd?" Aphrodite asked approaching us with Darius.

I looked back to see Stark still standing against the wall, "you guys go," I whispered softly, "I'm going to take care of things here."

"Zoey," Erik started.

"Erik he's hurting and he's my warrior. It's my job to work this out!" I said with a strong authority sounding every bit like a high priestess.

"Fine, but you and I need to talk," he said grabbing my arm.

Was this boy ever going to learn? "Do not grab my arm!" I Said through gritted teeth yanking my arm away. I saw from my peripheral vision that Aphrodite was ushering the rest of our group out the auditorium doors.

"Look, I'm sorry. When it comes to you sometime I don't think, I just feel. I don't want to lose you."

I could clearly see the pain in his face and I exhaled slowly trying to bring my temper under control. "I need time to think us through, Erik. I care about you, but I'm starting to think maybe we have too much bad history. I don't think you can trust me any more just like the other day with Heath." I didn't mention that with Stark he probably had more reason to worry, "And I can't do this jealousy thing anymore." I sighed and looked over at Stark who was clearly trying to hide his cocky smile. Erik watched my face for a moment before glancing at Stark over his shoulder and then walking out the door.

Stark and I stood there for a moment in silence just watching each other. I was shook up from my conversation with Erik as well as what had taken place at the meeting.

"You sure know how to pick them, don't you? A control freak and a monster. Sounds like slim pickings," Stark said tossing me a smile. If only he knew about Loren, not to mention Kalona had a thing with me also. Oh and don't forget the human boy I had who kept cutting himself in my presence just to try and keep me around! Uhg!

"Yeah I've had real luck with guys lately, but for the record I don't believe you're a monster."

He frowned, "you should. I have a feeling in the next few days you're going to find out just how much."

I took a step closer to him, his eyes watching every move I made, "Stark, you made a decision for Nyx and an oath to me. Do you renounce those decisions?"

He looked at me appalled, "Of course I don't!"

"Then in my mind you are not a monster, you were someone that was manipulated and taken advantage of and made to believe he had no other choice. But you made a choice Stark and Nyx recognized that decision and turned you into a vampire!"

"That doesn't make up for the things I've done," He said with a nasty tone in his voice.

Ok seriously? These boys were starting to piss me off! "You're right it won't!" I said with all the seriousness and authority I could muster. "You hurt a lot of people, Stark, and like it or not you're going to have to face it."

"That's what Darius said," Stark whispered looking down again. "He said I should own it before it owns me."

I thought about that. Going to the council now and admitting the truth would probably bring him more favor than trying to ignore it and waiting till a member of the council sought him out, "That pretty wise of Darius."

"You think I should turn myself in?"

"I think you've made a decision to walk Nyx's path which is a path for good. What is she telling you to do?"

He nodded, "I'm not sure you will still want me as your warrior."

I took a step closer so that we were face to face, "I'll always want you as my warrior. I believe everyone deserves a second chance."

He looked into my eyes for another long moment before slowly leaning in. My breath caught the moment our lips met sending a fire deep within me. My hands came up tangling in his hair as he turned us so that my back was to the wall instead of his. He lifted me so that my legs wrapped around his waist, but from there he made no more advance. His kiss though strong and passionate was surprisingly gentle. He held me close as his hands caressed my back and ran through me hair, and in a weird way it felt like our spirits were bonding.

I broke away from the kiss gasping and looked into his eyes as he held me.

"Sorry," he whispered, "I just needed to feel something good. When I'm with you I can feel that there is still good in me."

"You don't need me for that Stark, there is good in you without me."

"I'm not so sure Zoey. Guarding you protecting you gives me a reason to walk Nyx's path because I feel a connection to you, but if that wasn't there would I be strong enough?"

"Of course, look at Stevie Rae," I said staring into his eyes hard willing him to believe it. But even as the word left my mouth I remembered Stevie Rae saying that it was my belief in her that kept her on the right path.

"Stevie Rae has earth to help her," He said resting his forehead against mine.

"No, you both have Nyx. As long as you have her you'll both be fine," I said letting my eyes shut as our hearts beat in unison.

"You are truly amazing Zoey Redbird."

"I'm not all that amazing Stark. I make mistakes too."

"Maybe, but it's like I told you before, you're heart is truly good and you make me want to be good. I'll go to the council tonight, and I'll live with whatever they decide. I'll learn to live with my mistakes, whatever the consequences," He kissed my lips gently then set me softly on the ground. "Come on let's get you back to your dorm."

**Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. Let me know what you think. Also anyone have any Idea on what the consequences should be for Stark? The House of Night books has never really told us what the punishment was for fledglings only that they were all extremely freaked to make an adult Vampyre mad. Let me know your ideas on what you think should happen to him?**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to soft fur nuzzling my face. I sighed reaching up to stroke Nala as she purred a soft _mee-uf-ow_.

"I was wondering where you'd gone to," I said as she began to protest noisily. "Hey it's not my fault those nasty bird things were flying around here!" I heard another soft meow that made me start. I recognized that meow but couldn't place it, especially with all the cats that had been hanging out in my room the last few days. I slowly sat up looking for the source. On the floor next to my bed was one of the biggest cats I'd ever seen. I remembered the first time I'd saw this cat, how I'd compared him to a big orange fluff ball.

I looked over to see my grandma was still sleeping. I had gotten my room back since Stevie Rae was insisting her new room was nice enough that she could start sleeping in it. I looked back at the cat, my heart racing, "Skylar?" I whispered as the cat jumped onto my bed purring softly. I hadn't seen Neferet's cat since the first day I'd arrived at the House of Night. I remembered Neferet saying that her cat was a terrible bully and usually didn't care for anyone besides her. She had been surprised when skylark had allowed me to pet him. I reached out slowly and smiled a little when Skylar pressed his head into my hand. I wasn't sure if it was wise to keep him here, but neither was my gut telling me to send him away, although I was a little skeptical.

I got up and rummaged through Nala's stuff finding another food bowl. I found it fitting that it was the one Neferet had originally bought for Nala, I had since replaced it. I filled both bowls with food and made sure both cats had water. Nala looked at me clearly annoyed that I was accepting another can. I picked her up snuggling against her.

"We have a visitor?" My grandma's sleepy voice asked from the bed. I looked to see she was sitting up eyeing Skylar.

"Yeah, he's Neferet's," I said watching her face for her reaction.

She grimaced, her expression becoming instantly concerned, "Is that smart, Zoeybird?"

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't feel right to send him away either," I said scratching Nala behind the ear.

She nodded, "just be careful. Cats are loyal creatures and that cat knows his true master," she said her eyes full of understanding as I frowned. "Just follow your gut."

"I will."

She nodded again, "now what is that?" she said motioning toward my desk where an envelope was propped against a picture of Stevie Rae and I.

"I don't know, it wasn't there last night," I said moving to the desk and opening the envelope. I gave a slight smile as I read over the letter, "It's from stark." It still amazed me how freakily quiet red fledglings could be when sneaking around.

"Ah, and how did his meeting with the council go?"

I had told grandma the whole situation before I went to bed. Telling her the troubles of my heart had always made me feel light and unburdened and helped me to sleep. I had really needed her wisdom on this situation. I shook my head, "It doesn't really say. He just says he needs to spend some time with Nyx and that he'll see me soon," I said shrugging but y heart was aching. How long was soon? I didn't like not knowing when I'd see him again and I felt my body tremble as I thought about our kiss last night.

"It will all work out Zoeybird," she said hugging me to her side. She waited a moment as I thought silently before continuing, "I think maybe it's time I head home."

I looked at her sharply, "grandma, no, we don't know if it's safe, and what if kalona shows up there?!"

"He has no power over me and he knows it _u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya_."

I began shaking my head in protest, "I still don't think…"

"Zoey, I will be fine. Besides you are starting classes tomorrow and you need to concentrate on your studies. If you need me I am only a new hours away."

"Grandma, that really just makes me nervous," I said feeling a tear slide down my cheek as I thought about how I had almost lost her a few days ago.

"It made your new High Priestess nervous too," she said smiling.

This shocked me long enough to stop my argument, "you spoke with Natasha?"

"She sought me out yesterday. She wanted to meet me and assure me of your safety. We discussed my going home and she was just as leery as you."

I didn't know what to say, "She wanted you to stay here?"

"She told me if I wanted to stay I was more than welcome, but she suggested that they send some warriors with me if I insisted on going home."

"And you agreed?" I asked surprised.

"Of course not! I do not need warriors to protect me. I have my spirit and the spirit of my people. We are not so easily defeated. Zoey, I will be fine and you must learn to trust me," she said kissing my cheek softly.

I didn't like it, but I knew better than anyone that once my grandma made up her mind that was it. I was sure that she was where I had gotten my stubbornness from. There was a soft knock on the door breaking the silence, "come in," I called softly.

Erin and Shaunee came in beaming, "Oh good you're up."

"Yep, Nala decided I didn't need any more sleep," I said kissing her and then putting her back on the floor. I looked over my shoulder to see that Skylar was already curled up fast asleep on my bed. Neither of the twins seemed to notice the enormous fur ball.

"Well come on, we're taking Aphrodite's gold card shopping for the red fledgling bathroom supplies," Shaunee said winking at me.

"We're back at school so, therefore, you no longer need my gold card!" Aphrodite walked in flipping her hair and stopped dead as she approached my bed. She looked over at me with panic in her eyes, "Why is Skylar in here?"

The twins turned to the bed and gasped, "Is that Neferet's monster cat?" Shaunee asked.

"Sure is twin!" Erin said looking a bit freaked.

"Again I say what is that cat doing in here, Zoey?" Aphrodite said looking annoyed.

"He just showed up this morning with Nala," I said shrugging. They were making a far greater deal out of this then necessary.

"So you just decided to keep him?" Aphrodite asked incredulously.

"It just didn't feel right to send him away."

"Zoey, that cat spy's on people. I don't think it's a coincidence that he just showed up in your room. It's not like Lenobia, Dragon or Anastasia's cats," Aphrodite said shaking her head.

I frowned. She could be right but my gut was telling me not to send him away. At least not yet, "Maybe not, but my gut is telling me not to send him away just yet."

"Hey guys! Stevie Rae said to hurry up!" Jack said bursting into the room. Then noticing our serious expressions asked, "is something wrong?"

"I hope not," Aphrodite said still looking at me.

"Come on lets go," I looked over at my grandma as we walked out the door. She too wore a concerned expression, "Will you be here when I get back?"

"Of course, Zoeybird. I would not leave here without giving you a proper goodbye. I'll pack and get rested while you're gone so that I may leave with the sun rise."

I smiled at her feeling a little better about her heading back in the day light. Although, it had been daylight when the Raven Mockers had attacked her car. I would figure out some way to make sure she stayed safe.

The ride into town had seemed longer than it should have been. The conversation was easy flowing but with Aphrodite shooting me worried glances every few seconds it was starting to make me feel anxious. Darius had chosen to accompany us like normal and I had to say I was greatful. Although I knew the immediate danger was gone the memories were still fresh and it was nice knowing we had a warrior with us just in case.

I should have been surprised, but I wasn't when we arrived at the furniture store to see Heath standing out front.

"Great, boytoy number three is here," Aphrodite scowled as we approached the doors.

Normally the store would be closed this time of night but a few calls from Aphrodite about spending large sums of money had made them see fit to leave their doors open a couple extra hours.

"I knew you'd be here!" Heath exclaimed jubilantly. He ran to remaining distance to us hugging me.

"Hey Heath," I said hugging him back. There was a part of me that was glad to see him even in spite of the other part of me that knew I needed to stop seeing him for his own sake. I'd have to try to talk that out with him again. Of course he'd disagree.

"The towns looking a lot better again, huh?" He asked looking around him and at the clear night sky.

"You mean since the nasty birdmen are gone?" Kramisha asked, "Yeah, I'll say."

"Those things were definitely gross!" Shaunee said.

"I completely agree, twin," Erin said shuddering.

"I think we all agree nerd herd!" Aphrodite said shaking her head. She pushed her way past Heath and into the store.

"Come on ya'll," Stevie Rae said following Aphrodite, "We only got a couple of hours."

"Yes, lets follow the imprinted couple and get this over with, shall we?" Venus said examining her finger nails.

Uhg! Why did they all have to make thing so complicated? I groaned internally as I looked at Heath and realized I made things just as complicated. "you really should go home Heath. We only have a couple of hours and then we have to get back to school, and you should be at home with your family."

"Nah, my family's fine. So's yours by the way. I checked on them the other day. They said they got your message and that it figures you would be involved with the devil."

I tried to restrain my anger, "did you tell them I was fighting the devil?"

"I tried," he shrugged, "Regardless they know it's safe for now and I thought you would want to know that they're alright even if they are a bunch of asses!"

He was right. I had wanted to know it they were ok, "well thanks, Heath, I appreciate it, but I really should be going."

"I can go with you! I'm really good at shopping for furniture. Last year I helped my unlce remodel his whole house remember?"

"Yeah I remember, I just don't think it's a good Idea right now. The high council is in town and frankly fledglings aren't supposed to date humans and they're especially not supposed to drink from them."

He frowned, "Oh."

"Look I really just don't need any more trouble right now," I said trying to make him understand that this wasn't personal. Although I really didn't need to stay away from him. I loved Heath, but this wasn't god for either of us. How could I expect him to stay my consort even though I had vampyre mates? Which I still needed to ask Darius about.

"Ok, well call me later?"

"Of course," I said trying to give a genuine smile.

He smiled back hugging me, "Ok Zoey."

I sighed as I turned and headed back in the doors to see Darius and Aphrodite standing there waiting.

"Darius insisted on watching you to make sure you were safe," she shrugged.

"Thank you Darius," I said nodding at him.

"Are you all right, Priestess?"

"Yeah, just wishing there was a less painful way to break an imprint."

"You and me both," Aphrodite grumbled under her breath.

I laughed softly as she glared at me, "sorry."

"Yeah yeah, let's just find the other!" she said turning and strolling off.


	7. Chapter 7

"What took you so long?" Erik asked as soon as we walked down the stairs leading to the red fledgling's new dormitory.

"Aphrodite wanted all counters in granite and all sinks, tubs and toilets had to be the best porcelain," Kramisha said rolling her eyes.

"Why was Aphrodite making the decisions? She's not even going to live down here?" Erik said clearly annoyed.

"Hey just because I'm not living with them doesn't mean I can't influence them with my better sense of fashion. There's no telling what you would have gotten had we let cow girl Jane or one of the other nerd herd pick out the furniture," Aphrodite emphasized each word with a southern twang.

"You're not being very nice," Stevie Rae said clearly annoyed.

"It really doesn't matter because I actually agreed with Aphrodite's choices and would have picked them myself," Venus said rolling her eyes, "so it still would have taken just as long." Venus walked by Erik giving him a wink and a smile. I instantly had to repress my jealous instinct. I'd wanted distance from Erik and he was giving it to me. That was part of the reason he had chosen to stay behind and wait for the repair man to come and fix the water along with some of the other red fledglings. That didn't mean I liked having to watch other girls flirting with him. Especially since I wasn't so convinced that the red fledglings were all good with pure motives. In fact I knew there was more going on with them. I shook my head of the troublesome thoughts and started looking around the room. It looked as if they had also finished cleaning and moving everything in. The dorms were actually looking nice.

"All this place needs now is a few T.V.'s and maybe a game system or movies. The other dorms have entertainment so you should too," Erik said giving Stevie Rae a smile.

"I think you're right," she replied, "What do you think, Z?"

"I think that's probably a good idea. Why don't each of you make a list of favorite movies and CD's you want as well as other things that might make this place more your own," I said eyeing each of the red fledglings.

"We sooo need the _Ninja turtles_ down here," Johnny B said getting a high five from Dallas.

"Great, more nerds," Aphrodite said plopping on the couch.

"And exactly what kind of movies do you watch miss I'm too cool for _Ninja turtles_?" Kramisha asked putting her hand on her hip and giving some serious sister neck.

"_Cruel Intentions_ is about right up her ally," Venus said reaching into the refrigerator and opening a bag of blood.

"Suck it, Hag!" Aphrodite said glaring.

"Gladly," Venus smirked as she began sucking down the blood in her hand.

I growled and momentarily annoyed when everyone looked at me as if I was crazy and then started laughing. I rolled my eyes and exhaled, "Has anyone checked on Lenobia? We finished most of the stable repairs yesterday, but there was stilla little more that needed to be done."

"Yeah, we went over there earlier. She said she had it all taken care of. It looked really nice in there, she said she was thinking about setting the rest of the building on fire just so she could remodel the whole thing," Ant said a little timidly.

I laughed, "I'm sure the horses would love that."

"Hey I'd be game for starting some more fires," Shaunee said pointing a finger.

"And you know I can always put them out," Erin said making her fingers swirl in a wave like pattern.

"You know you two really shouldn't be abusing your gifts," Damien said sounding very teacherly.

"Would we do that twin?" Shaunee asked.

"I don't think so twin, he must have us confused with someone else."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the nearby clock. It was nearly 4:30, "Hey guys, I have to meet Natasha for dinner."

"Oh yeah that's right," Damien said beaming.

"You have to tell us everything," Jack said looking just as excited, "you're so lucky."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll see you guys at the circle casting," I said heading up the stairs. I had only been to the staff dining hall once when Neferet had invited me. Well twice if you count the time Aphrodite and I had to sneak into their kitchen to steal blood for a crazed Stevie Rae. My palms were sweaty and my stomach was in knots as I made my way through the halls and out onto the school grounds. With my luck I would end up with a raging case of diarrhea. I liked Natasha from the few moments I had seen her, but I was nervous about actually spending time with her. I mean what did she actually know about me? What did she expect of me? I knew that many rumors had gone around about the Tulsa super fledgling (aka me) and I was unsure as to what she had heard. Plus she was a High Priestess from the High Council!

I made myself take a few steadying breaths. Shekinah had been the High Priestess of all Vamps including the rest of the High Council and she had never expected too much of me or thought me to be strange or different. In fact she had all but understood what it was like to have a calling. I walked through the tall oak doors that led to the professor's lounge and let out the breath I'd been holding at my first sight of Natasha. She was standing just inside the doors as beautiful as ever talking with Dragon. She glanced at me and winked as she continued her conversation. Her long wavy blonde hair was flowing down her back and over her shoulders. She was wearing a dark midnight blue floor length gown that had a V cut exposing her pale skin. The dress made her look elegant and on her chest was Nyx's insignia. She turned to me again smiling and then motioned for me to join them.

I approached them trying my best to look confident even though my heart was pounding like crazy. Why was she making me so nervous? Even Neferet hadn't made me this nervous. And then it hit me, I was nervous because this was my new mentor. She would be the one I had to answer to and considering the last person who had been in that position… well let's just say the thought of having anyone over me again made me nervous.

"Merry meet, Zoey," Dragon said fisting over his heart. "Natasha tells me you two are going to have dinner together?"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it," I said hoping neither of them could see through my façade.

I saw Natasha's eyes flicker for a moment as if she was sensing my apprehension, but just as quickly as it had came it went, "Zoey, is a remarkable student, I'm looking forward to spending time with her as well. Shall we, Zoey?" She asked motioning toward a table near the back that was already set. Dragon bowed low and then left through the doors. I watched him go for a moment and then followed Natasha. She a waited for me to arrive before she sat down her eyes were glowing kindly and I found myself feeling soothed by her presence. It was silly for me to have felt nervous. She was here to help.

"We're having chicken tonight; I hope that's ok with you?" She asked as a girl brought over two plates setting them down before us.

"No that's fine, I like chicken."

"Good, now what would you like to drink?" she asked as the same girl brought her a glass of wine, which probably had blood in it.

"Any brown pop as long as it's not diet."

She raised an eyebrow before turning to the girl, "could you bring Zoey a coke, Marie?"

"Of course priestess," Marie said bowing and then leaving the table.

Ok I just have to say, the whole server thing, way weird! It had seemed strange the first time I had dined here as well. That would definitely not be something I require if I ever become a priestess. I looked up to see Natasha smiling at me with an amused look on her face as if she knew exactly what I had been thinking. I grimaced at that thought. I'd had more than enough psychics!

"Zoey I would like you to cast the circle at the meeting tonight," Natasha looked at me earnestly as she spoke but I could see that she was trying to gage my reaction. It made me nervous again, Neferet had always watched me carefully too although I was guessing for different reasons.

"I figured someone might ask," I said shrugging and taking a bite of my food.

"People expect a lot of you here," it wasn't said like a question but I knew she was still seeking an answer.

"Yeah, I guess," I said trying to sound unbothered. It really didn't bother me to cast circles. The only thing that had ever bothered me was not fitting in on the count of my being different but that had even long since faded. I was different and that was a good thing.

"Has it been that way from the beginning for you here?" She asked sipping her wine.

"Pretty much, I was asked to join the dark daughters my first day. Neferet said I didn't have to attend the dark daughters full moon ritual that first night if I wasn't ready, but I didn't want to disappoint her and I wasn't going to give Aphrodite the satisfaction. I didn't like her much back then," I said smiling. Not liking her had been putting it nicely.

"But your friends now?"

"Yeah, I've really learned to rely on Aphrodite. She can be a little bit of a pain sometimes, but I trust her. Just don't give her any alcohol!"

Natasha chuckled, "I'll try and remember that. So, what changed to bring you two together?"she asked taking another bite of her chicken.

I frowned pausing for a second before deciding on a one word answer, "Neferet."

"Ah," she said sitting up straighter and pushing her plate away. Her face was calm but very intent as she examined mine, "Zoey, I am truly sorry for what Neferet put both of you through. It must have been terribly hard for you. Fledglings often bond with their mentor the way they would with a parent, I can only imagine what you suffered at her hand."

I swallowed hard. How had she known all that? I had felt Neferet was the mother I wished my mother had chosen to be before she married the step loser. I had wished it were true even after I saw that Neferet wasn't everything she appeared to be. I watched Natasha carefully before I answered, "it was hard."

She smiled lightly, "you're trying to determine my motives." I gaped at her as she reached across the table and let her hand cover mine. "Let me assure you, Zoey, I will never intentionally hurt you. I swear by Nyx and the night itself that you can trust me," her eyes bore into mine as she spoke. Then with a little nod and a smile she released my hand and changed the subject. "Now, I wanted to talk to you about your position here."

"My position?"

"You are not just a student, Zoey. There are many students and vampyres who already think of you as a high priestess, as they should. Nyx has made it quite clear her plans for you."

She smiled brilliantly at me then and I felt my spirit leap, "Thank you," I replied.

"zoey, you have dealt with situations many adult vampyres have never had to face or even dreamed of facing and you have leaned on Nyx to get you through it. That is what a High Priestess does in times of uncertainty. Therefore, though you will still be attending some classes I would like if a few hours of your day would be spent with me. I feel you need extensive training as you are heading to your destiny at a very quick pace. You would be learning exactly what a high priestess is about. I would be letting you handle a lot of the day to day crises under my supervision, though I have no doubt in your ability to meet any challenges asked of you. I want this to be your decision though, Zoey. If you are not yet ready or need some time I understand. You have dealt with a lot and perhaps a bit of normalcy would be good for you before we begin changing your life around again?"

I thought about it and checked it over in my spirit. I could feel Nyx there, she was in this decision and had led Natasha to purpose it. I was ready for this, "no, I think your right. It's time my priestess in training program took on more meaning."

"Wonderful," she said handing me a piece of paper. "I think it is absolutely necessary for you to continue Vamp Soc, as well as your physical activity to ensure your health, so your fencing lessons will continue. I know also you would be heartbroken if you could not continue your equestrian studies. Therefore, I would like if your first two hours were spent with me. Your fifth hour is drama and I am leaving that entirely to your discretion. If you would like to continue with that course I have no objection, but neither would I object to that becoming a study period of you."

"A study period?" I asked knowing I looked more than a little confused.

"you are also the leader of the Dark Daughters, a program that has become a little well…" she searched for the right word, "Lacks'. The Dark Daughters and Sons are supposed to be a group that is interested in doing the will of Nyx. I know you have tried to make some positive changes, but there is still a lot of work to do. I would like you to have time to organize and plan meetings, rituals, and new paths should Nyx reveal any to you. Professor Lenobia confided in me that you have begun involving the Dark Daughters in charity work. That is something that has never been done before and once again I can see Nyx leading you."

"Well, we only really had a chance to do that work once, but we came up with some really good ideas for future involvement," I said taking a drink of brown pop. I couldn't believe all the freedom she was giving me, wanting me to make the choices and follow my own spirit and intuition.

"I'm intrigued," Natasha said also taking a sip from her drink.

"well we've been working with Street Cats. I figured that would be a good place to start considering cats are such a big part of our life."

"I agree."

"We were a little shocked when we arrived to learn that nuns own it."

"Oh, yes, I heard that there was a nun involved in ridding us of Kalona?" she asked gently.

"Yeah, it was Sister Mary Angela who runs the Street Cats. The nuns there are, well, rather eccentric. They believe Nyx is just another version of the Mother Mary."

"Really?" She chuckled in a kindly way.

"I know it was strange to me the first time I heard it, but know I don't think it's so strange anymore. Anyway, she has agreed to stay open late on Saturdays so that we can help out. We've also discussed having an indoor rummage sale to earn money for the cats using the fledglings stuff. Anything, Students want to donate, and we would obviously be the ones running it under Sister Mary Angela's supervision."

"I think it's a great idea, Zoey. See you have much planning to do already."

I thought about it for a minute. It would be nice to have the extra time to research and plan. Plus I knew I wouldn't be able to put off breaking up with Erik much longer and having to see him every day in class wasn't high up on my list of things to do. "I think you're right," I said giving her a little smile.

"So it shall be," she said motioning towards the paper she had handed me which had been filled in with my new schedule. She laughed at my surprised expression, "Zoey, it will only be a matter of time before you have fledglings of your own and Nyx starts revealing things about them to you. We see when a child is going to be marked. We are shown their strengths, weaknesses and talents before they even arrive. A lot of time we know what they are going to do before they do it and even what they will choose."

"But how do you know that?" I asked. It had always freaked me out how much adult vamps knew. I knew Neferet was highly intuitive, practically psychic (ok she was definitely psychic now) but what about the others?

"Most of it is Nyx's leading though most of us are gifted with a certain amount of intuition. We follow our gut feelings and usually they are right on. You already have a lot, Zoey and my guess is that gift will only increase in strength after you make the change."

I sat there silently for a moment; I was going to be highly intuitive? She couldn't mean like Neferet, surely I would already be showing signs of that it that were the case. I shook the thoughts before they led to unpleasant places. Then another thought occurred to me and before I could stop myself I opened my mouth, "Natasha, can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away."

"What are your affinities?"

She gave me an understanding smile, "my first gift from the goddess is dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Mmmm hmmm, I have the gift to block dreams whether good or bad or both. I can see what a person is dreaming just by laying a hand on them while they sleep and I can alter their dreamscape if need be."

I looked at her in awe. I had never heard of such a thing. Then I looked at her marks again, all the stars, swirls and night flowers. It looked like something you would see in a dream. "You said that was your first affinity?"

"Yes, my second gift from the goddess is the ability to help a person relax and drift to sleep. This gift usually comes in handy after we lose a fledgling. Friends and especially the roommate are generally devastated. In the past before I joined the High Council I would watch over these students, relax them and help them sleep."

"And chase the nightmares away after?"

She looked at me confused for a moment, "No, I usually have no need. For most, the dreams of their friends are pleasant memories. Every now and then a fledgling will revisit the death but more normally is the face that they dream good things, though they may need my help again upon waking up to sooth them as they realize their loss once again." She looked at me again studying my eyes and my expression, "Zoey, I'm sensing some mistrust in the question you asked. Did something happen to you?"

I swallowed and tried to force back the tears I could feel forming at the thought of Stevie Rae's death, "after my roommate died, Neferet gave me a potion to keep the bad dreams away. Aphrodite told me not to drink it and though we weren't on the best terms I still knew I should trust her. She later confided in me that Neferet had given her the same thing. She awoke feeling really distant from her roommate and it also had messed with her affinity to see visions of trouble for a few weeks."

Natasha looked troubled, "this had to do with the red fledglings?"

"Yes."

She frowned, "Neferet would know tricks of the mind, and very clearly whatever she gave you was to do more than keep the nightmares away."

"Yeah," I whispered not sure what else to say.

She watched me for several long seconds before glancing down at her watch, "the circle casting will start very soon, are you sure you are up to it?" She asked standing.

"Yes, I can do it," I said standing with her.

She took a step forward and let my hand cup my cheek, "I know it may take a while, but I'm hoping eventually you will trust me. I'm here for you, zoey, whatever you need." She brushed my cheek and then let her hand fall, "Go find your friends, I will see you at the ritual." She gave me one last smile as we walked through the oak doors and then headed down the hall to her room.

I watched her go before bolting into a run. I had about 15 minutes to find my circle as well as all of our supplies. I ran through the school grounds and straight to the girls dormitory. No surprise Aphrodite was in my room waiting for me a long with my grandma.

"How did your dinner go, Zoeybird?"

"I'll have to catch you up later. Natasha wants us to cast the circle," I turned to Aphrodite, "Do you know where everyone else is?"

"I really don't keep tabs on the whole nerd herd.  
"Aphrodite! I have ten minutes!"

"Uhg, the dorkamese twins said something about helping Stevie Rae pick out some décor for her room before the ritual," She said rolling her eyes.

"Well come on! We still have to get the candles and find a smudging stick."

"Chill, Zoey. Panicking is not good for you. You'll get stress lines, besides I already have all our ritual stuff in my room. I'll just go grab it and we can head down to the temple. I'm sure we'll run into Damien and the twins on the way."

"Alright, you're right."

Aphrodite shook her head at me, "I'll be right back," she said walking out of the door.

Grandma chuckled as she walked over to me, "why so nervous, Zoey?"

"I'm not nervous I just don't want to be late. I mean that can't look good, can it?"

"Got it!" Aphrodite said bursting back through the door.

"Good let's go! See you after the ritual grandma!"

The temple was already packed when we entered and of course Damien, Shaunee and Erin were already up front waiting for me.

"Took you long enough, Z!" Shaunee said as we began taking our places.

"Yeah we thought we were going to have to cast the circle without you," Erin said winking as Natasha walked out among us.

"Students and vampyes of the House of Night. I welcome you, Merry meet!"

"Merry Meet!" We all replied.

"Tonight we will be getting back to the basics, the foundation of which we all stand and that foundation is Nyx. Nyx has spared us and kept us safe, but more importantly Nyx is the one who has chosen us and marked us as her own. Each of you is special to our goddess and once she has chosen you will always remain special to her." I saw Natasha wink at Aphrodite and smiled. "Tonight our prefect council will give us the privilege of casting their circle as we honor Nyx. Zoey?" she said turning the ritual over to me.

I looked at each of my friends who were set in their designated spots and then nodded to Aphrodite who began using the smudging stick to waft the sweet smelling sage smoke. We used the sage to keep evil spirits from using the power of our circle. I turned to Damien and began, "Wind, you are the air we breathe that gives us life. You lift us up when we are weak and bring us comfort from the blazing heat. We ask you to come and join our circle." I smiled as I lit his candle and felt the wind whip my face. I then turned to Shaunee, "Fire, you bring us warmth and protection. You are a shield against our evil foes and we ask you to join our circle." As always I didn't need to even lift the lighter. There was a burst of flame as Shaunee's candle lit itself.

"That's how I roll," she whispered winking as I turned to Erin.

"Water you sustain us and refresh us. You wash us and make us clean. We ask you know to cleanse us of the evil that that has sought to bring us harm as you join our circle." I lit her candle and felt the waves crashing against my legs. Finally I turned to Stevie Rae, "Earth you are our home and our shelter, we ask you to join our circle. I moved back to the center taking my place by Aphrodite who was still holding the smudging stick, "Spirit you fill us and give us wisdom. We ask you to guide us as you join our circle," I lit my candle and smiled as the familiar silver thread bound us all. I took a deep breath as I faced the school, "Nyx, you have been our rock, ever constant and unwavering you have never left us, even in our times of great darkness. However, many of us have strayed from you, whether by choice or by sinister influence. I ask you to reclaim those of us who are yours. Reveal yourself to us." There was a collective gasp as I felt my spirit leap and I knew that the rest of the student body as well as the professors had felt the same thing. Many of the students had tears in their eyes or streaming down their faces. Nyx was making herself known to them, letting them know that they were still special to her and trying to heal the hurts Kalona had caused.

Aphrodite grabbed my hand then and we both fell to the ground as my visions blurred. I was no longer surrounded by the circle or my school though I could still hear for the moment what was going on. I heard Erin and Shaunee scream followed quickly by Damien's "Don't break the circle!" I squeezed Aphrodite's hand tighter as the images I was seeing became clearer and the sounds of the school were replaced by the sounds from the pictures I was now seeing. I didn't know how it was happening but I was sharing a vision with Aphrodite. We were in a beautiful room with marble floors and golden tapestries. I vaguely recognized one as depiction of Amazon history. We were sitting on a throne though I could not tell why and then we spoke and I was shocked to hear Neferet's voice, "the House of Night in Tulsa must fall. They have strayed from our path and stand in the way of ultimate peace!"

The woman before her kneeled, "Yes priestess, it shall be done."

Neferet's voice was evil and cold, "the other House of Night's are already loyal to us and any human opposition has been squashed," Neferet stood then approaching a nearby window which looked out over a beautiful sea. A sea I recognized from a dream I had had which had also coincidently been in a vision of my death that Aphrodite had seen. She turned her head and my stomach was instantly sick. There upon hundreds of crosses were dying humans. Men women and children, old and young all stripped and beaten. I could almost feel Neferet's power increasing with all the death that surrounded her. I found myself shaking as the visions began fading. I was only minimally aware of the fact that someone was stroking my hair and calling for water.

"Yes bring it hear. Hold Aphrodite up, we need to get them to drink," Natasha's voice was spoke softly from somewhere above me. I opened my eyes as a glass was pressed lightly to my lips, "come on, zoey drink up." I obeyed and found tha it definitely helped. She turned then to Aphrodite who was being supported by Darius. She reached down touching Aphrodite's face. I instantly sat up as I took in Aphrodite's posture. She was still slumped against Darius and I realized what I had experienced was only about a fourth of what Aphrodite had. I went to stand but Natasha turned so fast it made my head spin, "Stay seated, Zoey. I need to make sure you're both ok."

"I feel fine, Aphrodite needs me!" I said pleading. She gave me a stern look and I immediately sat back down. She reached down brushing Aphrodite's brow as they tried to get her to swallow more water.

"Z, are you all right?" Stevie Rae asked.

"I'm better than she is," I whispered back. I was glad to see that the circle had still not been broken.

Natasha looked at me as if reading my thoughts "close the circle." I nodded and sent each of the elements away thanking them as they went. She was at my side then helping me to my feet, "Easy, Zoey."

"Really, Natasha, I'm fine."

She smiled, "That may be but I'll feel better once I've examined you both and you're in bed for the evening."

The walk back to the dorms was quiet. I looked over to see Darius carrying a clearly exhausted Aphrodite, "Aphrodite?"

"Yeah, we have lots to work out," she groaned.

"What was the vision about?" Natasha asked stunning us all. "I knew it was a vision the moment it happened," she answered my questioning gaze, "Nyx clearly used our time of refreshing to show you something important. Although, I have never seen shared visions before."

"Neither have I," Aphrodite moaned again.

"Here drink this," Shaunee said handing Aphrodite another bottle of cold water as we entered her room. Darius sat her on the bed and I quickly got a cold cloth for her face.

"What happened out there?" Erin asked.

"Give them a minute," Damien said taking a nervous looking jack by the hand.

"The vision was of Neferet, something that is to come, right?" I asked Aphrodite.

"Yeah," she whispered, "it hasn't happened yet."

"She had taken over the High Council and let's just say it wasn't pretty," I shuddered as the image of crosses filled my mind again.

Everyone stood there in silence, "But that couldn't happen could it?' Jack asked looking to Natasha.

"We're doing everything in our power to make sure that it doesn't," she said solemnly but I could tell she was worried.

"We'll just have to find out how to prevent it," Stevie Rae said matter-of-factly. "We know your visions come true when we ignore them and we know that the more details you remember the better chance we have of stopping it."

Aphrodite and I both grimaced and I was sure I looked like I was going to be ill, "water," I whispered. Erik handed me a bottle which I immediately began chugging.

I felt a hand on my back and looked up to see Natasha's concerned eyes. She then turned to the rest of the group, "Tomorrow. Tonight I want you all to rest, especially you two," she said eyeing Aphrodite and me. We both nodded as she headed to the door, "Zoey, call me if you need me." Then without another word she left.

"What was that about?" Erin asked.

"Why would you need her?" Shaunee asked.

"Duh, she's her mentor!" Damien said rolling his eyes.

"No she meant if I have nightmares or trouble sleeping. That's her affinity," I explained to the conversation we had had over dinner. All of their faces were amazed, even Aphrodite's.

"That's amazing," Damien said once again star struck.

"That is pretty cool," Stevie Rae put in.

"Hey shouldn't you be getting back to your dorm?" I asked her checking my watch. It had to be close to sun rise.

"Yeah it's about that time. Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine, go."

"What about you Aphrodite?" Stevie Rae asked.

I heard Aphrodite growl and rolled my eyes, "Oh for Pete's sake, she's not asking just because you two are imprinted!"

"It's alright, Z. She has a good reason to be cranky," Stevie Rae said yawning as she headed for the door. "I'll see ya'll in the morning."

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked Aphrodite earnestly after Stevie Rae had left the room.

"I'll watch over her priestess," Darius said giving me a slight nod.

"I'll be fine, Zo, but you know we have to figure something out about this," she said reluctantly.

"I know," I whispered back and then along with Damien, Jack, Shaunee, Erin and Erik we all headed towards our rooms.


	8. Chapter 8

My grandma was waiting for me with her coat already on when arrived back at my room. Her bag's we already packed and stacked neatly by the door.

"Zoeybird?" she questioned as I walked through the door, "what happened?"

"Aphrodite had a vision," I said moving to my dresser and pulling out a pair of pajama's.

I turned to see her scrutinizing my face, "it was of Neferet and it was bad," I said exhaling.

"But that's not all it is, is it?"

I smile shaking my head, she knew me so well. "No, something happened, I don't know if it was our circle or Nyx or what, but somehow her vision was shared with me, or part of it was. I think there was actually more to the vision, things Aphrodite was seeing that I couldn't. It's no wonder she hates them, they're painful and exhausting and what I felt was nothing compared to what she did."

"Oh, that poor child," Grandma said taking her coat back off. "Is she alright?"

"She's got Darius with her," I said walking to the bathroom to splash water on my face. "Grandma you don't have to stay here because we had a vision," I said as grandma followed me through the bathroom doorway. "I know you wanted to get on the road as soon as it was daylight.

"I'm not staying here because you have a vision," she said taking my hand after I had finished drying my face with a towel. "I'm staying because you are troubled. I can leave after you have fallen asleep. There will still be plenty of daylight left. Now, come talk to me, tell me about this vision."

I sighed as she led me to my bed, "It was at the palace of Nyx's High Council. Neferet had found some way to take over, to become the ultimate high priestess. Everyone was under her command except our House of Night and humans were no longer a concern for her," I paused for a moment and looked up into my grandmothers eyes. "There were crosses, tons of them, with men women and children on them, dying slowly."

"Oh great spirit!" My grandma gasped.

I layed down on my bed and smiled as nala jumped up curling up against my pillow, "I've never felt something so aweful, and Aphrodite has to go through that all the time."

I felt my grandma's fingers begin running through my hair, "you will stop them, U-we-tsi-a-g-ya," she whispered. "Rest now, get some sleep." My last thoughts were of my grandma and the lullaby she was humming as I drifted to sleep.

My first thought was that I had died, but then why was the body below me still breathing? More than that, why was I sitting there, kneeling on the cold marble floor with tears streaming down my face? What was going on? I had never had an out of body experience but that's what this felt like. I was floating above the scene watching it play out before my eyes. What was even scarier was I had no recollection of how I had even gotten here!

I watched as my body shifted uncomfortably below me but never left my knees. My head was bowed and my hands were folded gently in front to me, how bizarre! The huge oak doors swung open and the spirit me above the scene (this is so confusing) gasped. However, the other me sat there silently as Neferet made her way across the room.

"To what do we owe this pleasure, Zoey?" Neferet's voice was velvety soft and sugary sweet.

"I'm giving up, Neferet! You've won," my body told her quietly with sadness in my voice. What the hell?! What could possibly have happened to make me say that?

"Hmmmm," Neferet sighed pulling a dagger from the belt that framed her floor length dress. I felt my heart rate accelerate as she dragged the dagger across my skin, never piercing the surface, as she continued to circle me. "Would you have me take your life?"

"My life is now yours to take," my body trembled as more tears streaked down my face. (Again I say WTF! I would never say that no matter what the circumstances!)Then my spirit was being hurled forward and rejoining with my body. My body felt strange as I looked up into Neferet's eyes which were surprisingly warm though they definitely held a look of victory and gloating. She smiled lovingly at me and I had to resist the urge to run like hell!

She circled behind me then putting the curvy dagger against the skin of my neck. She pressed lightly sliding it and I gasped at the burning sensation, but I knew if I moved the movement could kill me. She leaned forward then whispering in my ear as my blood ran into her hand, "If you come to me now, your life will be spared!" she curved her fingers over and around my wound while nuzzling my face softly and the image shattered.

I awoke in my bed gasping for air and covered in sweat. Nala was hissing frantically as I sat up looking around. I was in my room, I was ok, Neferet wasn't here. I turned to look at my clock; it was 6:30 pm. No way was I going to be able to sleep anymore anyway. My heartbeat was still racing! I started to stand up when something red caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I turned stumbling back. There was blood covering my pillow!

No, it couldn't be! I slowly reached for my neck trying to control my breathing. I cringed as I touched my neck sending a burning sensation across my skin just as it had in my dream. I slowly pulled my hand back and stopped. My fingers were coated with my blood!

I ran to the bathroom and turned on the water. The cut wasn't deep and only ran about two inches across the side of my neck. It would heal quickly, I knew. Thanks to fledglings genetic makeup we were able to recover from injuries much faster than a normal teenager, but that was beside the point! How had this happened? It couldn't have been the dream for real could it? I pressed a cool cloth to my throat and breathed a sigh of relief. It was already clotting. I found a bandage and placed it over the cut, then ran to my closet to find some clothes. I decided on my plaid skirt, a black shirt and my pull over black sweater. I looked down at the scar on my chest as I got dressed and grimaced. It had again made some improvements over the last few days but it still look horrible! At least it didn't hurt anymore. I quickly threw my hair in a pony tail and ran to the door opening it only to find Aphrodite standing there in mid knock.

"I was just coming to see you," I said stepping aside to let her in.

"What all did you see?" she asked as she passed me.

"What?"

"In the vision last night!" she said sounding annoyed, "I've never shared a vision with anyone so I just wondered what all you saw?" She said turning back to face me as I shut the door. She stopped then staring, "What happened to your neck?"

"Long story, first things first and that means your vision."

She nodded probably thinking the cut was nothing more than me having some fun with one of my "many" boyfriends. Uhg! I rolled my eyes as continued, "Ok so what did you see?"

"Um, Neferet, she was in charge of everything, she was giving orders to take down our House of Night. We were the only opposition. And, then there were the crosses with people ding. Men, women, children, all being crucified," I shuddered. "you saw more than that thought, didn't you?

"Yes," she sat down looking exhausted. I could only imagine what her night had been like. "she didn't just keep looking at the crosses. The Raven mockers were flying in carrying more people for her to torture. I could actually feel her glee," Aphrodite said looking disgusted. "That's where the vision ended for me, but there was something going on before you entered the vision. I didn't grab your hand until I knew I couldn't stand anymore. I expected you to know what was happening, I never thought it would pull you in with me," She said shaking her head. "Plenty of people have touched me in the middle of a vision and that has never happened before!"

"Ok so what happened before I entered the vision?"

"She was speaking to Kalona. It was bizarre to watch because they both think they are in control and are manipulating each other."

I knew that first hand. I had seen Neferet pulling his strings, but I wasn't sure if Kalona had been aware that she was doing it, "So what were they saying?"

"Kalona was speaking of you, he believes he can still persuade you to join him. Neferet was disagreeing, but her thoughts were different then what she was saying."

(Go figure, Neferet was lying, big surprise there! Not!) "What do you mean?"

"She didn't want you dead, at least not yet. Somethings changed for her and she wants you for herself. I just don't understand why!" Aphrodite said frustrated, "It was all really unclear and unfocused, probably because she was dealing with tricking Kalona into believing what she wants him to believe. But, she was thinking of ways to bring you to her. Which I guess makes sense if she was on the island where I saw the second vision of your death. If you showed up there and you refused whatever it is that she now wants she would definitely still try and kill you."

"And so the second vision of my death would come true," I finished for her.

"Yeah, though I would guess that she would try and kill you even if you did what she asked of you."There was a loud hissing and we both turned to see Skylar standing staring at Aphrodite with his fur raised up and his teeth bore. "So what happened to your throat, Zoey?" she asked turning to me with an eyebrow raised.

I just sat there a moment my hand covering my bandage. This was all making me nervous. What could Neferet possibly want that she thought I could give her? And what did she think she could possibly offer me that would make me leave Nyx and turn to her? She had even told Kalona herself that I would never leave my goddess. She knew that, so what did all this mean? It had to be a way to bring about my death. That was the only thing I could think of. Nyx was warning us,that had to be it! But, if that was it why was my gut telling me there was more to it than that?

"Zoey!"

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes, "I asked you what happened to your neck."

"Oh, right, that," I sighed. How did I explain this one? "I'm not sure, it could've been an accident or it might have been a message."

"A message?" she asked raising an eyebrow, "Start at the beginning," she said eyeing my pillow, "because I'm guessing whatever happened to you was no accident."

I grimaced; I was starting to think that as well, especially after hearing the rest of Aphrodite's vision. "I had a really strange dream last night," I began, "I was back in that room from the vision kneeling before Neferet and surrendering to her. But it was weird. I was above the scene watching it," I watched as Aphrodite's face became panicked looking.

"Zoey, that sounds like…"

"A vision, I know," I said cutting her off. "But I don't think it was. Half way through I rejoined my body and it was like Neferet knew the difference! She smiled at me and then came behind me and put the dagger to my throat and slid it across my skin. Then she whispered, 'come to me to me now and your life will be spared,' then I woke up."

Aphrodite looked absolutely freaked, "Zoey, that sounds like Neferet found a way into your mind."

"Look we don't know that for sure. It could've been a fluke, maybe I was just dreaming about Neferet because I was thinking about the vision and I somehow scratched myself so that's the way the dream went."

"And, to that I say a big whatever! It's more likely that that cat did Neferet's dirty work if you refuse to believe that she somehow managed to do it herself," she said glaring at Skylar who hissed again from the bed. "I say you light that cat's ass on fire just to be on the safe side!"

"I'm not going to kill the cat, Aphrodite."  
"I'm just saying, that cat is up to no good!" she said folding her arms and giving Skylar a reproachful glare, "but honestly I think Neferet really did get into your dream somehow. It's just too coincidental that it goes a long with the first part of my vision."

I sighed in defeat, "I know but that still doesn't explain how my neck was slit both in my dream and in reality."

"Neferet's powers have been consistently increasing, who knows what she's capable of," Aphrodite shrugged.

We didn't that was for sure, and not knowing exactly all of what Neferet could do was making me nervous. I was half expecting to turn and see her shadow self with the red eyes and crazy hair lurking around. "Ok, so we think we know what the vision was warning about," I said changing the subject back. "Neferet is going to try and take over the High council taking shekinah's position. She is going to try and lure me there and she wants to make our House of Night fall."

There was a knock on my door breaking my concentration, "Come in!" I yelled and watched as Skylar hissed and then jumped into my closet climbing to the top shelf.

"Hey how are you guys doing?" Shaunee asked entering with Erin right behind her.

"Better, but we need to have a meeting ASAP. Could you call Damien and tell him to meet us down in Stevie Rae's room in like 5 minutes? I really want to let you guys in on everything before we go to class."

"No problem," Shaunee said reaching into her back pocket and pulling out her cell phone.

"You better go find Darius," I said as Aphrodite stood up.

"Yeah, he'll want to be there."

"I'll meet you downstairs. I'm going to go try and find some cereal and some brown pop," I said walking out with her and the twins behind me.

I took the steps two at a time. It was already 7:15 and classes started promptly at 8:00 pm. Though it was true I would be spending my first two hours with Natasha I didn't think she would appreciate my being late. I ran to the cupboards and pulled out some lucky charms and count chocula. Everyone was just going to have to deal with those two brands because I was not going to be carrying five boxes of cereal across campus!

Aphrodite was downstairs in two seconds with Darius behind her. They madeit just as Shaunee hung up her cell, "Damien and jack are on their way and I called and gave Stevie Rae a heads up. She said, 'see ya'll in a minute then.'" I laughed Shaunee's southern accent attempt. Truth be told it felt good to laugh and for a moment I just enjoyed it.

The school grounds were still fairly quiet. I knew students wouldn't be really out and about until about 7:45. It was nice to just feel the cool breeze and enjoy the normal sounds of the night like I once had. I looked to where Shaunee and Erin were walking a little in front of me and smiled when their conversation turned to when the repairs were going to be done on the mall.

"Where's stark bee lately?" Aphrodite asked walking up along side of me. "I didn't see him at all yesterday."

I knew she was trying to be nice and not asking what she was really thinking which was 'what happened to Stark after he went to the Council?' I looked at her trying to keep my face expressionless, "I'm not really sure where he's been. He left me a note saying he needed time with Nyx and that he's see me soon," I said trying to pretend I wasn't bothered, or worried. Aphrodite wasn't fooled by my attempts to hide either of these things.

"How soon is soon?"

I shrugged, "I've been wondering that myself."

"And you're worried," she said matter of factly. I shot her a look. "What?! You are! I can tell," she whispered fiercely.

She was right. I had been thinking about him all day while shopping wondering what had gone on between him and the Council. Was spending time with Nyx all that they had asked of him or was that just the beginning. Or had it been the Council's decision at all? Maybe he had suggested spending time with Nyx to figure things out. Ugh! I was half tempted to go find Mallika and demand to know what happened. He-he who was I kidding? Mallika may be nice but she was also a High Priestess of Nyx and disrespecting and High priestess was a bad idea. That still didn't make me any less anxious to know what was going on.

"It'll all work out," Aphrodite whispered as we entered the infirmary and headed down the stairs. Once again I was surprised by her soft side and had to smile when she had threatened to rip that part out of her and drown it in the bathtub. Yeah right! The infirmary actually had people in it today and I smiled and nodded as we passed a very busy looking Ariana.

"Hey guys!" Stevie Rae greeted us as we walked down the stairs and into their common room. "Come on in," She said motioning for us to follow her into her room. We all walked in behind her and closed the door. The rest of the red fledglings were busy getting ready for their first day back to classes. This suited me just fine, I wasn't sure if I was ready to completely trust them yet. Stevie Rae was one thing, but I just couldn't be certain. Not yet.

"Ok you all know that Aphrodite and I managed to experience a shared vision last night and you know the basics of what that vision entailed," I said pacing the room in a circle.

"Neferet is going to try to take over the High Council," Damien said standing against the wall Jack was sitting at petting Duchess.

"But we already knew that she was going to try that, didn't we? This isn't anything really new is it?" Erin asked.

"Well we weren't sure before, and now that we're certain we have to try and find a way to stop it," I exhaled coming to a stop in the center of the room.

"Ok so that brings us back to the details," Stevie Rae put in treading carefully so as not to upset either of us.

"There really wasn't enough details to stop her for taking over the Council. We've done all we can there. We know that's her next move and we've warned them. But there was some other stuff that may help us figure out how to stop them later," I said eyeing Aphrodite carefully.

"The Neferet wants Zoey for some reason," Aphrodite said leaning back against Darius.

"Of course she wants her!" Shaunee said drastically, "She's been trying to kill her for a while now."

"No it wasn't just that. There is something she needs Zoey for, well we think anyway. Neferet's thoughts were pretty muddled."

Aphrodite looked at me and I sighed and began to tell them about my dream. By the end they were all looking seriously freaked. I couldn't really blame them it made things a lot more complicated. Neferet could get into my dreams, she was trying to take over the High Council, and was trying to bring me to the place where Aphrodite had seen me die. Plus whatever she needed me for couldn't be good.

"So you'll just stay here," Stevie Rae said again as if this solved everything. "If you don't go to her then she can't use you or kill you."

"I'm not the only one to consider!" I sighed, I hadn't really wanted to relive this part, "There was more to that vision Aphrodite had. There crosses, tons and tons of crosses with people dying on them," I said quietly. "She was torturing and killing humans. And what about all the vampyres? We saw what Kalona and Neferet being in power did to the vampyres and fledglings here, what happens if they have control over everybody like that?"

"You cannot save anyone else unless you first save yourself, priestess," Darius said putting a hand on my shoulder.

That was true, but I couldn't just stay in hiding either, "The truth is I don't know what we're going to do."

Everyone was silent for a moment lost in their own thoughts. "Do we have to do anything right now?" Damien asked.

"What do you mean?" Jack said looking up at him with adoring eyes.

"I mean the two of you didn't see anything concrete in her plans. Maybe more visions will come or we'll get more information somehow that we can actually work with."

"Ok that makes sense," Shaunee said looking satisfied.

I agreed. It did make sense. More sense than rushing blindly into something. But my stomach turned as I realized Neferet would probably realize that was the conclusion we'd draw. Ah, hell!

"Class starts in ten," Aphrodite said grabbing Darius's arm and glancing at his watch.

"Hey who's taking over Vamp Soc? Anyone know?"

"No clue," I said. "I know it's not Natasha, I have priestess in training program with her first and second hour now."

"And I'm spending time with her in place of my fifth hour," Aphrodite said stunning us all.

"Really?" Shaunne asked looking stunned.

"Hey my schedule is going to be different now too. I'm human now, remember?"

"Well shit that's right, isn't it twin," Shaunee said.

"Sure is," Erin continued, "Guess that means there are a few classes you don't need anymore."

"Yeah, but there are still a few that I have to get to, so if you don't mind," she said with a sneer and turned walking up the stairs.

"I'll see you guys at lunch," I yelled over my shoulder as I ran to catch up with her.

"I forgot about you needing a different schedule," I said as I ran out onto the school grounds.

"Well it's not like I need vamp soc anymore. Besides I was already way better at it than all of you," She said giving me a snobby smile.

"Hello, you had the class for almost a whole four years!" Arg, she could be so aggravating sometimes. "So what are you going to be doing with Natasha?" I asked casually trying not to show just how interested I was.

"She's going to be working with me on my gift. She wants to see if I can tap into my affinity for visions. I didn't even know such a thing was possible. She said if I work at being open to the visions they may affect me less when they come, which would be a plus. I might actually be able to have a little more control over them too such as seeing more details. She also said the more open I am to having visions the more they might come. In the past I tried to ignore them. We're going to see what happens when I work with them."

I was surprised. That was actually really insightful, "that's really cool, Aphrodite."

She smiled, "Plus she thought I might be able to use a few days a week spending my fifth hour helping you with dark daughter stuff."

"That would be really helpful," I said smiling back, "I told Natasha about the rummage sale. Plus we need to start thinking up some new rituals and programs. I want the dark daughters and sons to really feel like they are connecting with Nyx. I think that's really important especially in light of recent events."

"True enough," She said as we entered the school hall. "I guess I'll see you at lunch. Try not to get into anymore trouble will you? Oh and you might want to take off that bandage now. It's not helping your outfit anyway.

I frowned as I tugged lightly at the bandage. I cringed as it pulled loose from my skin. I ran my fingers over the cut. It was really just a small line now. It would be gone soon enough. Too bad I couldn't make this whole mess disappear just as fast.


	9. Chapter 9

I made it to Natasha's office just as the bell rang. She was as beautiful as ever wearing a long sleeved black dress with dark purple swirl patterns down the arms and of course Nyx's symbol was embroidered over her heart. Her hair was half up and curled into loose ringlets.

She looked up and smiled as I entered the room, "good morning, Zoey." She said putting a book down on her desk and stepping around it to move towards me. "Did you sleep well?" She asked gently as she got within arm's length.

"Yes," I said a little too quickly. I wasn't ready to let anyone else know about my dream. My friends were one thing and they were already freaking out. Besides I still wasn't sure it was anything. But even as I thought it my stomach turned. The dream was definitely something, but until I knew more I didn't want it to become some big issue.

Natasha looked at me curiously, "Zoey, if there was something the matter would you tell me?" she said sounding troubled.

I wasn't sure how to answer this without outright lying to her. It was never a good idea to lie to adult vamps, especially high priestesses and she would know for sure as soon as I did. "I think, that would depend," I said slowly.

She cocked her head surprised by my answer, "on?" She asked.

"On the depth of the problem, I think."

This answer seemed to please her and she smiled radiantly at me, "As long as you know that you can come to me with anything," She said letting her finger brush my cheek and then turning back to the room in general. "I began pulling some books this morning that I think we should take time to examine."

I followed her toward her desk. There had to be at least ten books all laid out across it. Some were open and turned to certain section while others remained closed, "all of these?" I asked feeling a little over whelmed.

She laughed softly, "Don't worry we'll take it slow." She reached down picking up a black leather bound book with beautifully calligraphy letters all across the front. I looked closely and saw that it was simply entitled _Nyx. _Natasha looked at me holding up the book, "this book was mine when I was training to be a priestess. It is the legends of Nyx, her history as well as the history of her children. But what makes this book truly special is that it's said to have in it the words of Nyx herself."

"Does it?" I asked truly curious.

"It does but it takes a really wise individual to see them. Nyx will reveal herself to you through this book Zoey if you only keep your mind and your heart open to her," she said handing the book to me. I wasn't sure what she meant by that exactly but I took the book from her hand running my finger over the cover. "I want you to keep this book, Zoey."

I looked at her stunned, "what? But it's yours."

"And now it's yours," she said smiling adoringly at me. "This book is meant to be passed down. My mentor gave it to me and now I'm giving it to you. I want you to read this book whenever you feel like you need guidance or perhaps even inspiration."

I nodded at her, "I understand, thank you."

She winked at me and then moved to the next book, "Now, for our time together I would like us to start by going over basic rituals and what they mean. Things that you will soon need and may even choose to do for Dark Daughter meetings." She pushed the book to me and I began to thumb through the pages. Some of the rituals I recognized such as the full moon ritual. It was a ritual I knew how to do but underneath it talked about the power that could actually come from it. I looked at the paragraph skimming over it; _The full moon ritual brings Nyx's children closer to her at a time when the night is most powerful. _I read to myself, _It strengthens her children and allows them to commune with her through the power of the five elements._ I turned the page back examining the table of contents and felt my stomach lurch as I saw the cleansing ritual Shekinah had planned to use. It saddened me; perhaps things could have been different if we had managed to do the ritual. But in my heart I knew that there was no way it would have been possible, not without Stevie Rae. We had done all we could. Under cleansing rituals were protection rituals with a note to the side saying, _not to be confused with protection spells._

"What's the difference?" I asked.

Natasha looked to where I was pointing, "Rituals will always need a circle, Zoey. Spells, though they become more powerful if done within a circle, do not necessarily need one." She handed me another book, "this book is filled with powerful spells that can be very useful to a high priestess, however, I feel that this is a little advanced for you just yet."

I sighed setting the book down and turning back to the one filled with rituals. "Defensive rituals? How is that different from protective rituals?"

"Defensive rituals," Natasha smirked, "yours would be particularly powerful. You've already learned how to direct the elements, have you not?"

"Direct? You mean like focus them on a specific task?"

"Yes that is exactly what I mean. Most fledglings with an affinity for the elements have to learn how focus and control them. Sometimes it takes years for the fledgling to become truly focused and controlled. But if they can they will be able to use their affinities to form a strong defense."

"You mean like using the wind to blow against whatever is wishing you harm?" I asked thinking about the raven mockers.

"Oh, much more than that, Zoey. However, before you can perform defensive rituals you need to become much more comfortable using the elements for lengthy amounts of time. Using an element like that requires an incredible amount of energy and strength and can be very draining for someone who isn't prepared. It could even be damaging to a fledgling who hasn't made the change."

I nodded, "That makes since," I said thinking about when I had tried to use all the elements at the same time. I had felt like I was running a marathon.

"We'll work on it together," She said pushing this book aside as well. "but today we're going to start on meditation. I know that probably sounds strange to you, but being able to stay in touch with Nyx is very important. The more centered around her you are the stronger you will be."

I smiled thinking about how Nyx was already the center of everything I did and how Nyx was in constant contact with me. "Ok so how do we start?"

"Come with me," she said taking my hand and leading me towards the center of the room to where there was no furniture. She stopped me gently then stood behind me gripping the tops of my arms. "Close your eyes and breathe deeply," she whispered.

"Ok," I breathed taking time to concentrate on what she was telling me.

"I want you to think of nothing, but your goddess. Picture her in your mind if you can, or at least what you think she would look like."

I smirked as I thought about the two times I had seen Nyx with my own eyes. I visualized her the best I could trying to remember details that were hard to recall. Her beauty had been so great and other worldly she was hard to describe. I could see her long flowing hair, the way her beauty seemed to glow. I thought about the sound of her voice and how her lips had brushed against my forehead that first day I had been chosen by her. I remembered her words, _I have marked you as my own. You will be my first true u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya v-hna-I sv-no-yi… Daughter of Night…in this age. You are special._ The words replayed over and over in my mind and though my eyes were still closed, soon I could see Nyx clearly though she did not speak to me. She stood still her hair flowing around her playing on the gentle mist that surrounded her. I took in a shaky breath as my body began to tremble with the strength that was flowing through it.

"Good, Zoey," Natasha's words came through the mist. I breathed in again and realized I could almost taste that mist. It tasted like lavender. "Now, I want you to choose an element. Only one element."

I watched Nyx as I began to concentrate on water and saw her smile and nod. Water could cleanse and bring peace as well as sustenance. I felt Natasha slowly begin lifting my arm with her hand.

"That's it, Zoey, keep breathing, let the element you have chosen flow through you."

I could smell and hear the waves crashing around me and then there was a strange tingling in my hand as water began swirling in and around my fingers. I opened my eyes, still breathing slowly to see a ball of water circling and spinning in my hand. My jaw dropped as I looked at what I was holding and what was more shocking was I could feel the power that was flowing out of me and into this little ball of water.

"That's amazing," I said serenely. I closed my eyes for a second and could still see Nyx smiling; I could still feel her pulling at my heart and filling my spirit. It was absolutely the most awesome thing I had ever felt!

"It is amazing," Natasha agreed, "however I think that is enough for today. I want you to close your eyes again and thank and release water Zoey. As you do continue to breathe deeply. Nyx has been strengthening you but your body will feel drained as we end the exercise."

I did as she said and was surprised when my body nearly slumped over. If it had not been for Natasha's steadying hands I'm sure I would have ended up on the floor. She helped me to a nearby chair and then quickly handed me a brown pop. It took a sip and nearly moaned as the flavor exploded in my mouth. It was laced with blood.

"It will help bring your strength back, so drink all of it."

"Natasha?" I questioned between sips.

"hmmm?" she said eyeing a few of the books on her desk.

"Did you inform the rest of the council about the visions last night?"

She looked at me seriously and then walked over taking the chair opposite of mine, "I told them there was a vision of Neferet and to be on their guard. I was waiting till I could speak to you and Aphrodite both before I told them anymore."

I nodded, "But they know, right? To be watchful and that Kalona can easily influence

them and…"  
"Calm down, Zoey. I assure you we are taking every precaution. The palace is being heavily guarded and all of the High Priestesses are on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary."

I grimaced. That was all well and good, but I knew that warriors and people being aware of what was going on had not been able to stop Kalona or Neferet before, "I'm just concerned. We're almost positive that taking over the Council is their next move."

"Mmmm," Natasha nodded, "Yes we fear that as well. But we will discuss this further during fifth hour when I have both you and Aphrodite available."

I sighed. That was probably for the best, "Who's teaching vamp soc?" I asked changing the subject.

"Alexandria will be your instructor for now. At least until we find a new replacement. She really is an excellent teacher and I think you'll find her lectures fascinating."

"I'm sure I will. I've really always loved vamp soc. That's been my favorite subject since my first day here."

She smiled at me, "I'm glad to hear that." She stood again taking my empty glass and setting in on a nearby counter. "Zoey, I really am quite proud of you. What you did today took great strength and great concentration. Most would not have made it that far in their first attempt at meditation. It truly was amazing."

"Thank you," I said and was sure I was blushing.

"You're welcome," she said checking her gold watch. "Your next class starts in ten minutes," she said approaching me again to help me from my chair. "How are you feeling?"

I thought about it stretching my body out. I was a little tired and felt as if I had been working out really hard, but it was nothing too unbearable, "I think I'm ok."

"Good," she said brushing my cheek. "I'll see you in a few hours then."

I left her office feeling really good. I couldn't believe that I had been able to do that. I mean I had always been able to call water to me, but to control it like that. Even though it was only a small amount it was still pretty cool. And then to have felt so connected with Nyx. I wasn't sure I could describe it to anyone even if I tried! It had been truly amazing as Natasha had said! I could still feel her and it felt great.

"Zoey!" I was brought out of my reverie by a familiar voice. Did he really have to ruin my high right now?

"Erik?" I turned around questioning.

"Hey, look, I was wondering if we could talk?" he asked looking a little unsure.

I had been hoping I could put this off a little longer. I didn't want to hurt him again, but I really didn't know how not to. "Aren't you supposed to be teaching a class?" I asked trying to delay the inevitable.

"There isn't a Drama class first hour."

"Oh, right," I mumbled, "Sure, then. What did you need?"

"Well, I was hoping we could talk about us?" He held up his hands as I started to protest, "I know you said you needed time, but Zoey not knowing is killing me. I know I made some mistakes. I know my jealousy almost got you killed not to mention that it is extremely untasteful. I'm sorry about that. I've been thinking and it really is ridiculous of me to be like that. I know you would never intentionally hurt me and I know too that you can handle yourself…"

"Erik, wait," I said stopping him before this guilt trip I was on went any further. I knew he wasn't intentionally trying to make me feel guilty but I did, especially knowing what I had to do next. "Erik, I need you to understand it's not just about your jealousy issues. Yes that's a big part of it, but the other big part of it is me. I don't want to hurt you again and I know that's what I'm going to end up doing if we stay together."

"Zoey, no…"

"Yes, listen. There is just way too much between us for it to end well. I care about you, I really do, but I also care about Stark." I saw his face turn puzzled and grimaced. I had never really gotten around to explaining everything to him. "Not to mention that I'm imprinted with Heath and I have no idea how to break it without hurting him or me. There is just too much bad blood between us, with what happened with Loren and Heath. I know you said you know you shouldn't be jealous but I don't think you will be able not to be. And frankly it's not right for me to try and keep you or for you to try and keep me. I'm sorry Erik, but it has to be over." I was surprised I was managing to keep my composure. I could feel my body shaking as I tried to keep the tears from my eyes.

Erik's face had gone hard as if he was carved out of stone. What was worse was that his features were also cold, especially his eyes. I knew he was just trying to cover the hurt, but still his expression ripped at me. (Let's face it; I'm just no good with things like this.) This was the second time I had hurt him. We stood there staring at each other for a few more moments until finally without a word he turned and walked away.

I waited till he was out of sight before I broke down. My heart felt like it was being ripped in two, but I knew it was more my guilt for hurting him than anything else. This was right. I was doing the right thing. At least that's what I was going to keep telling myself. I took a few deep breaths wiping the tears from my eyes and then headed toward vamp soc. Hopefully Alexandria's lecture would be as stimulating as Natasha had promised. I was definitely going to need a distraction!


	10. Chapter 10

Alexandria was amazing. I had never been so captivated by a lecture in all of my life! She was definitely as good as Neferet it was just in a different way. Whereas Neferet taught with fire and excitement Alexandria taught with experience and authority. Alexandria had been Marked in 1750 at age 15. She had lived through so much and had tons of firsthand knowledge which really showed. What amazed me, even though it shouldn't have, was just how amazingly beautiful she was. She looked no older than 40 but with a radiating beauty. Her fiery red hair flew behind her as she lectured animatedly, her ocean blue eyes sparking with enthusiasm as she taught. Today she lectured on the myths of vampyres that had been made throughout history as well as where those myths had come from. She touched on things that were true, but that had been greatly embellished (te-he, Damien word) such as cloaking and intuition. Most of this was information we already knew, but it was still fascinating to hear her firsthand accounts at how so many of these things had been seen as sinister and feared throughout the ages. She also taught about how humans had bred ignorance and hatred touching on what Shekinah had said about isolation. I realized that she was trying to lay a foundation for peace that Shekinah had not been able to finish in her time here. I sighed. That was good.

Dragons class had gone by in a blur which was no surprise. Fencing always took a lot of concentration and seemed to fly by. Unfortunately the distraction of Alexandria's lecture and Dragon's fighting abilities could not last that long. I frowned as I walked into the lunch room to see all of my friend's curious faces staring up at me.

"Z, what happened?!" Erin asked as soon as I entered the cafeteria.

"You dumped Mr. Gorgeous himself?" Shaunee asked astounded.

"Seriously it only happened an hour ago, how in the world did you two find out about it already?" I asked sitting down next to Damien.

"You know our number one gift and talent is for gossip, Z!" Erin said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah plus that ever-so-fine Cole and T.J. told us," Shaunee said acting as if that should have been completely obvious, which of course it should have been. It only made sense that Erik would tell his friends what had happened.

"So are you going to give us the details or what?" Erin asked taking a bite of the pasta in front of her.

"Guys give her some privacy. The whole ordeal had to be somewhat…" Damien started to say.

"Whatever vocab word you were going to fill in there, don't!" Shaunee said giving him a hard look.

"Brain sharers and vocab boy, why don't you all just lay off of Zoey. If she wants to talk, she'll talk," Aphrodite said taking a big bite of salad.

"Oh don't act like you're not just as curious as we are," Erin hissed at her.

I shook my head at them, "Look there's really not a whole lot of details to fill in. He approached me between classes to talk and I told him I just didn't think it would work between us. Too much has happened and there is still way too much happening," I said taking a drink of brown pop.

"What's happening?" Stevie Rae asked coming to sit on the other side of me.

"Zoey, broke up with Erik," jack whispered across the table.

"I don't think you need to whisper, everyone here knows," Shaunee said looking annoyed.

"You broke up with Erik?" Stevie Rae asked her voice going up a couple of octaves in surprise. I saw Venus's head snap up from a nearby table where she was eating with a few of the other red fledglings and had to literally fight myself to keep from growling at her.

"Yes, look, I just think it was for the best, now can we drop it?" I asked with a pleading look in my eyes.

"Does this have to do with Stark?" Stevie Rae asked curiously.

Apparently we couldn't drop it! I sighed, "No, yes, maybe, I don't know, a little," I stumbled through a list of answers.

I saw Aphrodite smirk and then hurriedly look across the room to where Darius was having a discussion with Dragon. I felt like I was in an episode of the _"young and the restless." _ This was ridiculous! "Look, I'm not sure what all my feelings are right now which is part of why I broke up with Erik. It wouldn't be fair to him, but I would appreciate if we could talk about something else for now," I said meaningfully looking around the group.

"Of course, Z," Damien said side hugging me. The rest of the group murmured their "yeah's," and "sure's" but I could tell they were in no way satisfied with my answers.

"So how did your morning go?" I asked Stevie Rae in an attempt t change the subject.

"Oh-my-gosh, ya'll it was so cool!" Stevie Rae said, her Okie twang becoming strong with her excitement. "Mallika is amazing! I just spent the whole morning talking to her and getting to know her and all I can say is wow!" Stevie Rae chattered excitedly her eyes completely lighting up. "We did discuss some of what I knew about becoming a red fledgling and what I know about us as of right now. She was really understanding and supportive. She took notes and said she was going to look into some of the stuff I was telling her and see what she could find out, such as us being able to mind control and become camouflaged with our surroundings."

"Don't forget about how you like to bite," Aphrodite said under her breath as she took another bite of salad. We all stared at her for a moment before we started laughing. "What?" she said clearly annoyed.

"Yes, she's going to look into that too. We have a very strong blood lust. Even the red fledglings have a strong need and desire for fresh blood. More so then a normal Vamp even."

"Well, I'm glad you guys are trying to figure it out," I said standing up to dump my tray as the bell rang.

"You ready?" I asked glancing at Aphrodite as everyone else began to stand as well. "Natasha wants to see us both today," I said giving her a communicative expression.

"She wants to talk about the vision you mean?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, she wants to talk about that," I said as we walked into the hall.

"How did your morning with her go?" She asked casually but I could tell she was a little nervous.

"Great, she's really nice and really interested in seeing us grow in Nyx and in our abilities. We worked on meditation and focusing the elements this morning. It was the most amazing experience I've ever had. I can't wait to try it again."

"Ok you'll have to explain that to me later," she said as we entered the professor's dormitory. The oak doors to Natasha's study were already open and waiting for us. Natasha stood as we entered the room moving to great us both and suddenly I was just as nervous as Aphrodite to talk about the vision. I reached up unconsciously touching the scratch on my neck. How much did we tell her? I looked sideways at Aphrodite to see she that was struggling with the same question. We probably should have talked this through before we got here. I exhaled loudly to steady my nerves. This wasn't Neferet! She was here to help us, and I knew that. I concentrated as we walked through the door letting Nyx fill me and knew it was all going to be ok. My intuition said that this was right, and I could trust her. The Council was on our side, but I frowned as I thought about Aphrodite's vision. They were on our side for now…


	11. Chapter 11

"Good afternoon, girls. How were your morning classes?" She asked embracing us both.

"Great," Aphrodite said starting to relax.

"Yeah mine were good too," I said trying to smile.

"Glad to hear it," she said moving back into the room and sitting in one of the comfortable chairs her and I had sat in earlier. "Please make yourselves comfortable," she smiled gesturing in front of her. Aphrodite and I both moved taking chairs next to one another. I looked up at Natasha and she smiled at me warmly, "you seem nervous, Zoey." It wasn't a question.

I nodded, "I guess a little. The whole thing makes me nervous," I said speaking about the vision.

She sighed, "I know this is hard for both of you, but I am going to be here for you both every step of the way." She looked us both in the eyes and I immediately felt her reassurance. "Let's start out slow. You said last night, and this morning," Natasha added looking at me, "that the vision was about Neferet taking over the Council. Did you see how she was going to go about this?"

"No, it was already done," Aphrodite whispered softly.

"But you said last night that it hasn't happened yet?" Natasha questioned, her face becoming alarmed.

"That's right," I said looking at Aphrodite.

"It hasn't happened yet, but it will, I just don't know how," Aphrodite spoke slowly her eyebrows pulled together in concentration.

"So if this vision wasn't warning about Neferet taking over the Council, then what other purpose was there?"

"Oh it was definitely a warning about her taking over the council it just didn't give us any details on how it would get to that point," I said trying to explain.

"My visions aren't always so concrete, and sometimes, especially lately, we've had to interpret them. For example I had a vision of what our world would have been like had Zoey been killed before Kalona was released. I saw what the world would become but not how it got there, other than it was a direct result of Zoey's death. Last night we saw what the world will be like if Neferet succeeds in taking over the Council."

"Girls, I would really like it if you could tell me what you saw, as much as possible," she said earnestly. I could tell she didn't want to push us and yet at the same time needed the information.

"It's kind of complicated," Aphrodite said exhaling slowly.

"You see, I only saw a small portion of what Aphrodite saw," I said awkwardly. "The part we saw together was Neferet telling someone that this House of Night needed to fall. The woman was kneeling before her. I think Neferet called her…" I looked to Aphrodite. I couldn't remember Neferet actually saying a name, not during the part of the vision that I saw.

"Her name was Angel," Aphrodite whispered looking a little sad. I could tell this was hard for her, she had been a mess last night and reliving it probably wasn't helping anything.

Natasha gasped her features becoming somewhat distressed, "Angel? Are you sure?" she asked Aphrodite.

"Yes," Aphrodite confirmed.

"Do you know her?" I asked.

"She is a High Priestess of our Council," Natasha said her face becoming calm once more although her expression remained serious.

I looked at Aphrodite, the alarm bells going off in my gut. This was bad, that meant that she really would be deceiving or manipulating the Council somehow. I thought about the vision. It really had been like Neferet was a queen. How was she going to convince to Council to bow down before her. Unless that was Kalona's influence again. "They know that Kalona is able to put people under a sort of spell, right?" I asked Natasha timidly. I knew we had been over this before, but they needed to understand what Kalona and Neferet were capable of.

She looked at me smiling slightly though her eyes held obvious concern, "We have informed them of everything you have explained to us, which is why this particular detail concerns me." She stood then beginning to pace, "What else was in the vision?"

I exhaled, "ummmm, there was crosses, she was killing humans as well as any other resistance," I said looking up to see Natasha's mortified expression. I knew how she felt especially having seen it myself. "That's where I came out of the vision."

She nodded turning to Aphrodite, "So the vision was showing the Neferet would take over the High Council but that this House of Night would still be standing against him. Anything else?"

Aphrodite looked at me before continuing, "Before Zoey entered the vision Neferet and Kalona were discussing the 'Zoey problem.' Kalona is obsessed with Zoey and thinks she was made for him."

"Ah, yes, your grandma explained about the Cherokee legend of A-Ya and how he now believes you to be her," Natasha said to me.

"Yeah," I scowled.

"Well he still believes that Zoey can be brought over to their side and he wants to try. Neferet disagrees and was strongly arguing for Zoey's death."

"So, the vision was warning that Neferet plans to kill Zoey," she finished.

"Not exactly," Aphrodite continued. "We have known for some time that Neferet has wanted to kill Zoey."

"Yeah she made that quite clear when she told Stark to shoot me a few days ago," I grimaced and suddenly I felt incredibly sad. I wasn't sure where it came from. I had known for a while that Neferet was not the person I had once believed her to be in the beginning and I had accepted it. But for some reason I was a-washed with a new wave of sadness for her and I wished more than anything… exactly what was I wishing for? I looked around disoriented to find Skylar in my lap. Where had he come from? I turned my head as Aphrodite continued.

"You have to understand that we were seeing the vision through Neferet's point of view and what she was telling Kalona wasn't necessarily what she was thinking," Aphrodite turned to me. I half expected her to freak at the sight of Skylar but when I looked down he was gone.

"Ok, so Neferet wasn't being completely honest with Kalona?" Natasha asked.

"She was telling him that they should kill Zoey and that she couldn't be swayed but at the same time she was trying to think of ways to bring Zoey to her. She doesn't want Zoey dead but she has no intention of sharing her with Kalona either. Or vice versa. She needs Zoey for something. I think anyway. It was hard to tell; her thoughts weren't exactly clear."

Natasha sat quietly for a moment, "what do you think about this, Zoey?"

"I'm not sure really," I said thinking about the dream but not altogether willing to tell her just yet. "I don't understand what she thinks I could give her or what she thinks could bring me to her, but it does make sense that she would want me there."

"One of the visions I had of Zoey's death was on that Island," Aphrodite spoke quietly.

"hmmm," Natasha sighed obviously deep in thought. She sat back down and looked at us both, "I'm concerned for you both as well as for our world. Obviously the vision is warning us that Neferet has a plan in place to take over the Council. But Zoey, you should take extra care. If you are part of Neferet's plan for ultimate power you should know that she will do whatever it takes to get her needs met."

I did know that, Neferet was relentless when it came to getting what she wanted.

Natasha continued, "As for now, we will take every precaution we can to make sure that these events do not play out. I will personally contact the rest of the Council and make sure they are aware of the details of your vision Aphrodite. For the future I would like you to come to me as soon as you have a vision," she said reaching out and brushing Aphrodite's arms. "I promise both of you I will do my best to keep you and this school safe, no matter what the outcome."

She hugged us both as the bell rang and I walked out feeling a little better knowing that the Council at least knew to be on their guard. That had to help.

"Natasha knows and yet I still feel like it's all going to come crashing down any second," Aphrodite said somewhat irritated. "I hate knowing what could happen and not knowing what to do about it!"

I knew what she meant because I felt the same way. It was like 'waiting for the other shoe to fall,' so to speak. "We've done all we can for now," I said wishing there was something more we could do to be certain.

"I guess it's like vocab boy said anyway, we'll just wait until we have more to go on," she said kicking a pebble out of the way with her stiletto boot.

I shook my head smiling, no matter what was going on in the world around her Aphrodite would always be dressed in the latest fashion.

"See you at dinner?" She questioned.

"Yeah," I said turning and heading towards the stables. I was going to be late if I didn't pick up the pace.

I entered the stables seconds before the bell rang and headed right to Persephone's stall. She whickered as I walked in and I had to smile. "Hey girl," I said reaching out to pet her nose.

"She's missed you," Lenobia said from behind me.

I turned to greet her, "I've missed her, too. How are you Lenobia?"

"I'm fine, Zoey. This stable, however, is in need of your attention," she said gesturing around her. "I would start with mucking her stall and then brushing her out, and if you'd like to stay after class and ride her she probably wouldn't mind that," Lenobia said winking at me.

I sighed as Lenobia left to check on her other students, "Well, girl, let's get this started," I said taking her reigns and walking her out to graze while I mucked her stall.

The hour went by fast as well as my time riding. It was nice just to get away from the real world for a little while and that's exactly what it felt like when I rode Persephone. At those times it was just me and her. I put her things away and sat on a bale of hay just relaxing. It felt like it had been a really long day and I was actually exhausted. One good thing was that things were actually somewhat back to normal for now. Sure we knew Neferet was planning something catastrophic but for now I could almost pretend to be a normal kid, going to classes, and just hanging out with my friends.

"Hey, Zo! Where were you?" Damien asked coming into the stables with Jack.

"Yeah we missed you at dinner," Jack said grinning.

"The twins are especially upset that they didn't get to bombard you with a thousand questions again," Damien said smiling slightly.

"Huh?" I managed to get out brilliantly somewhat confused.

"Dinner?" Jack said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh crap! I missed dinner!" I said standing up quickly. I hadn't realized that much time had gone by.

"Don't worry, Aphrodite grabbed you some food, spaghetti and brown pop, I think," Jack said as we walked out onto the school grounds.

"No one knew where you were though so we were getting a little worried," Damien said shrugging.

"Sorry guys, it's just been a couple of days since I got to spend some time with Persephone. I guess I just lost track of time."

"No prob," Damien said as we entered the dorms.

"Hey Z," Shaunee yelled as soon as we walked in.

"Way to ditch us at dinner," Erin winked.

"As if that would stop us from being nosey?" Shaunee asked.

"Doubtful twin, doubtful," Erin finished.

"So what do you think?" Shaunee asked me.

"About what?" I asked somewhat confused again.

"About Venus switching to fifth hour drama!" Erin said exasperated as if this should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"She what?!" I asked feeling the anger starting to rise in my chest. "When did this happen?"

"My guess is right after lunch," Damien said sitting on the couch alongside the twins.

I couldn't believe it. What a hoe! I knew I had given Erik up, but that did not give her the right to move in on him! She wasn't even being subtle about it. Once again I was overcome with the urge to burn all of the hair off her pretty little head.

"Do you wanna us to go after her, Z?" Erin asked. "I can drench her if you want," she held up a finger and winked.

"No, its fine," I lied knowing I wasn't fooling either of them. "I think I'm just going to go upstairs, get my dinner and maybe turn in for the night."

"You sure? We're going to put in some movies and hang for a bit," jack said moving to insert a DVD.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I'll catch you guys later," I said heading upstairs.

Aphrodite was waiting as soon as I walked through the door to my room, "Hey what happened to you?" she asked handing me a bag of food.

"Lost track of time," I said simply opening a can of brown pop and taking a long drink.

"Oh," she said sitting down on the empty bed.

"Were you worried?" I asked sarcastically.

"I say a big UHG to you!" she said tossing her hair and rolling her eyes. I snickered. It was always funny when Aphrodite let her nice side show. "So you heard about Venus taking Erik's class I'm assuming," she said lying back on the pillow next to her.

I breathed out a heavy sigh. How was I supposed to stop thinking about Erik when everyone kept bringing him up?! "Yeah I heard," I said shoveling a big spoonful of spaghetti into my mouth. It was still hot and very delicious!

"I figured the dorkamese twins would attack you with their latest news," She said examining her finger nails.

"Yeah," I said sitting down on my own bed and leaning back as Nala complained at me.

"I think we're all willing to kick her ass, just so you know," she said nonchalauntly not even looking in my direction as she got up and headed towards the door.

I had to smile, she was trying so hard to seem like she didn't care about anyone. "Thanks but I think I can handle it," I said placing my empty bowl on the night stand next to my bed.

"Whatever, just thought I'd offer," she said turning the handle and walking out.

"She tries to be a hag," I told Nala picking her up and rubbing my face against her fur. I was so tired I probably could have fallen asleep like this, wearing my school clothes and everything. Instead I slowly got up and grabbed some pajamas and headed towards the bathroom. I washed my face slowly looking in the mirror. The scratch on my neck seemed small now, though it still hadn't healed completely which surprised me. It should have been gone by now. I shook it off. It would probably be gone by morning. I walked out of the bathroom and climbed into bed holding Nala as sleep overtook me. It would probably be another long day tomorrow or at least until I got use to being on a schedule again.


	12. Chapter 12

_The High Priestess turned her back on Aphrodite and approached me. "Zoey Redbird, I knew you were special from the day Nyx let me foresee that you would be Marked." She smiled at me and put her finger under my chin, lifting my head so that she could get a better look at the new addition to my Mark. Then she brushed my hair aside so that the tattoos that had appeared on my neck and shoulders, and back could also be seen. I heard the Dark Daughters and Sons gasp as they, too, got their first look at my unusual Marks. "Extraordinary, truly extraordinary," she breathed, letting her hand fall back to her side as she continued. _The picture blurred moving a few seconds ahead, _"Go back to the school. I'll take care of what needs to be done here," Neferet told me. She hugged me quickly and whispered into my ear, "I'm so very proud of you, ZoeyBird." Then she gave me a little push in the direction of my friends. "Welcome the new leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons!" she said. _Again the image changed…

_"You must be Zoey's grandmamma," Mrs Johnson said when we had quit clinging to each other. "It's so good to meet you. You have a fine girl, here."_

_Grandma smiled warmly and started to reply, but John interrupted in his I'm-so-superior voice._

_"Well, actually, that would be our fine girl you would be complimenting."_

_As if on the Stepford Wives cue, my mother finally managed to speak. "Yes, we're Zoey's parents. I'm Linda Heffer. This is my husband, john, and my mother, Sylvia Red-" Then in the middle of her oh-so-polite introductions, she bothered to actually look at me and her voice came to a breath gulping halt midword._

_I made my face smile, but it felt hot and hard. Like it was poured plaster and had been sitting in the summer sun and would crack all to pieces if I wasn't careful._

_"Hi, Mom."_

_"For the love of God what have you done to your Mark?" Mom said the word Mark like she said the word cancer or pedophile._

_"She saved the life of a young man and tapped into a goddess given affinity for the elements. In return Nyx has touched her with several unusual Marks for a fledgling," Neferet said in her smooth musical voice as she walked into the middle of our little group, hand extended directly to my Step-Loser. "Mr. Heffer, I am Neferet, High Priestess of the House of Night, although it might be easier if you would just think of me as you would any ordinary high school's principals. Thank you for coming to parent visitation night."_

_I could tell that he took her hand automatically. I was sure he would have refused it if she hadn't caught him by surprise. She shook his hand quickly and then turned to my mom._

_"Mrs. Heffer, it is a pleasure to meet Zoey's mother. We are so pleased that she has joined the House of Night."_

_"Well, uh, thank you!" My mom said clearly disarmed by Neferet's beauty and charm._

_"Sylvia Redbird, it is always a pleasure to see you."_

_"Neferet it makes my heart glad to see you, too, and I thank you for honoring your oath to look after my granddaughter."_

_"It is an oath that is not a burden to fulfill. Zoey is a special girl." Now Neferet's smile included me in its warmth_** (Flash back scene taken from Marked and Betrayed by P.C. and Kristen Cast)**_._ Then the scene froze and Neferet turned to look right at me. "Come to me, Zoey. Come home and let me care for you once more…"

I awoke shaking but not as shocked and terrified as I had been after the dream I had had last night. This one was just memories, nothing more, just memories. I sighed as I heard a soft meow and looked up to see Skylar walking around my pillow. He stopped to look at me and Nuzzle my face then slowly turned in circle, lying down on my pillow next to Nala. I sighed again and looked at the clock. It was only 2:00 pm and I was still considerably exhausted. I closed my eyes once again drifting to sleep.

_I was standing on an Island next to the water in an all white dress. The moon was completely full and its reflection shimmered on the water. Despite its beauty I instantly felt dread. Why did I keep coming here? I turned around and examined the palace before me. My only consolation was that there were no crosses lining the background._

_"The beauty almost makes you forget the power here doesn't it?" Kalona asked stepping out from the shadows, "At least till you actually get here and feel it yourself." He smiled as he approached me. "Why don't you come to us my A-ya?" He asked tilting my face so that our eyes met. "Do not doom yourself by remaining our enemy." _

_I wished he would stop with this stuff, I wished they would both stop! It was all wearing me out. But I supposed that's what they wanted, to wear me down and make me weak. "You are a fool if you think Neferet will share you," I said my breathing hitching as he leaned down to kiss the wound on my neck._

_"Neferet will learn to share," he chuckled nuzzling my flesh._

_"That is totally disgusting," I said pushing him away._

_He smiled at me, "It's something you will not mind in time." He bent down kissing my lips softly, "come to me A-ya," he said pressing our bodies together sending an intense pleasure cascading through me._

_"You want me to come to the place where Nyx has foreshowed my death?" I murmured between kisses._

_"Her visions can be changed," he whispered back._

_"Only if I heed her warnings," I said pulling back a little bit._

_His eyes twinkled as they locked with mine and I heard thousands of his children from all around the palace, "you are making a mistake A-ya," he said gently._

_"Am I? I am safe where I'm at," I said confidently._

_He smiled raising his eyebrows, "Are you? Don't think that we are not watching."_

"Zoey! Zoey wake up!"

"Stark…" I mumbled sleepily as he continued to shake me. I opened my eyes sure that the dream was just changing again. He was standing above me with a somewhat worried expression on his face, his bow and arrow slung over his side.

"Are you all right?" He asked helping me sit up and then moving back to the window and opening the blinds just an inch or so.

"Stark! It's daylight! The sun…."

"Relax Zoey there is no sun out there," he said grimacing.

Something was wrong. I stood up and walked to his side. He was right, the sky had gone dark with rain and clouds. Then I heard it, the _caw, caw _that was sounding from the trees just outside the school grounds. "No!" I said shaking again, "No!"

"Zoey calm down, we don't know if it's anything. It could just be a normal raven."

"As far as I'm concerned there is no such thing as a normal raven!" I said through gritted teeth. I felt like I was going to lose my mind. I could still hear Kalona's words as they whispered through my mind '_don't think that we are not watching.'_ I turned on the spot and headed for the door. I didn't even care that it was only 4:00 pm. Stark was at my side in an instant taking my hand was we walked down the hall towards the stairs.

"It's gonna be ok, Zoey," he whispered softly trying to calm my panic and my anger.

This was getting absolutely ridiculous. Was it never going to end, or would there always be something lurking around the corner? (ok I know that that totally sounded like a bad old horror movie line, but I mean come on, it's starting to feel that way!) I made it down the stairs and stopped as almost every head in the student body turned to look at me. Apparently we weren't the only ones who had heard the cawing. Even some of the guys had made their way over to the girl's dormitory.

I looked around finding my circle as well as jack and Aphrodite and Darius and began making my way over pulling Stark along beside me.

"What's going on?" I asked the group in general.

"You didn't hear it?" Damien asked.

"No, I did, but what's with the whole student body doing down here?"

"Everyone is panicked," Jack said looking a bit panicked himself.

"You can't really blame them, can you?" Damien asked, "I mean they just found out two days ago that Kalona had put them in an evil trance. And, many of them have been reliving nightmares and uncovering memories. They know about the Raven Mockers, so they're probably down here for the same reason as us."

"Do we know it's Raven Mocker for sure?" Erin asked.

"What else could it be?" Aphrodite said sarcastically. "I mean did we really think they were going to leave us alone?"

"There is no reason to panic just yet," Darius said taking Aphrodite's hand and trying to sooth her. "We don't know what is in those trees. We haven't been able to make out a form of any kind and with the storm it just makes it harder to tell."

"Well I say we go find out!" Shaunee said rolling up her sleeves like she was going to battle.

"How are you going to do that, light all the trees on fire?" Aphrodite asked in a snotty voice.

"That's not a bad idea," Shaunee said glaring at her but completely serious.

"She was being facetious!" Damien said rolling his eyes.

"Face who?" Erin asked.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Shaunee asked.

"It means she wasn't being serious," jack said.

"Thank you," Damien said smiling at jack and taking his hand.

"Well whether she was serious or not we have to do something," Shaunee said aggravated.

"I agree," Stark put in squeezing my hand.

"Yeah, well I'm not sure burning down the trees is it," I said letting out a long breath.

"So what do we do?" Erin asked again.

At that moment the large Oak doors to the girl's dormitory flew open and Natasha followed by the rest of the Council and a few of the professors such as Lenobia, Dragon and Anastasia breezed into the room.

The room fell silent at once as they took in Natasha's beautiful yet clearly upset face. I couldn't tell if it was anger or aggravation, but once again I knew I didn't want to be on the receiving end of whatever emotion she was feeling. Natasha took a deep breath calming herself before she spoke, "I know you all are worried, and given what you have been through I don't blame you," she said beginning to move through the room. "But, I ask you all to be brave. If we let the mere sounds of a raven to cause us to become unglued then we fall! I am asking you to keep calm and allow us to determine if there is any danger as well as to trust that we will protect you if the situation warrants it! This House of Night is strong and you will all stay strong! Now I want you all to go back to your dormitories, and get some sleep or relax. Your classes start in 4 hours and all of you are expected to be there," she said looking around the room. Her eyes came to rest on our group for a moment than she nodded and turned leaving the room. Mallika, and the rest of the Council as well as the professors stayed, however, and began moving through the crowd, comforting students and sending them back to their dorms.

"Whoa," Damien breathed. "Sometimes you forget what it's like when a High Priestess gets angry."

"She's not angry at the students," Darius spoke, "She is angry at Kalona and she knows that fear will keep the students in bonds and chains. She wants you all to be free from him and happy. That is the only reason she spoke so passionately."

We all nodded knowing that it was true. Natasha was right, if simple sounds could make us panic to the point where we all froze up afraid to move than we would fall.

"So what do we do?" Jack asked.

I sighed, "We do what she said and try to get a little rest and maybe some breakfast. But, I do wanna get down to see Stevie Rae and the rest of the red fledglings before class starts. So maybe in a few hours, like 7:00ish?"

They all nodded and we all dispersed Aphrodite, Darius and Stark all following me.

"You all right, Zoey?" Aphrodite asked. "You don't look so good? How much sleep did you get last night?"

I knew she was asking if I had had any more disturbing dreams, but subtly just in case I didn't want Stark or Darius to know. I looked at Stark and then back to her, "I didn't get much sleep. Stark woke me up in the middle of an interesting dream, though."

She caught on realizing that the dream was important as well as that Stark knew about it, "well you'll have to tell me about it later."

"Definitely," I said as we reached her room. "See you in a few hours."

"Get some sleep priestess," Darius said saluting me.

Stark and I walked the remainder of the way back to my room in silence. There were so many things I needed to discuss with him; I just didn't know where to start.

"Were the dreams of Kalona?" He asked finally breaking my silent thoughts.

"Yeah," I said as we opened the door to my room.

"I figured. You were shaking and moaning, and it just didn't seem like a normal nightmare to me. It was too much like he was here still. Then I heard the raven and I knew I had to wake you up."

"Thanks," I said going to sit on my bed. He came over and sat next to me and for a moment we just looked at each other. I had missed everything about him from his messy blonde brown hair to the confidence that radiated from him when he faced life. "Where did you go?" I finally asked breaking the silence.

"I've been here," he said smirking at me. "I just needed some time with Nyx to sort things out. Part of me felt after that school meeting as if I were of no good to anyone. Not after everything I'd done," he explained. "I tried to tell that to Mallika, I tried to leave though the thought of being away from you for any amount of time was killing me." His words ripped at me as the thought of losing him brought on a fresh wave of panic. He continued, "She told me that she could not show me my worth, that only Nyx could do that. She asked me if I was willing to spend a few days in isolation in Nyx's temple and I said yes."

"And?" I asked knowing there had to be more to the story than that.

"And, I know my place, Zoey. My place is with you, the priestess I have sworn to protect no matter how much I don't think I deserve the honor. Nyx has shown me that that was my first step in the right direction and it is on this path that I will find the destiny Nyx has laid out for me," he said lifting his hand and brushing my cheek. "I know Nyx has forgiven me and though I know that that isn't going to make the things I've done disappear I know I have to move forward," he finished giving me the smile I love so much. It was a smile that was amazingly confident even in spite of life's uncertainties and I realized being with Nyx had done him a lot of good. "So what all has been going on since I've been gone? Kalona has evidently made a reappearance back in your dreams," he stated. "When did that start again?"

"Tonight. Although I've had some strange dreams concerning Neferet the last two nights. Oh, and Aphrodite had a vision of Kalona and Neferet taking over the Council." I began to tell him everything that had happened in the last two days. It felt good to have him back; to be able to talk to him about everything. It gave me a feeling of security. I watched as his face became increasingly tight and concerned as I spoke.

"That doesn't sound good," he finally said.

"I know," I agreed.

"And now there's a Raven Mocker in the trees?" he questioned shaking his head.

"You think it's really a Raven Mocker?"

"After what you've told me about your dreams I can't imagine that it is anything innocent no matter how much we might want it to be."

I sighed. I knew he was right; it all just fit together too perfectly.

"So, how's Erik?" he asked giving me a cocky grin and changing the subject.

"We broke up," I said casually looking towards the window. I felt his fingers gently turn my face as I slowly met his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I wasn't trying to be a jerk or anything."

I frowned slightly. I really didn't want to keep talking about Erik. It just made everything harder.

"Well I'm here if you need to talk." Stark said seeming to understand even without me telling him and once again I felt the mysterious bond between us.

"I know and thanks," I said smiling just a little.

"No problem. You really do look tired you know. Maybe you should try to get a little more sleep," he said looking deep into my eyes and suddenly getting more sleep was the last thing on my mind.

His arms came up around me as he pulled me closer to him, our lips meeting in a fiery need to be near each other. He pulled back then, slightly, and I sighed as he pulled me back so that we were lying next to each other. I stared into his eyes a minute longer before knowing that I wanted him. If I hadn't been certain before I was now. Dumping Erik was the right thing to do there was just too many emotions here for me to stay with him. Stark kissed me again, this time more softly, his tongue running smoothly over my lips as his hand ran along the shape of my leg which was now wrapped around his thigh. My breathing was coming in short gasps as he moved to kiss my neck. I tilted my head back giving him more access. Everything felt…right. His lips stilled as he reached the scratch on my neck.

"What?" I was barely able to breathe.

"Is this from the dream?" He asked.

I nodded trying to get my thoughts together. My head was still spinning from our kissing and I was having a hard time focusing. I finally managed to look at his face and saw that he looked trouble. "What?!" I asked again starting to feel alarmed.

"Did you have anyone look at this?" He asked concern evident in his voice.

"Anyone like a healer?"

"Or one of the priestesses," he said coming to lay by my side again. "Zoey, this isn't just an ordinary cut, there's something…" he paused, "I'm not sure, but it doesn't feel right."

"Are you sure it's not just because you know how it happened?" I questioned trying to smile.

He frowned, "Zoey, I can barely get near it. There's some kind of dark energy coming from it."

I instantly sat up, my hand covering the area in question. It felt fine to me. Granted it should have healed completely by now, but dark energy?

"I really think you should have someone look at it. Just in case," he added seeing my mortified expression.

I looked at the clock, it was already after 6:00, "I will be seeing Natasha this morning. I'll mention it to her then," I said feeling reluctant.

"That's probably a good idea," he said helping me stand. "You probably should get yourself ready if you're going to meet everyone down in my dorms," he said winking. He kissed me gently on the lips, "I'll see you in a little bit."

I moaned as he walked out. What exactly did this all mean? The scratch had dark energy? WTF! More importantly what did this mean for me and Stark? Were we together? Why were there always so many things to figure out? I gathered my things and then ran to the bathroom. I climbed in the shower letting the hot water soak through to my bones for several long minutes before washing my hair. It felt good to just relax and try to forget all the craziness that surrounded me.

I climbed out drying myself thoroughly with a towel and pulling my hair back. I looked in the mirror examining the scratch. It hadn't healed but it wasn't any worse either. It was no more than a thin line now, slightly red in color. "What do you think?" I asked Nala as she jumped up on the bathroom counter. She sneezed at me and jumped into my arms. "Yeah I don't know either," I sighed. I quickly changed my clothes and grabbed a pair of shoes. "Come on Nala. We gotta go meet the gang."


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone was already waiting when I entered Stevie Rae's room. She looked up and automatically came to embrace me, "You alright, Z?"

"Of course," I said trying to smile.

"Stark was just telling us that you have reason to believe that it is a Raven Mocker hiding in the trees," Darius spoke.

I took a seat on the bed and looked around the room till I found Stark. He smiled encouragingly and I automatically felt comforted, "Well I'm not exactly sure it's a Raven Mocker but we're fairly certain that it isn't anything good. It could be just a normal raven Kalona is using to spy on the grounds."

"That makes sense," Stevie Rae said nodding, "wasn't it just a raven that caused your grandma's car accident?"

Grandma! I had completely forgotten to call and check on her. Things had been so busy and crazy. I definitely needed to locate my cell phone later today. I hadn't even picked it up since we had returned to campus. "Yeah," I said slowly, "that's what the witnesses said anyway."

"Just out of curiosity," Darius started, "is it a gut feeling that is leading you to believe this?" He asked slowly.

I sighed and looked up at Aphrodite.

"Another dream?" She asked with a knowing look on her face.

"Yeah." Was all I managed to get out before the eruption hit.

"What?!" the twins said together.

"Was it another creepy Neferet dream?" Shaunee asked.

"She didn't cut you again did she?" Erin asked.

"No, well, I did have one about her last night, but the dream I was having just before I woke up was of Kalona."

Everyone became deathly still and silent. "This was going on right before the raven started cawing?" Damien finally asked.

"Yes," I nodded, "he was trying to convince me to go to them as well. I told him I felt safe where I was and he said, quote, 'do not think that we are not watching.'"

"That's bad, right?" Jack asked.

"Well it certainly isn't good," Shaunee said.

"My thoughts exactly twin."

"So whatever it is out there is probably spying on us, is that what you're saying?" Aphrodite asked.

"Great," Shaunee said beginning to pace.

"Just great!" Erin said joining her.

"Look everyone needs to just calm down," I said raising my hands in front of me.

"The priestess is right," Darius said, "it is doing none of us any good to lose our heads."

"Besides, they can spy all they want, but we all know they aren't just going to come back here," I said trying to get them to see reason as well as calm myself. "They know we can harm them and make them flee."

"Yeah, but I'm sure it won't take them long to realize your grandma isn't here anymore and that they can use that to their advantage," Shaunee said sounding exasperated.

I groaned, "Great, just great!" I said mimicking the twins.

"See!" Shaunee said giving me an 'I told you so,' glare.

"Look, we still need to calm down," Aphrodite said surprising us all. "Knowing that it's out there give us an advantage, besides it's like everyone keeps saying if we lose our heads we are history. Going crazy is just going to make us more vulnerable. We need to sit down and think this through."

We all gaped at her for several long minutes before I finally found my voice, "Alright so what do you think?" I asked her.

"I think it wouldn't kill us to do some research, see what we can find that can maybe protect us somehow, or weaken him."

"Such as?" Erin said somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah, this should be good," Shaunee said rolling her eyes.

"I know I've said this before, but die dorakmese twins!"

"Ya'll be nice!" Stevie Rae stood up putting her hand on her hip.

"No, I think Aphrodite may be on to something," Damien said. "We've never really investigated any further then the vision and the Cherokee legends. What if the Cherokee land wasn't the first place Kalona made an appearance?"

"He definitely wasn't the first person to use ravens," Aphrodite said folding her arms.

"What?" I asked surprised out of my stupor.

"You're right!" Damien said starting to get excited.

"I'm confused," jack said.

"Odin, ringing any bells?" Aphrodite asked.

"Oh my goddess," the twins gasped.

"Still not following," Stevie Rae said looking slightly out of the loop. I knew how she felt. I had heard of Odin before but I didn't really know that much about him.

"Odin was said to be King of the Norse gods as well as the god of war, death and knowledge!" Damien said looking as if he couldn't contain himself. "He used two ravens to fly around the world and bring back reports of the events and situations that were taking place."

"So you think that maybe, Odin and Kalona are one in the same?" I asked feeling a little confused. I wasn't sure that that felt right. Wasn't Odin supposed to be missing an eye or something like that anyway? Then I remembered how Kalona could change his appearance and the thing with the ravens was really way too coincidental, and he did later become the sky god. Still, my gut was telling me that it wasn't exactly the same.

"Maybe," Damien said shrugging, "it would really be hard to say, there are so many legends of Odin and not all of them are accurate. But, even if it's not him, the same idea is still present to use ravens to spy on the world around him."

"It wouldn't hurt to examine the legends and see if there are any stories on detecting the birds or repelling them," Darius said bringing his hand to his chin in obvious thought.

I sighed. It was definitely a good thought, "ok if anyone has any free time, try and see what you can find out about Odin and his birds. It may not lead to anything, but as Darius just pointed out, it couldn't hurt."I looked at the alarm clock next to Stevie Rae's bed. It was already 7:50 and it already felt like the longest day ever!


	14. Chapter 14

I practically ran the whole way to Natasha's study and once again made it with only seconds to spare. I walked through the doors to find her in pretty much the same position as she had been yesterday, over her desk sorting through books. She looked up as I moved into the room and smiled at me, "Good morning," she said as I approached her desk.

"Morning," I mumbled back trying to stifle a yawn.

She frowned, "Zoey, didn't you go back to sleep as I asked?" She questioned raising a hand to brush my cheek and running her thumb over the dark circles that I was sure framed my eyes.

"There was just too much going on and too much to figure out," I said shrugging. I sighed. I knew I needed to tell her everything about the dreams but I just wasn't sure how to start. And what if they were only that? Just dreams. But even as I thought it my spirit leapt and I knew it wasn't just a dream. "Natasha, I need to talk to you about something," I said slowly.

Her expression instantly became serious as she moved us over to sit in our favorite chairs. "What is troubling you, Zoey?"

"I think I need your help," I said taking a deep breath. She looked at me patiently waiting for me to continue, kindness filling her face. "I don't believe that it is just a raven out there, and the reason I don't believe it is because of a dream I had last night." I decided to start out slowly and work my way up to the crazy Neferet dream. Not that all the dreams weren't crazy but that was the only one that had wounded me.

"We don't believe it is just a raven either, Zoey," she confided, "But, please go on."

I looked down at my hands as I said the words, "Kalona and Neferet have been making appearances in my dreams the last two nights, which is part of the reason I look so tired today. It wasn't just because I woke up early." I looked up to see that her expression had grown tense. "Last night, the dream I was having just before the cawing started was of Kalona telling me that he was watching us."

Natasha had gone perfectly still, "was that all?" she asked softly.

Her lack of response was making me nervous. She probably thought I was imagining it, "No he was trying to convince me to go to the palace of the High Council."

She sighed, "Zoey, I would like you to sleep in the infirmary tonight. I will stay there with you. I want to examine your dreams," she stopped then examining my face. "Is there more you would like to share with me? I'm sensing that it goes much deeper than what you have told me so far."

"Yes," I said taking a deep breath. "The night after the vision Neferet came to me. It was a really strange dream because for half of it I was floating over the scene watching myself surrender to her. When I rejoined my body she brought a dagger to my neck and said, 'if you come to me now, your life will be spared.'" I let my words sink in before I continued, "She then made a small cut on my neck. When I woke up, my neck was burning and when I looked down my pillow was covered in blood." I tilted my head so that she could see, "the cut still hasn't completely healed."

Natasha kept her face expressionless as she reached out slowly to touch the scratch. She brushed my skin and instantly recoiled as if she had been burned, and I realized in absolute terror that she had been. She held out her palm face up. Across the tips of her fingers was a small, thin red line. I gasped and looked at her mortified, tears welling up in my eyes. She only looked at my face a second before taking me into her arms and beginning to sooth me.

"Zoey, listen to me, it's going to be ok. I'm going to take care of it," she said gently caressing my back as I tried to get a handle on my breathing.

"The cut burned you!" I said, my voice shaking with the panic I was feeling.

"It's going to be fine, but I need you to come with me, we need to go see Mallika," she said pulling back slightly and taking my face in her hands. "It's going to be fine," she whispered again as she pulled me from my chair.

She grabbed my hand and it felt like we were literally speeding down the halls. I couldn't get my mind to stop freaking. Stark had been right, there was something dark around the cut! I barely realized it when we began cutting through the library towards the conference room. Mallika was standing outside waiting for us, a troubled expression written on her face, "what is it, Natasha?" She asked taking me from Natasha's grasp and ushering us both into the room. I didn't understand how she could possibly have known anything was wrong considering my world had been turned upside down only seconds ago. Then again how did priestesses know anything they knew?

"Zoey has a wound we need you to look at Mallika," Natasha said moving behind me and tilting my head so that the scratch was visible.

Mallika's eyes narrowed as she moved towards us observing the thin line that ran along my fresh. She reached out and was still two inches from my skin when she recoiled as Natasha had. I was starting to feel like I was the plague!

"How did this happen to you, Zoey?" she asked softly.

Natasha had gone back to trying to comfort me, rubbing gently circles over my back. I took a deep breath, "it happened in a dream," I said a little uncertainly. I wished they would just tell me what was wrong.

Mallika's face became even more concerned as she looked to Natasha.

"We have reason to believe Neferet is responsible," Natasha said calmly and then launched into all I had told her about the dreams.

"What's wrong with me?" I finally managed to whisper. I was sure my face looked as petrified as I felt.

"I am uncertain of that as of yet, but we're going to find out," Mallika said moving to the door. She opened it speaking softly to the library attendant. "Could you send for Ariana, please?"

"Of course, Priestess," I heard her reply.

Mallika walked over to me once again tilting my face up, "Zoey, I want you to stay as still as possible."

I nodded as she once again reached out her hand whispering words I couldn't quite hear. I was vaguely aware that Natasha was still holding me as Mallika's hand got within two inches of my skin again. She cringed slightly but did not pull away. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she looked at me, her face grim.

"Mallika?" Arian asked as she came through the door.

"We have a problem," Mallika said dully. I could tell she was trying to hold back exactly how worried she was. I wished she wouldn't, it only made me more panicked! "Zoey, I need you to remember as many details about the dream as possible. Anything you can remember no matter how small."

I thought about it, "I was kneeling before her when she pulled a dagger. It was curvy and about six to seven inches long. She dragged it along my skin as she circled me, but didn't pierce it at first. Then after I rejoined my body she came behind me and brought the dagger to my throat. She pulled it so that it cut me, but not enough to do any real damage. It burned," I said recalling the sensation that traveled over my skin. "She let my blood run into her hand and whispered that if I came to her she would spare my life," I finished looking at each of them.

Mallika sighed loudly, "What Neferet did was some very deep, very powerful magic."

"Neferet?!" Ariana said looking alarmed.

"Unfortunately, Neferet has been using Zoey's dreams to manipulate her," Mallika said sadly. "She's been tracking you through this," she said turning to me motioning to my cut.

"Tracking me?!" _Ah, hell!_

Mallika nodded, "yes there may be more to it that that but I am definitely sensing a connection. She can sense where you are."

I could feel myself beginning to hyperventilate, but I couldn't stop, "How do you know all that?"

"Zoey relax," Natasha said once again trying to sooth me. She touched my back and I automatically felt relaxed as if I could take a nap easily and I suddenly remembered exactly how tired I was.

Mallika stepped forward, "One of my gifts is to be able to trace the origins of magic. I can sense it, sense where it is, where it came from, and what its purpose is. Your cut however didn't take much effort to sense. It was radiating…"

"Dark energy?" I supplied for her.

She smiled at me, "Zoey we are going to do everything possible to fix this."

"Can this be fixed?" I asked mostly to myself and to Nyx. I had no clue what I was going to do, but now that the initial shock was wearing off I was getting angry.

"The elements can often heal and restore, Zoey," Mallika smiled softly reciting the very words Nyx had once said to me.

I smiled as I felt Nyx leap within me and knew they were right. If Nyx could use the elements to bring back my memory and save Stevie Rae, then she could certainly break Neferet's curse. Curse, uhg, I was cursed! She had cursed me!

"We'll perform the circle tonight. You and I will cast it together," Natasha said hugging me gently.

"Between your friends and the Council, the power of Nyx will make it well," Mallika said giving me a slight nod and an encouraging look.

"Why tonight?" I asked, "Why not now?" I didn't think it was wise to keep this connection intact any longer than necessary.

"Because you need rest," Natasha said kindly, "and I intend to see that you get it."

I sighed, she was probably right; the circle would be stronger if I was stronger.

The walk back to Natasha's study seemed to take forever. Or, maybe it only seemed that way because the walk to the library had been so fast. Natasha led me back to one of the soft comfy chairs as soon as we entered her study. I sank into it closing my eyes. I felt Natasha grip my shoulder and I immediately began drifting off to sleep.

_I was standing in the middle of the room on the cold marble floor. I sighed resigned to be here once again. I turned as Neferet came into the room looking as beautiful as ever. She was dressed in a dark green floor length dress that shimmered as she moved. Her auburn hair hung down her back in gorgeous waves flowing around her as she walked._

_Her ruby red lips smiled as she approached me, "You know the elements won't be able to bail you out of every situation," she said smoothly clearly knowing all about the conversation I had had with the Council members._

_"They've worked for me so far," I said cooly._

_"Really?" She asked raising both eyebrows, "Then why was it only a week ago I had to heal you?" She stopped then coming to stand right in front of me, "end this, Zoey. All, I want is for you to come to me. I've made it perfectly clear as to where I am and you can't possibly hope to win this."_

_"I wouldn't count on that, Neferet. We already sent you running once, and now I have half the Council backing me!"_

_She smiled cooly looking into my eyes, "So do I."_

_My face instantly sobered, "That's not possible," I whispered._

_She laughed as she began walking again, "Actually it's quite possible, Zoey."_

_I felt my body lurch as if something was trying to pull on it and looked around. Neferet had stopped as well examining our surroundings. She smirked then and walked to the window, "Natasha is very powerful, but make no mistake, Zoey, so am I. Come to me while you still have a chance."_

_"Why do you need me?" I asked._

_She turned back to me, her face cold, "Is it not enough that I'm offering you an opportunity to live?!"_

_I took a step back. She really scared the crap out of me sometimes. I felt the strange pull again and this time I started moving back, my surroundings becoming hazy as I did. Neferet smiled at me on last time, "My kindness will only last so long, Zoey. Come to me while I'm still willing to make an allowance."_

I awoke gasping to see Natasha leaning over me gripping my arms, "It's all right, Zoey. It's all right."

I sat up looking around to see that Stark and Aphrodite were also there. I ran my fingers through my hair looking back to Natasha, "Neferet," I breathed.

"I know," Natasha said brushing a strand of hair from my face. "I felt it as soon as she entered your dreamscape. Unfortunately, she was ready for me. She put up a lot of walls and it took me a while to get through."

I nodded, "I could feel you and so could she." I looked at Aphrodite, "what are you doing here?" I asked a little confused.

"Fifth hour," she said simply.

"You were right about the cut," I told both her and Stark.

"Well at least you can admit it," Aphrodite said grinning.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, well, you were wrong about the vision," I said trying to stand.

Aphrodite froze dropping the book she had been holding, "What do you mean?"

I looked back at Natasha, "They're already on the island. She as good as said she has half the Council behind her."

"What?!" Stark exclaimed.

"She's already taken over the Council," I said discouraged.

"Zoey are you sure?" Natasha asked.

"Zo, she could just be trying to draw you there," Aphrodite said looking a little freaked.

I sighed, "I think she may be telling the truth for once."

Natasha nodded, "I'll look into it. All of you are to stay here," She said giving each of us a hard look and then sweeping from the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Stark, Aphrodite and I all stood there silent for a moment just letting it all sink in. I had a bad feeling in my gut telling me that the peace we had had for the last few days was about to be over. If Neferet had managed to take over the High Council she would eventually sway the other schools and it wouldn't be long before the Vampyre world declared war on the humans. I finally managed to say this out loud and was given mortified expressions from my kind-of-new boyfriend (I think) and as she put it, my way better looking side kick (eye roll).

"Well how do we stop it if it is true?" Stark asked.

I stopped thinking about it, "Maybe I should try and go there."

"Zoey, I hate to be the smart one, again, but did you ever think that you're going there might be what starts the war?" Aphrodite asked.

"Huh?"

"My vision of your death," she said giving me a 'this is so obvious look.' "The war on humans seemed to be directly linked to your death."

"But Neferet never knew that," I said beginning to pace. "No she wants me alive for something, I can feel it." And I could. This recent dream had just made me more certain of that. She definitely needed me for something. Not to say that she wouldn't kill me afterwards, but for now she wanted me alive.

"Look there has got to be another way besides any of us going there," Stark said trying to get me to see reason.

"Besides we know from my last vision that this will be the one House of Night that is still standing against them. This will be the one safe place on earth," Aphrodite spoke I think trying to console herself.

"And it will be like a prison," I said giving her a hard look. "After they become powerful enough it won't matter that we can make them flee from here. The war will be all around us and we will be trapped."

"That's a good point," Stark sighed. "Which brings us back to what do we do?"

"I don't know!" I said getting frustrated. "I really think my only option is to go."

"No, that can't be our only option," Aphrodite said looking equally discouraged.

"Aphrodite, you don't have to go anywhere."

"Yeah right, Z," She said rolling her eyes, "It's my job to keep my visions from coming true and that means watching over you!"

"Yeah, if you did go, you definitely wouldn't be going alone," Stark said firmly and I wondered if we should mention that he had been in the second vision of my death. I looked over to see that Aphrodite seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"No one is going anywhere," Natasha said storming back into the room with the rest of the Council right on her heels. "At least not yet," She sighed walking back to my side and examining me to make sure I was still feeling ok after my dreamtime with Neferet.

"I'm fine," I whispered. "What's going on?"

"We believe the council has fallen," Alexandria said looking deadly serious. I looked at all their faces then. Though there were obvious traces of sadness, none of them showed any sign of defeat. In fact, it was just the opposite, they all seemed strong and confident and like scary High Priestesses you did not want to mess with!

"We will be having a meeting as soon as school is out with the professors as well as the schools prefects," Mallika said raising an eyebrow in our direction. "Everyone knows that they are to meet us here as soon as the bell rings."

"We have all agreed, that for now, you should be involved and brought up to date with as much as we know," Alexandria said moving to stand on the other side of the room.

"However, we would also be appreciative if you let us in on all you know, such as what has been discussed at your morning meetings?" Ariana asked looking at me and I remembered she had been in the infirmary and probably witnessed are comings and goings over the last few days.

"Meetings?" Natasha questioned looking at Aphrodite and me.

"They weren't really official meetings, it was just more of a making sure everyone knew what was going on kinda thing. Like we're doing tonight."

"So in other words you were discussing Aphrodite's vision and your dreams," Natasha said nodding her head as she thought.

"Yeah pretty much," I shrugged, "Oh, did anyone find any information on Odin?" I asked suddenly remembering this morning's discussion.

"Yeah, like when would anyone have had time to do that?" Aphrodite asked sarcastically. "But if anyone did it would probably be brain boy. He looked the most jazzed at the new theory."

Natasha cleared her throat I looked around to see all of the High Priestesses watching us with amused looks, "sorry," I mumbled.

"It is quite alright, Zoey," Mallika answered, "It is good to have theories, but in these dire times it is going to be sticking together and working with each other that will keep us strong and see that we are victorious."

I nodded. It was never good when Neferet or Kalona could get one of us alone or isolated.

It was only a matter of minutes after the bell rang before Natasha's study was packed full of students and teachers.

"Priestess," Darius saluted as he came over wrapping up Aphrodite in a strong embrace and kissing her gently on the lips.

"Hey, Darius," I said nodding back in his direction as the twins approached us.

"What's up, Z?" Erin asked as her and Shaunee came over to sit by Stark, Aphrodite and I.

"Nothing good, that's for sure," Aphrodite murmured.

"Another vision?" Shaunee asked.

"Nope another dream that kind of contradicts my vision," Aphrodite said giving a fake smile.

"Contradict? What does that mean?" Damien asked as he joined our group.

"Wait, you don't know what a word means?" Shaunee asked as her and Erin started to giggle.

"And, that's an easy word, too!" Erin said between laughs.

"Sure is twin, sure is!"

"I meant how did the dream contradict Aphrodite's vision?!" Damien said exasperated and even Jack giggled.

"Neferet basically admitted to having taken over the Council and Natasha was able to confirm that," I whispered hurriedly.

There was a collective gasp from my group of friends followed by Stevie Rae's, "WHAT?! Ohmydearsweetlord!"

I had to say I agreed with them. This was in no way shape or form a good thing. I felt a chill go through my body as I thought of Kalona and Neferet and their plans for world domination (Hahaha world domination). I looked up as the door slammed to see that Erik had been the last one through. He glanced at me for a second with cold hard eyes and then quickly turned his attention to Mallika who had begun to speak.

"Professors and students, we have called you here because it is our belief that Neferet and her evil consort have been able to infiltrate through the High Councils defenses and have succeeded at taking the place of power there. We believe that the Council, apart from the few members who reside here," she said gesturing to herself, Alexandria, Ariana and Natasha, "has fallen."

Whispers began to fly around the room almost immediately but became muffled once more as Mallika held her hand up for silence.

"How are you certain?" Anastasia asked.

"Our ties from the rest of the Council have been severed. While this could be due to a coincidence such as a storm we do not believe it is," Alexandria said softly. "We have been unable to reach anyone even through our gifts."

"Many of you know that it is my gift to sense magic, affinities, gifts, and even circle rituals," Mallika continued, "and I tell you there is much darkness surrounding the palace. So much so that even though I am away from my home I can still sense its presence. It is the same darkness that surrounded this school when we first arrived." Mallika said with absolute assuredness.

"Neferet's main plan has always been for a war with humanity," Lenobia stated calmly. "If she has indeed over taken the High Council then we must assume that that is her next move."

"I agree sister," Mallika said just as relaxed. "Although she has much to gain by bringing the other schools to her side."

"Can we stop her?" Dragon asked fisting over his heart as he spoke.

"I very much hope so, warrior," Mallika nodded back at him. "Unfortunately Neferet has made her move wisely knowing that we are still not healed from her last attack. The one she centered around this school. Much of our warriors were killed in battle, as was our beloved High Priestess. Neither Ate, nor Shekinah have yet been replaced."

"I'm pretty sure Neferet just voted herself into shekinah's place," Aphrodite grumbled and then quickly covered her mouth when she realized she had spoke out loud. "Sorry," she murmured.

"Don't be, child," Mallika smiled gently, "we believe you are right. Neferet has made herself the ultimate High Priestess, ruling as a Queen. And since the rest of our world is without a great number of our warriors and can be easily influenced by Kalona himself, the situation we face does not look good at all."

"So what do we do?" Erik asked, "Can't we warn the other schools?"

"We can and we have," Arian spoke up, "We have been in communication with the other Houses of Night all day and they seem relatively unconcerned which leads us to believe Neferet has already gotten to them."

I felt my heart stop as I heard Neferet's laugh in my mind as if she were sitting right next to me listening to our conversation. I took a few deep breaths and looked around to see Skylar on top of the bookshelf. He looked right back at me and tilted his head, and before I could do anything, mysteriously disappeared as he had the other day. I realized he had become the night disappearing in mist and shadow. I looked around anxiously for him but couldn't find him anywhere. Neferet's voice sounded very clearly in my head this time, "I have ultimate power, Zoey and your House of Night will fall as well. Why not spare yourself?"

I shook my head trying to focus on the conversation in front of me.

"A defense will need to be made around the school grounds, spells and rituals will all be needed, though I must remind you that Neferet is a High Priestess herself and will know all of what we do."

"Which really bites because we don't know all of what she can do," Aphrodite said surprising us again by speaking up.

"This is true," Mallika said nodding at Aphrodite, "We cannot even begin to comprehend the powers that Neferet possesses. She has already begun attacking our school, though inadvertently as her attacks have been, they can still cause us much damage," she said looking at me and I shivered as I realized she was referring to my dreams and the cut. (Great, and once again I feel like the plague!)

"Wait," Erik said stepping forward, "what does that mean exactly?"

Mallika turned to him her expression soft, "Just that she and Kalona both have ways of making themselves known to us as well as spying as we all saw this morning."

I sighed grateful that she didn't mention my dreams or the cut to everyone. Sure most of the people in the room new already anyways, but still.

"Though it was not a full grown Raven Mocker at our gates this morning, the bird was still obviously sent by Kalona. And I do believe our prefect council has come up with some interesting theories on that?" Mallika questioned looking to our little group.

"Well it's not so much of a theory as it is an idea that might lead us to some information that could later help us defend ourselves," I said looking around for Skylar. Aphrodite had definitely been right, that cat was definitely spying!

"You see," Damien began and I cut him off.

"No! don't talk about it in here," I said a little too harshly.

"Why not, Zoey?" Neferet's voice sounded in my mind once more, "I am so intrigued as to what you have come up with," she said chuckling.

"Z?" Shaunee said looking concerned.

"You all right?" Erin whispered.

"What's up?" Damien asked.

I looked around to see that everyone else was looking equally nervous by my outburst which just made Neferet laugh even harder. She was really getting on my nerves!

I looked at Natasha , "She can hear everything right now," I whispered. Natasha's face went instantly hard and panicked at the same time as she approached me. "It's not me," I said turning towards Aphrodite, "Skylar."

"Oh, sure, now you believe me!" She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Look I just wasn't sure till now. He was up on the book shelf and then he just disappeared." I figured I'd leave out the part about me hearing Neferet's voice clearly in my head. No reason to freak everyone out even more.

"Neferet's cat?" Lenobia asked. "We've been searching for him for days."

"Well you should have checked Zoey's room," Aphrodite said rolling her eyes.

"You've had that cat in your room?" Damien asked.

"Look there was not much I could do about it; he comes and goes just like Nala, just like all the cat's here. And short from Aphrodite's grand plan to light him on fire there was not much else I could do to keep him out without also keeping Nala out or trapping her in!"

I could see that all the teachers were looking wary and upset. "You are creating quite a stir, aren't you?" Neferet asked and I sighed loudly hoping she'd get the point to leave me alone without me actually having to say it! "You know he is your cat now, don't you?" She asked invading my thoughts again. "I've asked him to stay with you, watch over you, since I am unable to be there myself."

That idea sounded nice and motherly, she even said it in a sweet loving voice. However, I knew that 'watch over you,' was really code for 'spying on you.' For the first time in my life I was wishing Neferet could actually read my mind so that I could have this conversation without looking like a complete crazy person!

Mallika cleared her throat, "everyone, please, be calm. This is just another perfect example of what Neferet and Kalona are capable of. Nothing may be what it appears. Until we can reconvene this meeting safely I would like each of you to be on your guard. Professors we will be meeting back here tonight, but for now you are dismissed. Zoey, I would like you and your friends to please stay for a few minutes."

I nodded as all the professors left the room apparently searching for Neferet's renegade cat. I knew they wouldn't find him. Neferet was protecting him and he could come and go as he pleased, appear and disappear as he felt necessary. I looked up to see Erik looking back over his shoulder at me as he left the room. His face was no longer hard but worried and concerned.

"Ok, so what is up, exactly?" Aphrodite asked as soon as the door shut.

I looked at them all, my friends and the council and sighed, "Neferet cursed me through the dream she cut me in. She is now linked to me somehow, or so Mallika says." I looked up at Mallika who nodded. "Neferet can trace me, in that she can sense where I am. But," I took a deep breath as I directed my next question to the Council, "can she speak to me through it?"

Mallika stepped forward examining my face, "Have you heard her voice?"

"Yes, which wouldn't surprise me if she were here; she's done that a few times before. But from miles away?" I questioned.

Mallika reached out her hand towards the cut on my neck and frowned, "It's stronger. The longer we leave it in place the stronger the connection she will have to you. When did you begin to hear her?"

"Just now, during the meeting. That's how I knew she was listening, but I don't think she was hearing it through me. Neferet's never been able to read my mind," I said quickly.

"No she would not be able to use you to gain information unless you told her. This connection is not the same as an imprint. I would say your guess about the cat was right on target," Mallika said slowly.

"It was actually Aphrodite's theory," I said smirking at her.

"And, next time you better believe me!" She said clearly still gloating in the fact that she had been right.

"Uhg!" I said rolling my eyes. "Can we please just perform the circle to make sure?" I asked starting to feel annoyed.

"Of course, Zoey," Natasha said caressing my arm.

"We're casting a circle?" Stevie Rae asked.

"The elements have always been able to help us before," I said nodding at her.

"I'm game as long as I don't get bitten again," Aphrodite said.

"Clearly you don't need a circle to be bitten," Shaunee said snickering and Erin joined her.

"Die Dorkamese twins!"

"Aphrodite, be nice!" Stevie Rae said putting a hand on her hip and tapping the toe of her cow girl boot.

"That's enough," Natasha said calmly but everyone instantly quieted. "Everyone take your positions. Zoey we are going to try and make your circle twice as strong by meditating as you cast the circle. However you and I are going to start by doing the exercise we did yesterday only slightly different. Do you think you are up for it?"

"I'm up for whatever will get this mark off my neck," I said grimly.

She smiled touching my face lightly, "The rest of you need to focus your elements on healing and erasing all traces of evil when Zoey calls it to the circle," she said looking around the group.

"No problem," Shaunee said.

"We got your back, Z!" Erin grinned.

"You know I'd never let you down," Stevie Rae said giving me a big smile and making me realize how much I'd been missing my best friend. The last few days had been so crazy I hadn't gotten to spend a whole lot of time with her.

"Let's do it," Damien put in.

Aphrodite walked around the circle giving each person a candle and handling the smudging stick as Natasha came behind me gripping my arms.

"Ok, Zoey, we start by breathing deeply and centering our thoughts on Nyx," She whispered in her lullaby voice making me feel light and calm.

I did as she instructed letting air fill me up with each breath as I thought about Nyx's voice and her plans for me. I thought about how much I needed her and how I couldn't do any of this without her. I pictured her the time as she had shown up in Aphrodite's room and heard her voice, "_follow your true instincts more often, Zoey._ _I am never far from your heart!"_

_"I know!" I thought back suddenly feeling like I could cry and I was sure I probably was. "Nyx I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to stop them, every time I think we're on the right path she just ends up stronger!"_

_Once again Nyx's image materialized before me though my eyes were definitely still closed, "you are on the path I have laid out for you, Zoey. You only need to look at the Marks that frame your body to see how incredibly proud I am of you. You have done well and continue to do well. You will not fail me, my u-we-tsi-a-g-ya," she smiled lovingly at me. "Have faith in yourself and your instincts. I am leading you always, and though you may not always here my voice I am there in every decision."_

I felt Nyx's power begin to flow through me as it had yesterday and I immediately felt relaxed and strong. I kept my eyes closed watching Nyx's face as I felt Natasha begin to move us.

"Call on the elements, Zoey," Natasha's voice whispered softly, "you're ready, just keep it simple and let Nyx do the rest."

"Wind, I ask you to come and bring your cool life giving air to heal the sickness and evil that has been brought to me. Wind join our circle," I heard Natasha click the lighter and instantly felt a gust of wind.

"Whoa," Damien whispered as wind wrapped around us like a small tornado.

Natasha moved us as I began to call on fire, "Fire you are our warmth and out light. I ask you to come and burn away the evil that has touched me as you join our circle."

I heard crackling as Shaunee's candle lit itself and we were enveloped into overbearing warmth. I immediately began to sweat and was glad that I was moving next to water.

"Water, I ask that you restore me and wash away the evil that has been put upon me. We call you to our circle."

The sound of waves crashing automatically filled the room as well as a mist that was soaking everyone. Every element was so much stronger, that each time I had to resist the urge to open my eyes and see for myself.

"Earth, we thank you for your strength and endurance, I ask you to come and strengthen me letting your healing power flow through me as you join our circle."

Natasha lit Stevie Rae's candle and I was almost certain the floor beneath me had literally turned to soft grass and that the sound of birds chirping was coming from real birds that had appeared. I heard Stevie Rae's, "Oh my goooodness," and smiled at Nyx who smiled and nodded back.

"Ok, Zoey, I want you to focus on spirit as you focused on water yesterday," Natasha whispered as I began to call on fifth element.

"Spirit, a great evil has been released with the purpose of causing me great harm, but I know that you are stronger and can vanquish any evil that still intends to harm me. I call you to our circle." I began to breathe deeply focusing everything I had on spirit as Natasha clicked the candle. I felt my spirit leap and then explode moving throughout my whole body. Every part of me tingled and I couldn't help smiling. Then I heard my circle gasp, closely followed by the rest of the room, and knew that spirit had expanded to touch them as well.

I felt like I was floating, as if my feet had left the earth's floor and once again I was exhilarated by the power and strength of Nyx that flowed through me. It was amazing. I could stay like this forever, simply sitting with Nyx, and watching her. It really was like an emotional high that just kept getting better!

"The connection has been broken," Mallika stated and I could tell she was still very much in the presence of Nyx through her meditation.

I nearly groaned when Natasha said, "thank and release the elements. Remember to stay focused. Nyx has been strengthening you and what you just did took a lot of energy your body is not use to using."

I kept my breathing even as I released each element and this time really did collapse back into Natasha's waiting arms. I opened my eyes to see her smiling at me as she held me up.

"You did amazingly, Zoey. You all did," she said turning to look at my friends.

"That was awesome, Z!" Shaunee said.

"The extra meditation from the council made everything twice as strong!" Erin said ringing out her soaking wet shirt.

"But, spirit, that was the coolest and it was different then when you called the other elements," Stevie Rae said raising an eyebrow.

"That's because she was focusing on it," Damien said looking thoughtful. "You didn't tell us you were learning to focus the elements. That's way cool, Z, and really advanced!"

"And really tiring," I managed to get out as I finally made an attempt to stand.

"Here," Ariana said handing me a glass of wine which I drank down in a few gulps, the blood that had been placed in it exploded in my mouth and slowly began to re-energizing me. I handed the glass back and then slowly reached up feeling my neck. The cut was gone and I sighed with relief.

"Take extra care, Zoey," Mallika said approaching. "The connection may be broken, but Neferet is in no way going to give up. She wants you very badly for something, I was able to sense that much, and she will keep trying."

I sighed as Stark moved forward wrapping his arms around my waist to support me as I stood there. I rested my head against his chest just letting myself breathe and relax. Mallika was right. This connection was broken, but Neferet would keep coming, and now that she and Kalona were in the ultimate position of power we were all in danger.


	16. Chapter 16

I had never been so happy to see food in my entire life! With everything that had gone on this morning eating breakfast had managed to slip my mind, and since I had slept through lunch, dinner was now my new best friend. I made my way through the line of people filling my tray up with spaghetti and brown pop (No, spaghetti never gets old!) and I was just glad to be getting a few minutes to relax and eat with my friends.

"Well it's been another fun filled day," Aphrodite said sarcastically as we walked to our tale carrying our trays. "Do you think we might actually be able to sleep in tomorrow?" She asked raising an eyebrow, "cuz honestly Z, these morning meetings are not helping me stay my naturally beautiful self!"

I heard Shaunee snort and looked up in time to see Aphrodite getting ready to return some sort of nasty comment.

"We should all be able to get some sleep tonight," I said before the bickering could start.

"What if you have a dream again?" Jack asked looking worried as he tossed Duchess and piece of meat which she quickly ate and then bounded over to Stark's side.

"Well I'm supposed to be staying the night in the infirmary so that Natasha can monitor my dreams, but I have no doubt that one of them will show up at some point tonight," I sighed taking a seat between Stevie Rae and Stark as Aphrodite walked around the table to sit with Darius.

"Can't Natasha keep them out?" Erin asked.

"I don't think so," I said slowly, "Not without blocking all my dreams period, which might be a good idea," I said taking a big bite of spaghetti and washing it down with an even bigger gulp of brown pop. "The point is, if I have a dream Natasha will be there and I can always fill you all in later. So unless Aphrodite has a vision we need to address urgently or one of you awake to a Raven Mocker in your bedroom we don't need to get up early in the morning."

"If there is a Raven Mocker in my room when I wake up, the whole school will be up early because I will be screaming! Those things are Nasty!" Shaunee said shivering.

"Ditto twin!"

I rolled my eyes, "So did you find anything on Odin?" I asked Damien.

"Not yet," he said looking around suspiciously.

"I'm pretty sure the coast is clear," I sighed.

"Well just to be on the safe side," he grabbed a sheet of paper from one of his books and began scribbling.

**Haven't found anything yet, but I know a book where I can start looking!**

I nodded shoving the piece of paper back in his direction, "good, hopefully that will lead us to something."

"It better considering that's all we got to work with," Aphrodite said flipping her hair.

"That's not all we have, Aphrodite," Stevie Rae frowned. "We have your vision and it's not like we're exactly clueless about what is going on around us, so that's a start."

"Yeah, but unless we can think of something to build on that information we're pretty much screwed!" Aphrodite sneered.

"Well you would know all about being screwed," Erin whispered under her breath and Shaunee started laughing.

"Jealous much?" Aphrodite asked raising an eyebrow.

"Please," Erin started.

"Just please!" Shaunee finished. "Just because we're not skanky hoes…"

"Does not mean we don't know how to have fun!" Erin continued.

Damien cleared his throat, "Anyway, I think I'll head out to the library and look into some of that stuff," he said standing.

"I'll go with," Jack said giving him a radiant smile.

I shook my head smiling as I watched them go. They really were just too cute together sometimes.

"Do you wanna catch a movie tonight, Z?" Shaunee asked standing to dump her tray.

"T.J. and Cole are coming down and so is Stevie Rae and some of the red fledglings," Erin finished for her.

"It has been a while, Zoey," Stevie Rae said giving me a pouty look.

"Yeah sure," I said standing, "You wanna come?" I asked looking at Stark.

"And miss a lord of the rings marathon?" He asked giving me a sarcastic little grin.

"I don't know about a marathon," I said laughing, "Some of us really do need some sleep. Plus I know you red vamps get extra tired once the sun comes up."

"True enough," He said winking.

"You gonna join us?" I asked Aphrodite as we all made out way from the dining hall.

"I have better things to do with my time then hang out with the nerd herd," she said winking seductively at Darius.

Ok I so did not want to know! I averted my attention back to Shaunee, Erin, Stevie Rae and Stark as we entered the girl's dorms, "I'll meet you guys back down here in like twenty minutes. I want to call my grandma and make sure everything is alright there."

"Tell grandma we all say hi," Stevie Rae said in her Okie twang.

"Will do," I said bounding up the stairs.

I should've been surprised when I opened my door to see Skylar on my bed next to Nala, but I wasn't. I shook my head and began digging through my dirty clothes. The last time I had saw my phone it had been in my jean pockets. I pulled it out from the bottom of the pile and flipped it open. There was one missed call from my grandma, "and of course about a million missed calls from Heath," I finished my thoughts out loud.

Skylar hissed bearing his teeth causing Nala to get up somewhat annoyed.

"What? You have an objection to Heath?" I asked knowing that this was all going straight to Neferet. Why did Neferet think she needed to spy on me all the time anyway? I mean what in the hell did she think I was going to do? She was super powerful and so was Kalona, did she thing I was just randomly going to come up with some magic formula to stop her? I wished it were that simple. I scooped up Nala as I began dialing my grandma's number.

"It is good to hear from you my, u-we-tsi-a-g-ya," my grandma said as soon as she answered the phone.

"It's good to hear your voice too, grandma," I said sighing in comfort and relief. Sure she had only been gone two days but I already missed her a lot.

"My heart has been anxious for you ever since I returned home. Are things alright there?"

"Yeah, grandma, things are fine here for now, but I'm not sure how long that will last." Skylar cocked his head at me as he watched my face and I had to resist the urge to throw him from my room. "Why don't you just leave?" I asked him and growled as he simply yawned and put his head down.

"Who are you talking to, Zoey?" my grandma asked sounding a little concerned.

"Skylar," I said simply. "Grandma do you know of any ways to keep cats from your room?" I asked her.

"I do, but do you wish to keep Nala out as well?" She asked.

"No," I sighed. That had been my whole problem from the start. Maybe Aphrodite was right and I should just light him on fire. But even as I thought it my stomach began to twist. It wasn't right to kill Skylar and actually the thought of killing cats sounded kind of psychotic in a weird serial killer kind of way. I decided on changing the subject, "Are things ok there? You haven't felt any weird vibes or anything have you?"

"No, daughter, I have not. I have only been concerned for your safety. Have you been ok?"

"For the most part," I said slowly.

"Tell me everything," my grandma said.

I began to tell her everything about the dreams and the raven and Skylar and how Kalona and Neferet we were fairly certain had taken over the High Council.

My grandma gasped whispering "Zoey, this isn't good."

"I know grandma, but at least you're safe, though I would feel much better if you were back here. I'm worried. Kalona and Neferet know we need you to make them stay away."

"I have thought of that as well," my grandma said and I could almost hear the frown in her voice. "As much as I don't like to admit it, we may all be safer if I return to your House of Night."

I sighed in relief. I hadn't wanted to ask her to come back so soon after she had left, "I'll let Natasha know."

"Good. Tell her I would like to take her up on her offer for a more permanent room if she is still willing."

"I'm sure she would be more than willing grandma. I might even be able to see if Sister Mary Angela could arrange something if you would feel more comfortable off campus."

"Nonsense!" My grandma said in a strong voice, "I will be fine with whatever the school has to give. We will figure something out, Zoeybird."

"I know grandma, I just don't know what that something is."

"Have a little faith Zoey. I will see you soon."

"Bye grandma." I hung up quickly sending a message to Heath with Nala still in my arms.

_Hey sorry I've been really busy. Hope you're doing well!_

I pressed send throwing my phone into my purse as I dashed down the stairs. It had taken me longer than I thought and I knew I was bound to hear some sort of complaint.

"Finally," Shaunee said pressing play the moment I walked into the room.

"We thought we were going to have to send in a search party," Erin said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry," I said sarcastically taking a seat on the floor between Stark and Stevie Rae.

"Hey Nala," Stevie Rae beamed taking Nala from my arms as I curled up against Stark.

"Did you get everything figured out?" He asked kissing me softly.

"Yeah, grandma's coming back," I said to the group in general.

"Grandmas coming?" Jack said bouncing into the room with Damien right behind him with a few books in his arms.

"Yeah, with Kalona and Neferet taking over the High Council it's just a matter of time…" I let my thoughts trail off.

"That's probably smart," Damien said sitting down.

"Ok it's really hard to watch the movie with you all chatting over there!" Shaunee said clearly annoyed as she and Erin snuggled up to T.J and Cole.

"Why do I feel like there probably isn't much movie watching going on up there anyway?" I whispered and Stevie Rae covered her mouth too keep from laughing to loud. "What do you got?" I asked Damien who was flipping through one of the books he had brought back.

"Just a book on the legends of different gods and goddesses. There are a few chapters about Odin in this one," he said thumbing through it. He motioned then to another book, "this one, however, is all about Odin," he said trying to stifle a yawn. I knew how he felt. This lack of sleep with crazy evil forces to fight was starting to wear on everybody.

"Why don't you look through it tomorrow, Damien? I think we could all just use some time to relax," I said snuggling back further into Stark as he wrapped his arm around my waist. It felt nice just to sit and enjoy everyone's company with nothing more to worry about then what was going to happen next in the movie or if Shaunee was going to throw something at us if we continued to talk.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how much I could concentrate on it right now anyway," he said sliding back next to Jack and watching the movie.

I looked over and noticed that Duchess had found a comfy spot between Jack and Stark which made me smile. I was glad everything was working out in that department. Stark still insisted that Duchess stay with Jack which was good because Jack had really formed a strong attachment to her, but I could tell that it made Stark sad. He really missed her, but I knew it was his guilt that kept him from reclaiming her. At least they were finding some common ground.

It was nearly 7:00am when Stark walked me to the infirmary just minutes before the sun started coming up. Stevie Rae had gone about a half hour earlier not wanting to tempt fate with another sun burn. But Stark was content to wait to the last minute. He treated the sun as he treated everything in life, with an attitude and that cocky grin of his.

Natasha was there waiting for us as we walked in. She was dressed in a beautiful midnight blue silken gown that looked nothing like sleep wear but yet completely comfortable at the same time. I looked down at my own pajama pants and t-shirt and frowned. Stark chuckled seeming to sense my emotions and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Stark, Mallika would like a word with you. She's in your common room waiting," Natasha said grinning at us as we walked in.

"Yes Priestess," he said saluting her. He kissed me more passionately then and turned to head down to the red fledglings new dorms.

I looked over to see that Natasha had set up a bed for me that looked nothing like the normal infirmary beds and I had to smile. The sheets were a light purple while the fleece blankets were a darker purple with beautiful white swirls and stars that reminded me of her Marks. As I approached I realized everything smelt like lavender which made my instantly calm. I sighed thinking of my grandma and relishing in the fact that she would be here soon.

"I thought you would be more comfortable without the hospital sheets," Natasha said giving me a little grin.

"You were right," I said relieved, "thank you."

"Are you ready?" she asked softly.

"I don't know if I can sleep," I said feeling a little nervous. It suddenly seemed a lot harder going to sleep knowing that someone was watching you, waiting for you to fall asleep, so they could examine your dreams.

"That's what I'm here for," she said pulling back the sheets. I climbed in and was amazed at how comfortable everything felt. I laid back and felt Natasha place her fingers gently on my scalp. My body instantly began to relax and feel all tingly. "Just breathe deeply, Zoey."

"Do you think you will be able to keep them out?" I asked.

"I will do my best. Rest now, Zoey. Sleep now," she whispered as I drifted off contentedly.


	17. Chapter 17

_The lavender must have really been doing a good job soothing me, because that's where I ended up, my grandma's lavender farm. I sighed as I laid back in the grass and stared up at the clear night sky. Everything here was so peaceful._

_"Zoey?" my grandmothers voice questioned. I sat up looking for her but couldn't see her anywhere._

_"Grandma?" I asked feeling a little confused._

"Zoey, wake up," my grandma's voice called to me as I opened my eyes.

"Grandma!" I said excitedly sitting up and throwing myself into her arms. "I can't believe you're here already."

"I was surprised as well," Natasha said smiling from the other side of the room, "but very pleased that Sylvia has decided to rejoin us. How did you sleep, Zoey?" she asked walking over to the bedside and beginning to fold up the blankets.

"Great," I said sighing. And I did feel great. My body felt completely rested and it was the first time in a long time that I woke up without feeling anxious about what I had to face.

"I'm glad to hear it," Natasha said patting my arm softly as she turned to put the rest of the sleep stuff away.

"Did they try to…" I let my sentence hanging knowing she would understand.

"Yes. They were quite persistent on getting through. There were a couple of times during the night I had to block your dreams entirely. I also tried to keep you away from dreamscapes that might make you more susceptible to their influence. Places that might have been easier for them to reach you."

I nodded. I didn't figure that they would leave me alone just because I had managed to break Neferet's curse. If anything they would just try harder as Mallika had said. Or I should say Neferet would try harder. Did Kalona even known that that connection had been in place?

I wished I knew exactly what it was that Neferet wanted. I knew what Kalona wanted, that hadn't changed. He wanted his A-ya, the girl who was made for him. My body shivered as a ripple of pleasure moved through me at the very thought of my soul calling to him. I shook myself trying to clear my head. I would not let my thoughts go there. But why was Neferet so adamant on bringing me to them? What confused me even more was the fact that she was lying to Kalona about it. She didn't want him to know that she was also trying to bring me to the island. Why? None of this made any sense!

"Morning ya'll," Stevie Rae said as she came up the stairs, "grandma Redbird!" she cried running over to hug grandma.

"Good morning Stevie Rae," my grandma said hugging her back.

"Zoey, I'm going to leave you now. It's still fairly early so you should have plenty of time to get ready. I'll see you in a little while," Natasha said smiling at me. She turned then smiling at my grandma and brushing Stevie Rae's arm as she passed by.

I turned to my grandma, "So where are you staying? Has all your stuff been brought in already?"

"Of course, Zoey," my grandma said smiling, "there are still several very nice warriors on this campus who were only too happy to assist me."

I laughed as I thought about how Aphrodite would probably agree with that, "So where's your room?"

"I'm staying in the guest quarters. Your High Priestess has seen to it that I have everything I could possibly need," my grandma said taking mine and Stevie Rae's hands in her own. "Now, what do you girls say to getting a little breakfast?"

"I say you read my mind," Stevie Rae grinned.

"I'm all for it. I definitely need to change though," I said looking down at my pajamas.

"Yeah you do," Aphrodite said walking in with a change of clothes for me. "I didn't know if you would be up in time to make it back," she said shrugging.

"You better be careful, Aphrodite, someone might think you care," Stevie Rae said trying to repress a smirk and failing miserably.

"Grandma!" Aphrodite said completely ignoring Stevie Rae.

"Aphrodite, it makes my heart glad to see you looking so well," my grandma said embracing her.

"Z, are you going to change?" Aphrodite asked turning back to me.

"Weren't you just complaining yesterday about not getting to sleep in?" I asked her raising an eyebrow.

"It's not that early," Aphrodite said glaring at me. "Just hurry up, we're all hungry."

"Look, why don't you all just go on ahead of me," I suggested taking my clothes from Aphrodite's arms.

"Are you sure, Zoeybird?" Grandma asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys back at the dorms. I'll be right behind you," I said smiling as I walked to the bathroom. I took my time changing, not in any real hurry to get back to the dorms. There was still plenty of time and for once I didn't have to rush to be anywhere.

I finished sliding on the boots Aphrodite had brought for me. It figured that she would find the most stylish and yet unrealistic walking shoes for me to wear.

I walked out onto the grounds shivering a little in the morning (evening) air. The night never felt cold to me considering temperature didn't affect vampyres or fledglings the way it did humans, but tonight was different. I could almost feel the cold wrapping itself around me and trying to bury itself into my skin. I looked around as another chill swept over my body and froze. A raven was sitting on a tree branch not ten feet away from me; its eyes glowing red as it gazed in my direction. I tried to tear my eyes away and keep walking but I couldn't, I just kept staring as it flapped its wings and cawed loudly.

"Priestess, you must get inside!" Darius said grabbing my arm and steering me towards the girl's dormitory. I blinked somewhat confused by the commotion that was surrounding me. It had been silent when I left the infirmary, hadn't it?

"Darius, what's going on?" I asked as another Warrior went running by.

"Stark!" He yelled calling Stark over from somewhere in the crowd. "Get the Priestess inside and make sure she stays safe," Darius said as soon as Stark was within ear shot.

"Come on," Stark said grabbing my hand and pulling me through the doors.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

"What's not going on?" He said sarcastically as we walked into the packed common room.

Every TV had been turned to the same station showing a breaking news alert. I looked around finding my friends and grandma all sitting together squished onto one couch.

"Z, you gotta see this," Shaunee said waving me over.

I looked up at the news woman who was speaking, "House of Night schools around the world are closing their gates causing an absolute uproar among the parents who have children in attendance. The High Priestess of all Vampyres had this to say when asked about the schools isolation…"

Neferet walked onto the screen looking as beautiful as ever and began talking in her sugary sweet voice, "The fact of the matter is that these heinous murders have shown us that we need to re-access our relationship with the human world," Neferet said coolly. "And, until the responsible party steps forward the schools will remain closed to the general public. Our student's safety is our first priority!"

"There were two murders at the Chicago House of Night," Damien whispered.

"Two professors again," Erin added, "just like here."

I frowned. It was more likely that Neferet had had those professors killed because they had seen through Kalona's charms and chose to stand against her. One thing was for certain; those murders hadn't been committed by any humans. I swallowed hard as I walked over to look out the window. There was literally a mob outside our gates. The whole situation was getting bad, and fast. It was easy to see how a war could break out soon.

"Even here in Tulsa Oklahoma the tension is growing," the news reporter stated causing my head to snap back up. "The bodies of two teenage boys were found last night down near the old warehouse. Both bodies were covered in multiple lacerations as well as in human teeth and bite marks. The bodies seemed to be literally drained of blood reminding us all of the murders that took place here not even a month ago."

I instantly looked to Stevie Rae who was staring open mouthed at the TV in shock, but I could also see worry written on her face. She definitely knew something.

"Stevie Rae?" I questioned

She looked at me with pleading eyes, "I swear, Z, none of the red fledglings have left the campus since we got back."

"Are you sure about that?" Aphrodite sneered.

"Yes!" Stevie Rae said looking panicked.

"Stevie Rae I need you to be honest with me. Do you know anything about these murders?"

She bit her lip, "Maybe, but I swear it wasn't us!"

What did that mean?

"While the Tulsa House of Night denies having any involvement in these murders," the TV reporter continued, "there are many who are saying that the evidence doesn't lie."

The news then switched over to another reporter who was interviewing an elder from The People of Faith! Uhg! Of course they would seize this opportunity to convince the world that Vampyres were evil.

"Are you ready to go to class?" Stark asked coming up behind me. "All the students are being escorted this morning. We've managed to keep the mob out, but the Priestesses aren't taking any chances."

I nodded, "Yeah, let's go." I kissed my grandma on the cheek and then let Stark lead me across campus. I couldn't believe all of this was happening, it was all completely crazy!

"Come in, Zoey," Natasha's voice called to me before I could even knock on the door. I walked in noticing her face her looked strained and grim unlike it had been only an hour ago. "We have much work to do," she said as I moved to the center of the room. "I assume you saw the morning news?"

"Yes," I said quietly, "Neferet is closing down all the House of Night Campuses. But I don't get what's going on here. Why are we going along with it?"

"We weren't, but Neferet is playing her hand well. Between the Vampyre murders and now these two boys being mysteriously murdered last night, she is forcing us to comply. We can't possibly keep our gates open when things are this heated out there," Natasha said looking frustrated. "Parents are trying to take their children from the schools despite the fact that doing so could kill them. They are blaming us for the murders that took place last night while Neferet is blaming them for the Vampyre murders that have happened here and in Chicago. Meanwhile, Mallika has been sensing some sort of dark energy beneath the city that we can't place and it is growing stronger. We can only assume that whatever it is was placed there by Kalona or more likely Neferet."

That was bad. I was definitely going to have to have a long talk with Stevie Rae.

Natasha exhaled, "We will not let Neferet or Kalona run our lives," she said power filling her voice. For a second she looked every bit like a High Priestess and I had to take a step back. She sighed then becoming calm and serene once more. "Come; let's start your meditation practices. We're going to try and strengthen your abilities today." She came behind me placing her hands on my arms to give me strength and support. "I want you to completely clear your mind for a moment before we start. Think of nothing but your breathing, concentrate on every breath you take, let it focus you."

I did as she said and was amazed to find my mind actually clearing as if nothing around me even existed. I began to think of Nyx once again, picturing her face clearly in my mind. I could see her standing strong and powerful, yet beautiful, kind and loving all at the same time. I smiled as I felt my spirit stir. Nyx was touching my heart.

"Good, Zoey," Natasha whispered as Nyx's power began to flow through my body once more. "Now pick an element to focus on."

I thought of fire this time. Fire was full of power, and yet could be used for warmth and comfort or for destruction depending on its user. I continued to watch Nyx as heat covered my entire body flowing through me and over me. Natasha lifted my arm and I felt it as soon as fire materialized within my palm. It didn't burn but tingled as if flowed around my fingers. I opened my eyes still concentrating with everything I had and stood in awe. The fire I had produced was spiraling up my arm like an exotic bracelet.

"Keep breathing, Zoey," Natasha said taking a tighter grip on my arm with one hand while her other hand circle around the back of my palm increasing my hold on the fire rope. She pulled my arm back quickly swinging it forward again and I gasped as the fire flung out across the room wrapping around a nearby chair like a whip. She moved my arm to the left in one quick smooth motion and the chair was flung through the air landing with a loud crash near the window. I stood watching amazed as she gently pulled my arm back again and the fire returned to me, once more spiraling up my arm. "You try," Natasha said softly.

"I don't know what to do," I confessed kind of nervous. That had been the most amazing thing I had ever saw!

"Just focus on Nyx and your element. Nyx has gifted you; the elements will do what you command."

I took a deep breath and pulled my arm back just as Natasha had. Slowly I looked around the room and then threw my arm forward releasing my hold on the fiery rope. It flew wrapping itself around the same chair and lifting it up. I watched as it formed a sort of cage around it trapping it in mid air. Natasha's grip tightened on my arms as my body teetered. My legs were starting to feel like they were going to give out.

"Bring it back, Zoey. It's becoming too much for you."

I did as she said pulling my arm back. Fire returned to me dropping the chair to the floor with loud crash. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes focusing on Nyx's face. "Thank you fire you may depart," I whispered softly. I immediately fell back into Natasha's waiting arms. That had been the most draining experience yet. But it also had been the most incredible.

"You did great, Zoey," Natasha said lifting me up and practically carrying me to my comfy chair.

"That was… that was…" I stuttered trying to come up with an accurate enough word. Amazing just didn't seem to cut it this time.

"You used fire as a defense," Natasha said smiling.

I gaped at her for a moment not sure how to answer, "Defense?"

"Yes, you were able to focus and control your element."

"But not for very long," I said disappointedly.

"Zoey, what you are attempting to learn takes incredible strength. It is something we are going to have to work to keep building, but you have improved greatly in just the last few days!" She said beaming at me. "I am very proud of you." She handed me a glass of brown pop and blood and then grabbed a glass of her own.

"Will we be able to use that do you think?"

"If you were ever in a situation where there was no other way, you might be able to focus your element long enough to escape. But you have to remember that your body will eventually begin to drain as it did today." She sighed contentedly as she came to sit across from me, "The stronger you grow the more elements you will be able to focus at once until you can do an actual Defense Ritual. But for now," she sighed, "for now what you can do is very limited."

I grimaced wishing there was something more I could do to keep everyone safe. But, the more I thought about it the more it seemed like there was really only one option. I would eventually have to go to Kalona and Neferet and hope that Nyx would give me some way to defeat them.


	18. Chapter 18

By dinner time most of the commotion about the schools closing had calmed down. Well at least for now. The police had finally managed to disperse the crowds outside our gates while Mallika had made a press conference of her own assuring that the Tulsa House of Night was willing to work with the public until the issues were resolved. However, our gates would remain closed until things calmed down. Neferet had won this one and there wasn't much any of us could do.

I sighed as I left the library. I had gone after dinner in hopes of finding something to do at the Dark Daughters meeting we were supposed to be having tomorrow night. I had planned on getting volunteers for the street cat's rummage sale and start collecting things to sell. However, Natasha had said that it was too dangerous for us to go out right now even with a guard.

I turned the corner on the school grounds heading towards the girls dormitory.

"Zoey."

I spun around as my name was whispered from somewhere behind me. I had been half expecting the twins or Damien to be coming out after me considering I had told them I would be back a half hour ago. Who I didn't expect to see was Erik Night.

"What do you want Erik?" I asked a little shortly and then regretted it when I saw hurt flash across his beautiful features.

"I just wanted to chat," he said shrugging. "How have you been?" He asked moving closer to me.

I sighed, "I've been alright, considering. How have you been?" I asked raising an eyebrow so that he understood I wasn't just talking about in general. He had been really hurt when I broke up with him and I hated knowing that he was hurting because of me.

He smiled, "Me? I'm fine," he said somewhat amused and I was shocked to see that he really did look fine. Not to sound conceded like Aphrodite, but I was just surprised that he had gotten over everything so fast.

"Erik," I said shaking my head, "I didn't mean to hurt you; I just want you to know that."

He laughed, but not in a mean way, "Zoey, I'm not hurting anymore, especially since I decided it isn't over between us."

I knew my mouth had dropped open and yet I still continued standing there for several long moments looking like an utter fool. When I finally snapped out of it I had to double check to make sure I had heard correctly, "What do you mean it's not over? Erik we broke up."

"It takes two people to begin a relationship, Z. I'm in this too and I'm not ready to let it go just yet. Even if you are," he whispered taking another step closer to me, and then his lips were on mine, soft, passionate and urgent all at the same time. I felt my heartbeat accelerate as our tongues met and my arms locked around his neck on pure instinct. He moved again pushing me back into the tree and it was enough to make me realize what was happening. I pushed back breaking off the kiss.

"What are you doing?" I asked astounded.

"I told you I don't agree that it's over, I was just showing you why," he smirked. "Face it Zoey, there is still something between us, we both can feel it."

"Erik that's not the point," I started but he cut me off.

"That is exactly the point. I know it's not over even if you don't and for now that's enough," he said smoothly and then quickly walked away.

I stood there just staring at the path he had left on. I was shocked but more importantly I was angry. I knew that there were still feelings there and I didn't need him kissing me to prove it! It still wasn't going to change anything. Just because there were feelings didn't mean that our relationship was right and _I_ knew that even if _He_ didn't.

I exhaled loudly running a hand through my hair before entering the girls' dormitory. Thankfully my group of friends were the only ones up and waiting in the common room.

"What's wrong, Zoey?" Stevie Rae asked noticing my annoyed face as soon as I walked into the room.

Everyone else turned to look at me at the same time the twins said, "Boy trouble."

"Stark or Erik?" Aphrodite asked handing me a brown pop as I joined them on the couch.

"Oh, don't forget her dreamy human boyfriend," Shaunee said fluttering her eyelids, "It could be him too."

"What makes you guys think it's any of the above, maybe I'm just having a bad day?" I said opening my pop and taking a long drink.

"Yeah right, Z," Erin said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, we know better," Shaunee said laughing a little.

"Besides, honey, you just have that look," Damien said and Jack nodded.

"So, which one is it?" Aphrodite asked again, "Stark?"

"No," I said shaking my head and then stopped, "Where is Stark?"

"He's out with Darius taking care of security stuff. They'll be back a little later," Aphrodite said grinning and giving me a wink.

"Come on, Zoey, out with it!" Erin said impatiently.

"Ya'll just give her a minute. You haven't even let her breathe since she came in the door," Stevie Rae said patting my arm and I had to smile at her.

"No, it's alright," I finally said. "I ran into Erik on the way back from the library and he has convinced himself that we are not over," I said again somewhat irritated.

"No!" Stevie Rae gasped.

"Oooo, I do love me some good drama," Shaunee said dancing in her seat.

"I know that's true," Erin said joining her. "So what happened?"

"He kissed me of course," I said exasperated. What did they think had happened?

"Figures," Aphrodite mumbled under her breath. "I'm telling you it's that jealous possessive streak and you can't let him get away with that stuff, Zoey."

"Well that's part of the reason I broke up with him in the first place. I didn't know that he thought he needed to agree for it to be official," I said growling a little in frustration.

"I certainly didn't know you could do that," Jack said giving Duchess a pat on the head.

"That's cuz you're not supposed to be able to do that," Aphrodite said rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm just saying, if Damien tried to break up with me I think I'd object."

Damien cringed and shivered a little, "Let's not even think about us breaking up," he said pulling Jack into a hug.

I rolled my eyes at their cuteness and glanced at the now muted TV. The news was on again and they were showing a crime scene with lots of yellow tape.

"Hey, someone turn that up," I said as the reporter came onto the screen.

"The crime spree sweeping Tulsa seems to be just beginning as the body of teen girl was found around three this morning behind this night club. Her wounds were identical to the other two victims found last night and family and friends are asking if anyone knows anything at all to please step forward. Julia Armstrong was a freshman in college this year and had hopes of becoming a doctor, a life that has now been taken from her. We now take you live to Broken Arrow where a mother of three has been abducted from her own home and cops are concerned that this will be murder number four."

I gasped as the scene changed to show my house. Cops were lining the front yard with search dogs and lights. And there in the middle of it stood the step-loser sobbing his eyes out.

"Zoey," Stevie Rae said grabbing my arm as I started to hyperventilate.

The news reported showed the inside of the house, the living room was covered in blood. Not enough to take a life but enough to leave someone weak and helpless.

"She screamed and I heard a crash," step-loser was saying, "I ran downstairs as fast as I could but they were already gone!"

The screen then flashed back to the reporter, "We have been told that cops have searched the whole neighborhood and have yet to find any trace of Mrs. Heffer or the person who took her."

My whole body was shaking when the door flew open and my grandma came running in. My friends instantly moved making room for her to sit by me as she pulled me into her arms. I hadn't even realized I was crying until I was safe in my grandma's arms.

"Sshh, my u-we-tsi-a-g-ya. All will be fine, my daughter, we will find her," my grandma soothed.

I sat up rubbing my eyes and looked to Stevie Rae, "Stevie Rae, what's going on?"

She looked at me uncertainly ringing her hands together, "There are other red fledglings down in the tunnels. Neferet has been doing this for a long time and the ones who are here are just the most recently changed red fledglings. I've been trying to reach them, trying to reason with them, but they don't seem to care, at least not enough to stop what they're doing and try to be good," she said softly.

I looked at her outraged, "didn't you think that maybe that was something we should know?!"

Stevie Rae cringed from my anger. I knew my voice sounded like that of a High Priestesses strong and authoritative.

"I didn't want anything bad to happen to them!" Stevie Rae pleaded, "it's not their fault Neferet did this to them! I was hoping I could change them, help them!"

"Well now something bad is happening to a lot of other people, because you wanted to save a group of fledglings who have been brainwashed by Neferet," I said standing.

"Zoeybird," my grandma said gently putting a hand on my shoulder. I shook at her touch and then turned to embrace her as the tears began to flow freely.

"Zoey, I'm sorry," Stevie Rae whispered, "I didn't think they were that far gone. We changed, well we fight everyday to make that change, but it is possible."

I took a few deep breaths trying to steady myself. I knew this wasn't entirely Stevie Rae's fault. I had known that there was more to this whole situation; I just hadn't wanted to face it so I continued to put it off, even after Aphrodite's countless warnings. I had made mistakes too, a lot of them in the past and if there was anyone to really be mad at it was Neferet. She had been directly involved in all of those mistakes including this one. "Where in the tunnels are they?" I asked as soon as I could speak without my voice cracking.

"I'm not sure," Stevie Rae said shaking her head, "We knew there was that other entrance but we never went through it. We never had reason to. If they wanted anything they came to us."

"I have to go down there," I said turning out of my grandmas arms.

"Are you crazy?!" Aphrodite asked.

"Aphrodite, that's my mom. She may not want anything to do with me anymore, but I can't let her just die!"

"Zoey, it's really not a good idea," Stevie Rae said gently. "They all have a lot of power and they are definitely still under Neferet's influence."

"And the fact that it was your mom that got taken definitely says that Neferet's behind it," Damien said looking worried.

I sighed putting a hand over my face trying to think, "If that's so then she must still be alive," I said trying to stay calm.

"Zoey, maybe you shouldn't get your hopes up to high," Erin said softly.

"No, it's the only thing that makes sense. Neferet lost the connection she had to me and last night she wasn't able to get in my dreams. Both she and Kalona are trying to bring me to them, my mom is just their new method to try and get me there." I knew even as I said the words that I was right. If nothing else I knew who I would be dreaming about tonight. I would have to let them in.


	19. Chapter 19

"Zoey?" Natasha said knocking on my bedroom door. I looked up at her from my desk as she walked in. I was nothing short of exhausted. I had been arguing with my friends for the last hour about what I was going to do. I really didn't see too many options other than to comply with whatever Neferet and Kalona wanted. At least for now. Finding my mom and making sure she was safe was the most important thing, I could always figure a way back out after that (hopefully anyway). "Zoey," Natasha repeated walking towards me her face concerned. "I heard about your mom and I know you're worried, but I really want you to think about things before you rush into a decision."

"I am thinking about things, I'm thinking about my mom and all the other people they could hurt."

"And, what about all the people they continue to hurt after you have sacrificed yourself?" she asked gently raising an eyebrow.

I hated it when adults made you think realistically! But she was right; if I gave myself over to Neferet or Kalona it wouldn't stop them from continuing their war on humans or from hurting more of my friends and family.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked her trying to be respectful but feeling a tad irritated. "I can't just do nothing. There has to be away to save my mom without giving up," I said beginning to pace.

"I agree," Natasha said watching me warily. I could tell she was worried that I was going to do something rash. "Maybe you should seek some help instead of trying to do it all on your own," she said somewhat sadly. She walked over then and embraced me gently kissing my forehead before walking back out the door.

Help? I shook my head, exactly what kind of help was I supposed to be… I stopped as I turned and spotted the book she had given me a few days ago.

"Nyx," I breathed and felt tears start welling in my eyes once more. I had been so terrified and so jumbled up I didn't even think about the one person who may have an answer. I walked over picking up the book and opening it. The first page was all about who Nyx was. I took a deep breath and began to read. I didn't know what I was looking for, but Natasha had said the messages were hidden within the words. I began to focus myself as I read, trying to see Nyx's face and sending up little prayers and pleas' for help. I almost didn't see it when the first word on the page lit up followed quickly by another.

I jumped up nearly dumping the book from my lap. "Paper, paper, I need paper," I said to myself rummaging through my desk drawer.

I pulled out my notebook and then began to scribble the words as they lit up on the page.

_Watch for night's light whose evil fills hearts._

_Wind will keep the fallen apart_

_The sacrifice of blood will ease her pain_

_Water must pour from the heavens as refreshing rain_

_The cleansing of a soul fire will burn_

_And to the earth the fallen returns._

_Spirit undo the evil that's been done._

_The soul of night's light, night's daughter has won._

I stood up looking at what I had just written. Nyx had just given me some sort of answer, but exactly how was this supposed to help me save my mom? _Have faith!_ Nyx's words carried through my spirit. I opened my bedroom door and ran down the stairs. My friends and my grandma were all still there speaking in hushed voices. I knew as soon as I saw them it was about me. The fact that everything got really quiet kind of tipped me off. I grimaced, I knew they were concerned, but geeze!

"Z?" Stevie Rae asked uncertainly.

"Hey," I said walking over to her.

"I'm really sorry, Zoey," Stevie Rae whispered tearing up. "I never meant to let you down, I just wanted so badly to save them and you were believing in me and I know I messed up…"

I held up a hand to quiet her, "Stevie Rae we've all made mistakes trying to do what we thought at the time was right. Unfortunately, we've both learned the hard way that keeping secrets even if we think it's for a good reason can have drastic and even fatal consequences," I finished thinking about Loren. I still wasn't sure how he had been killed, if it was as Neferet had said, and he had been looking for me? Or was it something more sinister? Had she killed him herself? "The point is I understand and I forgive you and I'm sorry for losing my temper," I said hugging her.

"Thanks Zoey," she said whipping her bloody tears on her sleeve. "I really don't know what would happen if you stopped believing in me. Sometimes I think you're the only thing that keeps me fighting to stay good."

"That's not true, Stevie Rae. You have plenty of reasons to stay good including a whole lot of people who love you and care about you and a goddess who gave you an earth affinity and your humanity back. She knows your heart Stevie Rae, and she knows that in the end you will always fight your hardest to do what's right even if you feel like you're losing."

"I hope you're right," she said not looking all that convinced.

"I am right, and speaking of Nyx," I said a little louder, "I think she may have given us a little help in showing us the right direction. Although I'm still not completely sure what that direction is," I said holding up the piece of paper. "Damien, do you want to read this out loud?" I asked smiling at him.

He took the paper from my hand examining it, "It another prophesy!" He said looking at me in awe.

"Wait a minute!" Aphrodite said grabbing the paper, "Don't tell me you're having visions now!"

"No, actually I was reading Nyx's book that Natasha gave me and the words just started coming to me, literally," I said and then began to explain about the words lighting up.

"Amazing!" Damien said taking the paper back.

"Are you going to read it or not?" Shaunee asked looking annoyed at being out of the loop.

"Alright," Damien said rolling his eyes, "You could show a little more forbearance."

"Oh, just read it!" Erin said exasperated.

Damien took a deep breath,

"_Watch for night's light whose evil fills hearts._

_Wind will keep the fallen apart_

_The sacrifice of blood will ease her pain_

_Water must pour from the heavens as refreshing rain_

_The cleansing of a soul fire will burn_

_And to the earth the fallen returns._

_Spirit undo the evil that's been done._

_The soul of night's light, night's daughter has won."_

"Whoa," the twins said together.

"Ok so let's figure this out," my grandma said finally speaking up for the first time. "Start at the beginning, you said something about night's light?"

"Yes," Damien said rereading the line. "Watch for night's light whose evil fills hearts."

"Well if that isn't confusing I don't know what is," Shaunee said.

"Maybe it's a star, or the moon?" Stevie Rae suggested.

"No, it says its evil fills hearts, so whatever it is its dangerous," Damien said still looking at the paper.

"The light is dangerous?" Jack asked. "That doesn't sound right."

But I knew that was exactly right, "Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good," I said softly. "The light is Neferet."

"Huh?" The twins said in unison.

"That makes sense," Aphrodite said picking up a hissing Maleficent who had just entered the room. "Neferet always seemed to be radiating light, but it was lie."

"Exactly," I said looking at everyone else.

"Ok so the light is Neferet," Damien said. "The next line is, 'wind will keep the fallen apart."

"The fallen?" my grandma questioned. "As in a fallen angel?"

"Oh my gosh, she's right!" Jack said looking at the paper over Damien's shoulder.

"That would make sense," Damien said thinking carefully. "So wind is maybe attacking them?"

"Maybe, or maybe not, all the elements are mentioned, couldn't it be something like we did a few days ago, another sort of circle?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Only one way to find out, read the next line," I said nodding at Damien.

"'The sacrifice of blood will ease her pain,'" Damien said looking confused.

"Yeah, that line wasn't making a whole lot of sense to me either," I said sighing loudly.

"Put it with the rest of the poem," my grandma said smiling at us.

Damien read the rest,

"'The_ sacrifice of blood will ease her pain_

_Water must pour from the heavens as refreshing rain_

_The cleansing of a soul fire will burn_

_And to the earth the fallen returns._

_Spirit undo the evil that's been done._

_The soul of night's light, night's daughter has won.'"_

"I think Stevie Rae is right," my grandma said softly. "Zoeybird, read those words, what do they tell you?"

"That blood, wind, water, fire, earth and spirit will all be working together to defeat Neferet and Kalona," I answered and felt my spirit leap. Ok we were definitely on to something.

"Ok, but then who's blood is it? To defeat them there has to be a sacrifice right?" Aphrodite asked and I felt my stomach drop. She was right, she had to be. It would take a sacrifice of some sort to do this.

"I think the answer is in the last line," Damien said softly. "'The soul of night's light, night's daughter has won.'"

I could feel my face growing pale, "Maybe that second vision of my death wasn't a warning after all, Aphrodite," I said quietly.

"Ohmydearsweetlord!" Stevie Rae said covering her mouth.

"No," Aphrodite said looking at me. "No, that can't be right! I would have felt it, Z!"

"You said I felt at peace. Maybe that's because I knew that was the way it had to be."

"Don't jump to any conclusion, Zoeybird," grandma said squeezing my shoulder gently.

"Your grandma's right," Damien said. "It needs your blood and your circle to send 'The Fallen' back to the earth and to save Neferet."

"Right, your blood, Zoey!" Aphrodite said putting a hand on her hip. "There's no blood when you drown!"

I rolled my eyes. She had me there.

"So then there has got to be more to this," Shaunee said. "It can't be just a blood sacrifice."

"Sometimes a blood sacrifice is simply a sacrifice of the heart," my grandma said thoughtfully. "Love can always over power hate, u-we-tsi-a-g-ya."

"So the power of the circle with some sort of selflessness, which may or may not really need blood, will re-entomb Kalona and somehow save Neferet's sould, which let's face it, definitely needs saving!" Aphrodite said thinking out loud.

"That sounds right," I sighed again. "That still doesn't give us much to go on."

"No, but it's a start," grandma said.

"I just don't get it," Shaunee finally spoke up. "He was entombed before and he was able to escape? What makes us certain that won't happen again?"

"I think that answer is in the sacrifice," my grandma said softly. "There is great power when one gives up something they love for the benefit of others. I think the blood will be what makes all the difference. It took a blood sacrifice to release Kalona and it will take another sacrifice to trap him forever and save your High Priestess."

I knew in my spirit grandma was right. Our blessing was what had driven Kalona and Neferet away and it would be love and sacrifice that would entomb Kalona and free Neferet saving her soul. The question was what was the sacrifice and was it something I could live with? Something I would be strong enough to let go? I heard Nyx's words again whispering _Have Faith!_ Whatever the situation, whatever we had to face Nyx would get us through it.


	20. Chapter 20

_I pushed open the thick Oak doors mustering as much attitude as I could as I walked into the Great Hall of the palace. Neferet stood there waiting for me with Kalona by her side. He was relaxed dressed in comfortable black pants with nothing else on, his wings tucked nicely behind his back. Neferet was of course dressed super stylish, super beautiful and super sexy. She was wearing a skin tight black dress that came down to her knees. She smiled as I walked in and stood in front of them defiantly._

_"Where is she, Neferet?!" I asked raising an eyebrow._

_She smirked, "I wondered if you'd let us in tonight, I was even more pleased when you called to us, instead of making us come to you."_

_"That's right, I called to you. Now WHERE is she!"_

_"Your mother will live my A-ya if you only come to me," Kalona said stepping forward. "There is a place for you here," he said caressing my cheek. I saw Neferet's eyes narrow but she made no move towards us as he bent to kiss me. I quickly put my hand up stopping his movement._

_"I have no desire to be by your side, Kalona!" _

_He chuckled, "And that is a lie," he whispered in my ear swooping lower to kiss my neck._

_My breath caught as my heart accelerated. He was right; there was a part of me deep down that did want it, a part that was always calling to him._

_"Enough!" Neferet's voice rang out breaking the spell around me. "The point is you will come to us within three days time or your mother will be dead," Neferet said gesturing to the window and (I knew) the crosses that lay behind it. _

_I swallowed hard. How many people had she already killed? She smiled laughing softly seeming to know what I was thinking, "The war hasn't started yet, but I think it would be fitting having your mother be the first casualty, don't you?" She asked cooly._

_I was unsure what came over me, but as the anger pulsed through me I raised my hand striking out. She quickly moved catching my wrist and twisted forcing me to my knees in front of her. I glared up at her trying to force myself to be calm. This may only be dream but it was still Neferet and she still scared the crap out of me, plus if I wanted any information I would have to play by her rules. Unfortunately for her, I had every intention of twisting those rules to my advantage._

_She let my wrist go throwing me backwards as I calmed myself, "there's the true fire Zoey," she whispered circling me as I stood up. _

_"What?" I asked a little confused._

_"Hatred, anger, desire," Kalona said coming to stand at her side smiling at me. "There are no stronger forces in life and if you focus on them, you can rule the world," he finished gesturing around him. He stepped towards me putting a hand on each of my shoulders and my head automatically fell back as his power filled me. It was easy to see how Neferet could have been swayed by him, how she could have turned her back so easily from Nyx. I felt incredible, like I was soaring high above everyone and everything, like no one could touch me and that I would never be defeated! I felt powerful, and invincible and for the moment completely confident. "That power could all be yours, if you only let me show you, rule you, love you." He said bending to kiss me again, but it was those words that broke me free. Nyx was love, she was the one who protected and gave freely to her children. This, this was a lie!_

_I pulled back stepping out of the power that surrounded meand taking a deep breath began to focus. Slowly the room around us began to shake. The image began to shift until only Neferet and I stood on the grounds at the House of Night._

_She looked around her raising both eyebrows in my direction, "Natasha has taught you well." She walked towards me, "So Natasha has begun to show you how to control your dreams."_

_I smiled at her. Neferet would forever be underestimating me, although she should have seen this coming considering that Natasha's gift was dreams. I had gone to the infirmary before going to sleep. There was no other option but to confront Neferet, but I had done as Natasha had asked and thought out all the possible solutions before making any decision. If I was going to let Neferet or Kalona back into my dreams then I was going to be in control. I was tired of being the victim and I was going to start turning the tables on them, even if it was slowly at first._

_"Alright, Neferet, enough games, where is my mother?"_

_She approached me slowly and I attempted to swallow down my fear._

_"Zoey darling, have you not learned anything from your time with me?" she asked sweetly._

_Ok where was she going with this? I watched her cautiously choosing not to say anything just yet. _

_"Zoey, I have told you what you must do to see your mother again. My war will begin in three days time and I need you there by then," she said brushing my cheek. "Oh and bring Skylar would you?" she asked turning from me and beginning to fade._

_No! "Neferet!"_

_She turned back to me already looking transparent, "Your mother will be at the palace when you arrive." Her voice carried to me as she disappeared and I woke up gasping into Natasha's arms._

"Zoey," Natasha said steadying me, "Zoey, look at me," she said lifting my chin so that she could read my eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I breathed. "I'm fine."

"What did you find out, U-we-tsi-a-g-ya?" my grandma asked from the chair next to my bed.

"Not much. Just that they are still trying to bring me there and that I have three days to comply and that sometime within those three days my mother will be brought there if she's not there already."

Natasha frowned, "Anything else?" She asked.

"The war is going to begin in three days. That's why she wants me there before then, though she still hasn't told me why. If I'm not there she made it quite clear that my mother would be the first person they crucified," I said shivering and beginning to feel sick.

"Great spirit!" My grandma gasped putting a hand to her heart.

"Zoey," Natasha whispered, "I want you to again consider what we know before you decide to fly off. Neferet's heart has been overcome by darkness and she lies. Do not assume that just because you go to her that she will let your mother go, or that she will not harm you."

"I know," I said running a hand through my hair. "But I think we need to go to her anyway. The poem we told you about, that circle, that sacrifice will have to be done in a place of power. They're not going to come back here," I sighed. We had told Natasha everything as soon as grandma and I had come down to the infirmary for the night. "The circle has to be done at the palace."

"That may be, but it is always wise to know what you are walking into to," Mallika said coming through the door with the rest of the Council as well as Stark and Darius.

She was right and that was making me nervous. We had the poem, we knew we had to make a circle but other than that we had no idea what we should do or where to begin.

"And as accomplished as you are, I am not comfortable sending a young group of fledglings out there alone," Natasha said beginning to pace. "Zoey, I know you are Nyx's chosen, but going alone is extremely dangerous for all of you."

"They would not be going alone," Darius said fisting over his heart.

"Two warriors is hardly enough protection for a young priestess and a group of fledglings especially with what they will be facing," Mallika said seriously. "And unfortunately if we leave here then we leave the rest of the students and professors vulnerable. Neferet and Kalona will be free to take over this school once more."

"Well we can't just not go," I said feeling frustrated. "We're running out of time!"

"Zoey!" Mallika said looking fierce and making me cringe. "The council will deliberate on the matter. That is how we handle things in this society."

I nodded climbing out of bed and trying to stay calm. That may be how the council normally did things but these were definitely not normal circumstances!

Mallika's face softened, "we will figure this out, Zoey. We have no intention of letting Neferet or Kalona win. Nor will we let her harm you or your mother if we can help it."

If they could help it? I could help it! I knew what I had to do to save her, well sort of. I sighed as Natasha quickly hugged me and then left the room with the rest of the Council.

Stark was instantly by my side. He hugged me and I rested my head against him.

"So what do you think?" He asked me softly.

"I don't know," I said shrugging. "They're right I can't just storm in there without a plan, but not going is not an option."

"Well then let's make a plan!" Shaunee said entering the room with Erin, Damien, and Jack.

"Yeah, Zoey," Damien said smiling, "you know we have your back."

"Maybe we should move this down stairs, herd of nerd," Aphrodite said walking through the room taking Darius by the hand and heading down the stairs to the red fledgling's dorm rooms.

We all crowded into Stevie Rae's room who was up and waiting for us with a few boxes of cereal, "Hey ya'll I thought you might end up in here."

"Or you just read your imprint," Shaunee snickered.

"Die dorkamese twins!" Aphrodite said simply taking a bite of a health bar.

"Ok, so what's going on?" Damien asked. "Did you find out anything in your dream?"

I quickly explained about needing to be at the palace in three days in time for the war and that Neferet would kill my mother if I didn't show up.

"Oh my goooodness!" Stevie Rae said, "I'm so sorry, Z."

"Yeah, we are too, Zoey," Erin nodded at me.

"So what are we going to do?" Stevie Rae asked.

"The council is deliberating," Darius said.

"Deliberating on what?" Aphrodite asked giving him 'are you kidding' look.

"There is a big risk sending all of you in there," Darius said.

"There's a bigger risk not to though, I think," Stark put in shrugging. "Someone has to do something. We have already discussed that staying here will just make this place into a prison. The longer we sit here the stronger they'll become."

"So we disobey the Council?" Darius asked.

"The Council hasn't made any decisions yet, but if they're truly being led by Nyx then they'll know that we have to go," I said firmly. I closed my eyes and concentrated on her and felt her move in my spirit. Time was running out.


	21. Chapter 21

We had stuck to Stevie Rae's room for most of the morning going back and forth on whether we should just leave or not and what we planned to do once we got there. After several hours I couldn't take it anymore. I mean really what was taking the Council so long? Nothing was going to change in the next few days that may influence their decision. Either I was going to go and try to save my mom and use the poem Nyx had given us to try and stop Kalona and Neferet or we were all going to sit here and hope something easier came alone. Hope that there would be some other way. I shook my head, there wasn't any other way. We could wait as long as they wanted and the result would still be the same. Eventually I would have to go to them with my circle and try to follow Nyx's path for me. The only difference would be if we waited my mother would no longer be alive.

A puff of air broke through my musings and I smiled stepping up to kiss Persephone's muzzle. I had stopped brushing her as my mind had wondered and she was beginning to protest.

"You know I have to go, don't you girl?" I asked nuzzling my face against hers. "Even though I love you and its safer here, I still have to go."

"She knows," Starks voice came from behind me.

I turned around giving a little smile, "Come to check on me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Me? Nah, I just came down to get some practice in," he said holding up his bow and arrow and motioning towards the field house. "It just happened to be a lucky coincidence that you were here and that I could kill two birds with one stone by making sure that you were ok," he said giving me a sarcastic little grin.

"Oh, yeah, sure, lucky coincidence," I said rolling my eyes.

He chuckled stepping forward and placing a hand over mine so that we were brushing Persephone together, his other arm circling around my waist. "You know we're with you whatever you decide," he whispered in my ear. "If you said you were leaving now, we'd all be behind you no questions asked."

"I know," I said exhaling loudly and then turning in his arms.

Persephone grunted angrily as the brush fell from our hands, but all sound soon disappeared as I was enveloped by Starks all too tender and too knowing kiss. Tears rolled down my cheeks as his lips pressed against mine firmly and yet softly, showing love and comfort. His hand slowly moved up my back finding its way to the back of my head as my arms slid around his neck. I opened my mouth slowly inviting him in and was sure my heart stopped for a moment as our tongues met. He lifted me slowly setting me on the blanket covered hay bale (don't ask me when the blanket got there, I was a little occupied).

He pushed back lightly laying me down and gently covering me with his body, his lips never leaving mine. Finally, he broke the kiss gently kissing all the tears that stained my face, "It's going to be alright, Zoey," he whispered softly holding me to him as we lay we there. "We'll find a way to save your mom. We will make this right," he said giving me a little extra squeeze. I sighed contently for a moment. It felt good just to lie here with him and for the moment I was comforted. It was like he knew exactly what I needed, and not just my body, but my soul as well.

He began kissing me again moving along my jaw to my neck. He nipped a few time and then continued down to my collar bone. I could feel my breath starting to come in gasps now, my heart picking up pace as he slowly used his nail to make a small cut above my chest. I tilted my head back as he came near and then all too soon reality came crashing down and I had to stop him.

"Stark, Wait!" I said breathless and a little annoyed. There was no part of me that wanted him to stop, only that small selfless part that knew he had to for the sake of someone else! I sighed as he looked at me confused.

"Zoey?" He questioned and I could tell he was afraid he had crossed a line.

"No, Stark, believe me I want with everything in me for you to continue, but I can't let you. Not until I figure out a less painful way to break an imprint."

He sat quietly for a moment letting my words sink in, "the human?" He asked gently. His voice was considerate not hurtful as he said this.

"Heath. I hurt him once, badly. I can't do that to him again. It nearly destroyed his soul last time, and this time when I drank from him it was stronger, there's just too much of a risk and I can't…"

"I understand," he said giving me a small and yet sad smile. He looked into my eyes and I could tell he really did understand. I soooo did not deserve him!

"I've been trying to keep my distance, trying to let the imprint fade on its own. So far it's been pretty easy what with all the crazy stuff going on, but I can't cut that connection severely like I did last time," I said looking sad myself as I sat up. I so wished with everything in me that Stark and I could continue. I felt safe with him, comforted, and maybe even loved.

He kissed my lips again bringing me too him, "It's alright, Zoey. I'll always be waiting for you," he whispered smiling against my lips.

I felt my stomach do a little flip as my heart raced to his words. I kissed him back slowly and passionately letting him know how truly sorry I was, how much I really did want him. He pulled me closer and I wrapped my legs around his waist as his hands once again moved up my back. Then slowly I pulled away once more, resting my cheek against his warm chest.

"So much for getting some practice in," I said to him lightly.

"Well, I've recently found that there is more than one thing to be practiced in here," he said kissing the top of my head.

I giggled smacking him playfully, "Stark!"

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"You're bad," I said rolling my eyes.

"Only when I'm with you," he said giving an especially cocky grin.

Persephone whickered softly throwing her head back and I laughed again, "I think someone is a little annoyed with us," I said slowly untangling myself from his arms and picking up her brush. "I'm sorry girl," I said kissing her face again and beginning to brush her.

Stark chuckled, "Well it is her stall, I suppose," he said grabbing another brush and moving to Persephone's other side. "So have you figured out anymore about what you are supposed to do with that poem?" He asked nonchalantly.

I shook my head, "not really. I figure that first I should just go in and try to save my mom. If I can keep Neferet from knowing the rest of you are around until the very end though, that would be good. I don't want her to have an opportunity to hurt anyone else."

"And what about the sacrifice?" He asked trying to sound detached but I could tell he was just as concerned as I was.

"I don't know," I said looking up from what I was doing and into his eyes. "That part has me really nervous, but I can see how it's necessary. I just wish I knew for certain what I'm supposed to do."

"You will," he said encouragingly and absolutely sure of himself like always.

"And, I wish the Council would hurry up already!" I said feeling a little frustrated once more.

"Wish granted," Aphrodite said walking in and giving us a knowing look. As the twins would say, 'great, just great.' "They got out of the conference room about ten minutes ago, and Natasha has been looking for you."

I put the brush down giving Persephone one last pet and then took Stark's hand, "then let's go."

Aphrodite nodded and the three of us walked out of the stables. My stomach flipping the whole way and leaving me desperately hoping that I wasn't going to end up with a raging case of diarrhea! (I hate being under stress, so why do I seem to find myself in it all the time?)

**Hey guys thanks for all the awesome reviews! I really appreciate everything you guys write about this story! Please keep reading and keep reviewing and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter about Stark!!! ;-) ;-) :-D**


	22. Chapter 22

"Zoey," Natasha said standing to greet me as soon as we walked into the conference room. Everyone else was already there waiting sitting around the large conference table. Natasha motioned for me to sit next to her on the other side table from the rest of the Council.

"Zoey," Mallika continued as soon as the door was shut and Stark and Aphrodite had been seated as well. "We have discussed the situation thoroughly looking at every option as well as the consequences. Though we know and understand the dire circumstances Neferet is enticing you with we are also regarding the danger in sending you. We do not feel at this time it is wise for you to go, although we do agree that Nyx is urging us to send you very soon."

"What?!" I asked appalled as everyone else looked around unsure of what to do or how to respond. I could tell my group of friends and protectors disagreed but were struggling with trying to stay respectful to the High Council. "So you agree Nyx wants me to go, that it is through my friends and I that Kalona and Neferet will be defeated and yet you want me to wait for a time when the stakes aren't so high?" I said trying to keep my voice even. I felt Natasha grip my arm firmly and understood why she had chosen to sit apart from the rest of the Council. It was her job to keep me calm. "What am I supposed to do about my mother? Just forget about her?"

"Did you ever take into consideration that it is because Neferet has your mother that we have forbid you to go?" Mallika asked me serenely completely unfazed by the anger I was trying to suppress. "You are playing into Neferet's hands and walking into a snare, of that you can be certain, Zoey. She will split your focus which will keep weak. How can you focus on Neferet or Kalona when your mother is being held before you?"

Alexandra continued, "If you go on your own terms, Zoey, you will have more power and more support. It will not be so easy for Kalona or Neferet to pull the rug out from under you."

I knew they were right in the wisdom they spoke but it mattered very little to me, "So we just let my mother die then while we wait for a more opportune time," I said sarcastically.

"Do NOT presume that we will simply let your mother die, Child," Mallika spoke harshly and I swallowed in response looking down.

"Zoey," Natasha said more gently, "We still have a few contacts in the castle. There are those that are still loyal to Nyx that have been helping us get an inside look at what is going on. We are doing everything we can to ensure an escape for your mother."

I looked at her dumb-founded.

"How can we be certain that they are truly on the side of Nyx and not just a trick of Neferet's?" Aphrodite asked taking the words out of my mouth. "I mean we're trying to find out inside information, Neferet and Kalona have obviously been doing the same."

"Nyx has given us no reason to mistrust them. We trust our intuition which is the way Nyx speaks to us," Arian said gracefully. "She will let us know when there is danger in an action."

"And she is telling us that there is danger at the palace for all of you if you go now," Alexandra finished.

"But there will always be danger for all of us," Damien said.

"Yeah, we know there is a risk," Shaunee said looking around the table.

"But we also know there's a risk in not going too," Erin continued.

"We agree," Mallika said, "Which is why we are not saying you cannot go, only that you are to wait."

I shook my head, "But…."

"Do not give Neferet the upper hand, Zoey. You go in there now and she will already have a great advantage over you. And, then tell me what happens when you die? Or after she has forced you into whatever it is that she has planned?" Mallika asked. "We counseled with Nyx, have you?"

"Yes and she gave us the poem, I know I'm supposed to go!"

"Yes she gave you the poem, but that is not very much. Perhaps you should seek her again," Mallika said standing up. "You all may go."

I stood stunned as we all filed out into the library. That was it? I was just supposed to trust that their inside sources would come through and save my mom?

"Ok so what now?" Stevie Rae asked.

I was angry but perhaps Mallika had a point, "We cast a circle," I said marching out of the library with the rest of my friends right behind me. I pulled out my cell and dialed my grandma's cell number, "Grandma can you meet us in the temple?" I asked as soon as she answered the phone.

"Of course, Zoeybird," she said and then hung up the phone.

We reached the temple at the same time she did. I smiled when I saw that she was carrying the ceremonial cleansing elements.

"Ok, grandma, could you begin smudging with Aphrodite. Then after you're through I want you all to stand in the center of the circle. Jack, Stark, and Darius that goes for you too. I'm going to take the Council's advice and seek Nyx's guidance. I'm still getting the feeling that I need to leave, need to go, so there must be a reason for that if she is telling the Council that I need to wait. We're missing something," I said handing Damien, Shaunee, Erin, and Stevie Rae their candles.

I waited until everyone was in place to evoke the elements. I chose to once again keep it simple, because more than anything was the feeling of urgency in my gut. "Air, we call you to our circle," I spoke lighting Damiens candle and then quickly turning to Shaunee. "Fire, we call you to our circle." Her candle lit itself and I moved to Erin, "Water, we call you to our circle." Finally I turned to Stevie Rae, "Earth, I call you to our circle." I moved back to the center, "Spirit, I call you to our circle."

I watched as the silver thread our circle formed bound us all and felt myself begin to instantly relax. I was doing something right, I could feel it.

"Nyx," I whispered with my eyes closed completely concentrating on her. "Nyx," I called out to her again. I felt Aphrodite nudge me in the ribs and quickly opened my eyes. Everyone else in our circle still had their eyes closed in concentration and prayer which explained why no one else had gasped at the sight of Nyx's presence before us. Nyx looked completely beautiful and otherworldly as usual. Her hair flew around her and her body shimmered and sparkled taking on a sort of glow.

"Merry meet my daughters," Nyx said softly and I was still more shocked when no one else opened their eyes. She smiled at my surprise, "they can feel my presence but of this conversation, they shall neither see, nor hear."

I looked at her confused, "they can't hear us?"

"No they cannot daughter. It is the two of you I chose to come two, because once again it will be the two of you that must take the hardest paths and decisions. Both of you will sacrifice in the name of another and both of you must be strong when that time comes."

I heard Aphrodite groan and had to admit that I agreed with her, "I'm not going to get bit again am I?" she asked reluctantly.

Nyx chuckled, "No child, not all sacrifices are physical. I cannot promise you much, but I can promise that if you both trust your intuition and rely on me then you will be victorious."

"But, Nyx that's why I am confused. I feel as if though you are telling me to go, but yet the Council has said to stay," I said feeling frustrated.

"Perhaps it is all in how the question is being asked," she said gently.

"Huh?" Aphrodite and I said together.

"I am telling you to go, but it would be disastrous for you to just storm the palace, just as it would be disastrous for you to stay here all together. The Council sought my guidance on whether they should send you to the palace and I said no. You asked me if you should stay here and I said no," she smiled warmly at me lifting her hand to brush my cheek.

"Then where are we supposed to be going?" I asked her still confused.

"Venice," Aphrodite answered. "Shekinah said her home was in Venice."

"Correct," Nyx smiled and nodded at her. "The island where my Council resides is outside Venice. You will find help there, but you must be careful, Neferet is watching the city and she has many Vampyres on her side."

Nyx gave us one last smile as she began to fade and I once again began to panic. There were still just too many unanswered questions, "Wait!"

"Keep me close my daughters and trust your intuition. I am always with you," she said as gave one last shimmer and disappeared.

I looked at Aphrodite as everyone else began to open their eyes, "Can you get us a jet?"

"Do Raven mockers have bad hair?" she asked back flashing a smiled and flipping her own golden locks.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said rolling my eyes.

"Z?" Erin asked looking confused.

"That was way crazy weird," Shaunee said. "I could totally feel Nyx's presence but it was like I was in some crazy dream!"

I smiled, "Ok listen up, Nyx is telling us to leave but not to go to the palace just yet."

"We're going to Venice," Aphrodite said flipping her cell phone shut, "our plane leaves in 4 hours."

"Venice?" Damien asked.

"Yes, Nyx said we'd find help there and I think the next part of the plan as well," I said pulling my eyebrows together and concentrating on my gut. I felt my spirit leap. Nyx would show us the way a step at a time and hopefully I would know what to do when once we were standing face to face with Neferet and Kalona.


	23. Chapter 23

I ran as fast as I could from the red fledgling's dorm rooms to the front gate. Everyone had packed their stuff and made it to the car in record time. I on the other hand had the wondrous joy of finding Skylar. The one time when I actually needed him to be in my room and he was somewhere else! My guess was spying on which red fledglings could be the most easily swayed. Luckily he followed me willingly as soon as I told him we were leaving.

I turned around the corner heading to the parking garage when a hand snaked out throwing me back towards the wall. I turned stunned to see Erik standing there looking at me with concern.

"Zoey, what are you doing?" He asked glancing at the bag I was carrying and the two cats on my heels. (Like Nala would let me leave her and just take Skylar? Yeah right!)

"You know what I'm doing Erik. I'm going to go and save my mother and hopefully the rest of the world."

"Even though the Council said no?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"How did you know about that?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm a professor now, remember? The Council said no to you guys leaving the school."

"No, the Council said no to going to the palace and that's not where I'm going, yet."

"Your hiding behind a technicality, you know they wouldn't approve of this without being certain…"

"Erik, I don't have time for this! I have to leave now!" I said jerking my arm from his grasp and starting to move around him.

"Then let me go with you," he said stepping in front of me once more.

"Erik," I began feeling slightly annoyed.

"Look I'm just worried about you. And chances are you're going to need as much help as you can get. Let me go, let me help you," he said his eyes pleading.

I debated for a second and then jumped as my cell started to go off. "Hello," I said flipping it open.

"Where are you?" Aphrodite asked.

"I'm coming, just hold on."

"You know just because it's a private jet does not mean that they'll wait around all day, Z!" she said in her snobby I'm-so-superior voice.

"I'm on my way," I said again ending the call. I looked back up at Erik sighing. He wasn't going to budge, "Fine you can go, but we don't have time for you to pack anything, we have to leave now!"

"I'm ok with that," He said grinning at me.

"Arg!" I growled rolling my eyes and stomping around him.

It only took another two seconds to reach the Hummer. We were all packed in. Damien, Jack, Shanuee, Erin, Stark, Stevie Rae, Darius, Aphrodite and now Erik and I. Grandma had elected to stay behind. I couldn't risk losing another member of my family and since I didn't feel Nyx leading me to bring her I had asked her to stay. She had agreed and said that she would be praying for our safe return.

"What is he doing here?" Aphrodite asked turning in her seat as Erik and I climbed into the back seat. I moved myself around one seat away from him choosing instead to squeeze between Stark and Stevie Rae. I did not need him getting the wrong idea about why I let him come with us.

"Long story, but the short version is Mr. I-can't-mind-my-own-business wouldn't let me pass unless I agreed he could come and help," I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Are you ok with that young priestess?" Darius asked.

"Look, I pledged myself to this High Priestess just as you have. I will protect her with my life, and you know just as I do that you have no idea what exactly what you all will be facing. You need my help," Erik said a little heated.

"Priestess?" Darius asked.

I sighed again, "It's fine. We're running out of time and he may be right. Is the gate cleared?" I saw Stark shoot a menacing stare in Erik's direction and grimaced.

"I've seen that there would be a distraction long enough for us to pass, Priestess, but I do not know how much time we have before the guards return," Darius said shifting the Hummer into drive.

"Well then let's go," I said buckling my seatbelt and leaning my head against the back of the seat. Skylar had tucked himself against my lap, while Nala curled up on Stevie Rae's. "How much time do we have to get to the airport?"

"Forty-five minutes," Aphrodite said glancing at her watch and then giving me a look that said 'we are so talking about this you letting Erik go thing.'

I nodded as we passed through the gate. It was all still clear, but I knew it would be only minutes before the Council realized we were gone. After all adult vamps knew everything!

"We'll make it," Darius sad matter-of-factly stepping on the gas. "Just make sure that jet is ready to take off as soon as we board."

"No problem. They're getting paid very well so they'll be agreeable," Aphrodite said filing her nails.

"I know I've said this, but you really are a snob Aphrodite," Stevie Rae said petting Nala absently.

"And, I know I've said this before, thank you!" She said rolling her eyes and then turning back around in her seat so that she was facing the road ahead of us.

I closed my eyes trying to focus on Nyx. This was bound to be a long trip and it wasn't looking any better after we got off the plane. But for now the important thing was getting in the air before the Council was able to stop us.

**Hey guys sorry about the short chapter. It's been a long day, but I wanted to at least write a little something to thicken the plot. I promise a longer chapter very soon.**


	24. Chapter 24

I had slept through most of our flight after we reached the Atlantic coast. Everything before that had been too crazy. Natasha had called my cell phone four times demanding that we all get back to the school immediately! Of course I didn't get any of these messages until we stopped to refuel in New York. (You're not allowed to have your cell phone on while the plane is in the air, he-he). I didn't call her back but the whole refueling process had been completely nerve racking. The whole time had been spent looking over our shoulder making sure that no one was going to try and stop us. The Council had to of obtained our flight plans by now, and it wouldn't be hard to track the private jet Aphrodite had hired for us. Fortunately, other than the outraged messages Natasha had left, there had been no other attempts to stop us.

I sighed laying my head back down on the huge leather chair. I had to admit, if you were going to take a long flight this was definitely the way to do it! The chairs swiveled and leaned back and there was more than enough room to stretch out and make yourself comfortable. They were almost more comfortable than my bed, which is absolutely ridiculous!

"Mind if I sit down?" Eriks voice startled me out of my musings as he sat in the chair beside me.

"I'm not sure…." I began. I looked over to see Stark speaking to Darius probably over security matters. Stevie Rae had been sitting there but had moved to sit with Damien and the twins after I had fallen asleep.

"Can we not even be friends anymore?" He asked his face becoming annoyed and hurt.

I grimaced, "No, it's not that, I just don't think," I sighed again trying to think of a good way to explain this to him; cuz clearly the boy was just not getting it! "Erik, I would love it if we could still be friends, but I don't think we can just be friends."

"Which brings me to my next point," he said smiling at me out of the corner of his eye. "Zoey," he said more seriously turning to face me completely, "I'm always going to be there for you and I'm always going to care about you more than just a friend. That's just the way it is."

I frowned. Why couldn't the guy issues in my life ever just be simple for a change?!

"Don't you have feelings for me at all, anymore?" He asked softly.

"How can you even ask that? You know I still do, but I also know my feelings for Stark are strong and I don't want to hurt you again!" I said feeling hurt that he would even ask. I did care about Erik and breaking up with him had been hard but there was just too much involved. It was too complicated and I was tired of juggling three guys and hurting the people I care about most.

I looked at him as he considered what I had said.

"Why don't you let me worry about whether or not I get hurt," he finally said.

"But," I began and was cut off.

"Don't you remember what I told you about High Priestesses having more than one lover?" He asked. ""It's not uncommon, you'll have mates and you'll have consorts. Ask Natasha about it, or look at Neferet," he said casually and yet earnestly.

I grimaced again. I didn't really want to know about Natasha's love life and I'd already seen way more than enough of Neferet's! I really did not want to go there. Besides was Neferet really someone I should be modeling myself after even in the love department? I didn't really think so.

"Erik, I don't know," I said shaking my head.

"I know it's a lot to take in. there will be a lot of changes you're going to go through as you become a high priestess. Zoey, I'm not going to pressure you. If you want to be with Stark then be with him. Just know that I'm not going anywhere," he finished.

"What aout your jealousy?" I asked seriously. "Do you really think you can just stand by while I'm with Stark?"

"I'll learn to live with it," He said softly, "I love you too much not to," he spoke even quieter it that were possible. He gazed at me looking so deeply into my eyes that it sent a small tremor of pleasure coursing through my body.

"Ah hmm," Aphrodite cleared her throat as she leaned against the seat in front of us. "If I'm not interrupting anything I think maybe we should discuss what we're going to do once we land."

"Um, year," I said trying to focus on what she was saying. My conversation with Erik had stunned me to say the least. I had no idea what I was going to do about these boys, but as Aphrodite had said last time, our problems with Kalona and Neferet and keeping everyone safe had to some first!

She gave me a scathing look at my lack of concentration and I scowled back at her in return. It wasn't my fault that I was always having guy problems! Ok, well it wasn't ALL my fault anyway.

"Look, I know we can't cloak the jet but I don't think we should make our arrival so evident either," Aphrodite said as the rest of the group made their way over listening.

"That would probably be smart," Damien said sitting in the chair and front of me and swiveling it so that it faced Erik and I. "We should probably stay as inconspicuous as possible."

"In What?" Shaunee asked taking a seat in one of the other chairs.

"Con who?" Erin said sitting next to her.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "my point is I was thinking maybe we should have the pilot turn off the lights and report engine trouble or something just in case Neferet and Kalona are watching the airport."

"I don't think any of your planning is going to make a difference," Erik said shortly.

"Well, why don't you make yourself useful and think of something," Aphrodite retorted glaring at him.

"I'm just saying that even if we land inconspicuously we cant cloak our luggage and then there is the whole matter of Zoey having to bring that cat," he said pointing at Skylar who was asleep on one of the couches. (Yes, this jet even had leather couches. Again I say completely ridiculous!)

"He's not watching us," I said quietly. It surprised me too but I was actually learning to tell the difference between when Neferet was using him and when she wasn't which I supposed is why I could never bring myself to harm him. Sometimes he was just a cat. "Neferet stopped watching through him as soon as she knew we were in the car and heading to the airport. She's watching for us here now. She's just waiting."

"Are you certain?" Darius asked.

I looked up at him, "Yes, I can't feel her presence at all right not." I glanced at Stark to find he was glaring at Erik who was still sitting next to me. I shifted uncomfortably, "I don't think she will use him again. Nyx told us that she is having the city watched. She probably assumes that she'll know when we arrive."

"So Aphrodite's plan might work then," Jack said a little energetically.

"We could always use cloud cover too," Damien suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Darius said scratching his chin.

"Still leaves us with the problem of our bags," Erik said. "Let's say we do land and the airport can't tell what kind of plane it is or who's on board. Don't you think they will notice once we get off?"

I frowned again. We didn't want Neferet or Kalona on our tails as soon as we arrived. Nyx said we had to look for help. It would be someone who could help get us into the palace without them knowing. We did not want them standing there waiting for us as soon as we walked in, that would be bad.

"What color is every ones bags, and how big are they?" I asked. I saw the twins frown and rolled my eyes, "You too did know this wasn't a vacation right?"

"Yeah, but a girl needs to be prepared for every circumstance," Shaunee said placing a hand on her hip.

"Come on, Z! Did you really expect us to pack light?" Erin asked.

"How did you even have time to pack heavy?" Damien asked. "We only had like ten minutes!"

"Hey, we never mess around when it comes to packing the essentials," Shaunee said.

"That's right, twin, and we know what is essential!"

"Well it looks like you too our going to have to downsize it," I said shortly. "Are every ones bags a darker color?"

There was a round of "Yeahs" and "Yeps" from the group.

"Well then hopefully we can conceal ourselves and the bags still won't be that noticeable."

"We can get off the jet and just head straight into the night," Stark nodded.

"Do we even know where we're going?" Stevie Rae asked glancing at her watch. "We have to be out of the sun in a few hours."

I rubbed my eyes sleepily, "If all else fails we will get a hotel room."

"I hope you brought your gold card," Shaunee said to Aphrodite.

She rolled her eyes, "Like I'd leave town without it?"

"Aphrodite, go ahead and tell the pilot to turn out the lights. Damien call wind to us and ask for cloud cover and…" I stopped thinking about it. "We can do more than cloaking," I said looking at Shaunee and Erin."

"What?" They asked together.

"Maybe we can manipulate fire and water and create a nice fog. Between our cloaking and the fog we chould be pretty much concealed as long as we stay on foot and don't try to use any cars."

"At least not until we're far enough away from the airport not to be noticed," Darius said.

Shaunee smiled holding up a finger and blowing on it as if it were hot, "Just tell me when."

"There are still a lot of what ifs," I sighed wishing I could come up with a more sound plan.

"Yeah, like wont all these uses of the elements draw attention to us?" Erik asked.

"Maybe, but it's the best plan we have and like Aphrodite said I don't see you coming up with anything," Stark said giving him a furious glance. I really did not need a fight on my hands right now.

"Stark is right," Darius said, "as of now this is the only plan we have."

"We land in ten minutes," Aphrodite said returning from the front of the jet. They've turned off their lights and reported that they are a passenger jet with engine trouble. However they also told them that they are bringing in business executives for a semi-annual conference and not a bunch of students," she said smiling.

"Very clever," Darius said smiling at her and then kissing her gently.

"Well done you!" Damien said happily.

I smiled too, "Damien call wind and ask for a thick cloud covering."

He nodded, "Can do."

"Erin, Shaunee," I looked at each of them, "Wait about a minute for the clouds to settle and then use your elements to create a light rain, but with enough heat to cause a lot of fog! We need it to try and spread it through the whole city if you can."

"Oh we can!" Shaunee said all fired up. (Literally)

"Then let's do this," I said settling back as the pilot made the announcement that we were starting our descent.


	25. Chapter 25

Damien closed his eyes taking a deep breath in concentration, "Wind I need you," Damien whispered softly and immediately we were surrounded by a soft breeze that blew back my hair. "Wind we need you to help conceal our arrival into Venice. We need you to bring in clouds to cover the moon and hide our plane from spying eyes as we land," Damien said as wind left us and clouds began to roll across the sky.

"Please make sure your seatbelts are buckled; we are beginning our landing sequence," the pilot's voice came over the PA system.

"Erin call your element," I said buckling myself into my comfy leather chair.

"You got it," she said, "Water I need you," she said as the smell of the ocean filled the cabin and waves crashed against my legs. "Water we need you to help hide us by sending a light rain over all of Venice," She finished and water left us followed by raindrops that fell lightly on the jets windows.

"Ok Shaunee, wait until we touch-down and then have fire heat the ground so that water and fire mix and create a fog," I said as the plane dropped in altitude.

"I'm ready to go," she said holding up a finger.

We all sat still in our seats waiting as the plane landed. I looked to Shaunee and nodded.

"Fire I need you. We can't be seen as we leave this plane and head into the city. Heat the ground so that the rain turns to fog," she said pointing her finger towards the runway.

I unbuckled standing up and reaching into the overhead compartment for my bag, "That should do it. Erin, Shaunee condense your bags please. Everyone else get your bags and then get ready to concentrate on becoming the night."

"That means no more than three pairs of shoes," Aphrodite said flipping her hair.

"What do you need three pairs of shoes for?" Stark asked.

"Dress shoes, walking shoes and boots. You never know what you'll need," Aphrodite said looking as if that was the stupidest question anyone had ever asked her. I rolled my eyes; I highly doubted shoes were that much of a priority in this situation.

"That's why I just wear my cowgirl boots. Their good for all situations," Stevie Rae said smiling and grabbing her bag.

"And to that I say a big UGH!" Aphrodite said making a face.

"Are you two ready?" I asked the twins changing the subject before Stevie Rae and Aphrodite could start bickering.

"Yeah," Shaunee said frowning.

"I guess we'll just have to make do," Erin said looking equally depressed.

"I'm sure ya'll will live without your designer shirts," Stevie Rae said picking up a very trendy shirt from the chair next to her.

"Ha, clearly you've never had anything high fashion," Aphrodite sneered.

"Ok enough," I said exasperated, "we have to go."

We let the night cloak us and then stepped off the plane the cats following our lead. The rain was light but the air was cold which made our fog even thicker. I knew it was Kalona's influence and not our elements that had the air so frigid. Though no ice layered the ground it felt as if we were in the middle of a winter storm. I inhaled sharply as I remembered the cold feel of his body as his wings wrapped around me and pulled me to him. It had been painful and yet pleasurable at the same time.

"Z," Damien whispered from somewhere next to me as _caws_ began sounding from all around us.

I froze for second looking around. I couldn't see them so I was pretty sure that they couldn't see us either, "keep moving," I whispered back.

"They're just curious about the fog," Darius said softly.

"What are we going to do about the fence," Jack asked as we approached the edge of the airport.

"There's a break in the lining over there," Stark said.

"And over there would be, where, exactly?" Erik asked sarcastically.

"To the right," Stark whispered through his teeth using his bow and arrow to point with.

I looked over to see that he was right. Right where the fence ended and a small airplane hangar began there was a small opening just small enough for all of us to squeeze through one at a time if we turned sideways.

"Ok, let's go," I said changing directions.

"Right behind you," Stevie Rae said.

I took a step back allowing Darius to go through first. I ushered Aphrodite after him and then followed her through. We waited on the other side as each member of our group crossed the fence line and then quickly headed towards the road trying to keep to the shadows as much as possible. I heard the twins gasp as we looked around. There were several Vamps out, but they looked exactly like the fledglings at the House of Night had, like freaky pod people who were all being mind controlled. The humans who were still out at this time of night just seemed miserable. They bundled against the wind and rain fighting the cold, while looking over their shoulders in absolute terror. I heard another _caw_ and remembered what Aphrodite had said about the Raven Mockers being able to rape women. I shuddered feeling sick at the thought, but I knew in my gut that that was exactly what had been happening to them.

I jumped as my phone vibrated in my pants pocket. I looked around to make sure that no one had noticed us and then pulled my phone out.

"Natasha?" Aphrodite asked on my left.

"Nope, our other mentor," I said looking at the text. "Where are you?" I read aloud.

"She knows we're here," Starks said from my other side.

"Well we knew we were taking a chance with the fog. On the bright side she doesn't know where we are or where we are headed," I said shoving the phone back into my pocket.

"The problem is neither do we," Erik said grimly.

"Are you going to be pessimistic the whole time your with us," Aphrodite asked in a disgustingly sweet voice.

"I'm just being realistic," he retorted.

"What your being is obvious and we don't need you pointing out what we already know every two seconds," Aphrodite said annoyed.

"Quiet down," I whispered fiercly.

"We need to keep walking," Darius said and I shivered as I saw a Raven Mocker walk by not more than fifteen feet away from us.

"They're looking for us," Damien whispered.

I looked around trying to figure out what we were supposed to do. There would be no way of getting a hotel room without tipping off either Neferet or Kalona. They were already searching for us and that wasn't good. I sent up a little prayer to Nyx and felt her respond in my spirit, she was with us.

"Does Nyx have a temple in this city?" I asked to the group in general. I felt my spirit leap again as if she were calling us to her.

"If she does it would probably be in the center of one of the smaller islands," Darius whispered leading us down an alleyway. "Venice is filled with backstreet mazes, and canals. Taking one of the canals would probably be our best bet, but we would be too conspicuous."

"So we have to take the long way over all the bridges," Erik said somewhat discouraged.

"It'll be fine," Stevie Rae said lightly before Aphrodite could comment on his sour attitude. It was beginning to annoy me as well. No one made him come. Why was he acting like this was completely hopeless? Nyx was leading us and that was all I needed.

We crept through the back streets silently each of us deep in thought. I continued to concentrate on Nyx hoping she would give me some sign. I knew we were looking for someone to help us reach the palace, but finding that person was like trying to find a needle in a hay stack. Darius was right; Venice was like one giant maze!

"Priestess!" Darius spoke snapping me back to attention. I looked to my right and noticed a dark gray cat with bright green eyes. It looked at us and meowed and then jumped back into what appeared to be a homeless beggar's arms. They were sitting on the ground completely covered in ragged black cloths. It took me a few more moments to notices that on the side barely noticeable was Nyx's symbol.

I looked around, we were still completely concealed, but I knew that Damien, Shuanee and Erin had to be getting tired from trying to control their elements for so long. Not to mention the sun would be up in an hour or so and Stevie Rae and Stark had to be underground by then. We had to do something, time was not in our favor and Neferet was sure to know that. I checked with my spirit and then slowly approached the person. Ever so slowly I let down my cloak becoming visible but motioning for the others to remain concealed.

"Ah hmm," I cleared my throat slowly approaching the person, "Excuse me," I said softly.

The person looked up and my eyes widened in surprise. It was a woman and not just a woman but a Vampyre and one I recognized. I heard Aphrodite's sharp intake of breath and knew that she had recognized her too. As she stood I noticed she was not dressed in rags as the blanket that covered her had appeared but in a stunning long scarlet dress and black boots. Her snow white hair fell long down her back. Her eyes were a light brown that almost shown gold.

"Welcome, Zoey Redbird," she said smiling.

"Angel," I breathed out in a whisper clearly surprised. In the vision she had been kneeling before Neferet ready to do her will and clearly brain washed.

She nodded seeming to understand the conflicting emotions flashing across my face. "It was the vision you shared with Aphrodite that saved my life. I'm sorry to say that it did not save my sisters," she said frowning and bowed her head slightly covering her heart. She looked back up gazing into my eyes, "Zoey, I understand that you may be apprehensive about trusting me, but I am on your side. Nyx sent me here to help you," she said earnestly.

I sent up a silent prayer and nodded. I didn't feel anything in my gut telling me to stay away. I centered myself focusing. _Nyx, am I on the right track?_ I thought desperately. I would not jeopardize my friends by leading them into a trap. I felt my spirit leap and Nyx's voice saying _trust your gut. Have faith my u-we-tsi-a-g-ya!_

I nodded again, "I believe you," I said trying to keep all emotion from my voice.

"Good, then follow me we do not have much time and there is much to explain to you," she said turning and heading down the steps I realized she had previously been sitting upon.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she turned the handle to a door that led down into an extremely dark tunnel. I could barely see anything which is saying something considering Vampyres and fledglings all have increased night vision.

"Come, Zoey," she said simply, "And tell your friends they can let their guard down," she said as we reached what appeared to be a dead end.

I frowned, but nodded back at my group of friends who slowly became visible one-by-one. I looked down to see Nala at my feet; Skylar, however, was nowhere to be found. He was gone.

I turned back watching Angel as she wiped her had across the dirt wall revealing an image of the goddess with her arms raised to the night sky. She quickly placed her palm to the center of it and whispered some words that sounded like ancient Italian. I gasped stumbling back into Stark who wrapped a strong arm around my waist as the floor began shake and the wall shifted slightly revealing a thick metal door. Angel pulled a key from inside her dress that had been hanging from her neck. She stuck the key into the lock and twisted twice creating a very audible click. Once again the ground seemed to shudder as the door opened allowing light to spill out.

"Follow me, please," she said again crossing the threshold.

I looked around the group and followed with Darius, Stark and Erik right behind me. My eyes opened wide in even more shock if that were possible at my first sight of the room we entered. There were perhaps thirty or so Vamps who stood saluting us as we walked in and at least half of them were warriors who looked as if they were ready to die for their goddess. I swallowed hard forcing down tears as I gazed about the room. There was a statue of Nyx with her arms lifted and her face gazing above standing in the middle of a fountain. The fountain itself shot water above her that sparkled as it fell like stars from the night sky, and looked as if it had magical properties within it. To my left was an alter with what I recognized to be the candles that represented each of the elements sitting upon it. I let out a shaky breath feeling Nyx's calming presence within the room. We had found the help we sought.

"Welcome to Nyx's underground temple," Angel said smiling at my emotional reaction.

"I don't understand," I said softly, "how did you do all this?"

"Mallika called us to inform us of young Aphrodite's vision; I assume she is here with you?" She asked looking around our group.

I motioned to Aphrodite whose eyes were just as wide as mine, "Yes, this is Aphrodite."

"We owe you a lot," Angel said looking at Aphrodite appreciatively, "you do not know how many lives are grateful to you for allowing the goddess to use you and gift you."

I saw Aphrodite swallow in response and knew she was at a loss, "thank you," she finally murmured.

Angel nodded, "When Mallika called us we took as much precaution as we could. We knew that they would try something and we knew that Kalona would be able to hypnotize us, draw us to him. What we weren't prepared for was Neferet's influence."

"What do you mean?" Darius asked.

"Neferet has always had psychic abilities, but the pull she is now able to draw you with," Angel shook her head as if trying to clear it, "I've never seen anything like it. It's the closest thing to mind control I've ever seen. Not like the trance Kalona puts people in, she can actually make vampyres and humans do things, things they would never think of doing on their own." She frowned shuddering slightly and I wondered just what Neferet had been forcing people to do. (Scratch that, that was probably something I was better off not knowing.) "My sisters fell to their influence."

"How is it you were able to resist?" Damien asked looking at her curiously.

"Only by Nyx's grace," Angel said solemnly. "And thanks to Aphrodite's vision. Mallika explained the details of what you saw," she said looking at Aphrodite, "me kneeling before Neferet, me helping them bring about a world of chaos. It made my heart sick that I could ever be involved in such a thing. It was enough to save me," she said looking around our group. She smiled then, "Luckily, Neferet is new to the palace and does not know all the tricks and powers available to her. We do and have been able to spy on her as much as she has been spying on everyone else."

"How is it the rest of you were able to resist?" I asked looking around the group the group of adult vampyres.

"Nyx has blessed many of us as highly intuitive," a huge wall of a vampire with dark hair and eyes said stepping forward and saluting me. "Though we felt Kalona's pull and Neferet's influence we were able to put up enough of a defense to stand against them."

"You have to understand," Angel said taking a few steps to the left so that she was facing both our group and the rest of the vampyres in the room. "They targeted the Council first knowing that we would be their greatest challenge. However, it wasn't just the council who had been forewarned about what they were capable of."

"We fought our way free and have been doing our best at keeping their influence from spreading as well as trying to delay their war against the humans," the dark haired warrior spoke again. "But we are limited in what we have been able to achieve."

I nodded. I knew only too well what it was like to try and live and fight where Kalona and Neferet were in control. They were powerful and intimidating and had a tendency to make you feel insignificant. There was only so much you could do. There was only so much we could do now. Nyx had given us a plan, but it was likely that we would only get one shot at it.

"She has managed to turn many of our sisters and brothers away from Nyx," Angel said shaking her head, "what's worse is that many of them have been led to believe that Neferet is an embodiment of Nyx herself."

It was Tulsa all over again except that now Neferet and Kalona were both stronger and more powerful.

"We have to get into the palace," I said with as much authority in my voice as I could muster. "We may have a way to stop them, but time is running out." I was sure of that now. Neferet was becoming increasingly stronger and once this war began there would be no stopping her. At least not without much more drastic measures, measures I wasn't certain we would be able to execute.

"I know of your mother," Angel said softly. "She is being held in the great hall in the palace. She was brought in yesterday by a group of fledglings that…" her voice cut off and I saw her quick glance at Stevie Rae and Stark.

"They're not one of us," Stevie Rae said stepping forward bravely.

"Neferet is behind how we were created, luckily some of us had Zoey and were able to fight to save our humanity," Stark said glancing at me and smiling.

"It's a long story but the short version is the most recent students Neferet changed were the ones were able to save," I said looking over at Stevie Rae. "They have made a decision for Nyx and I trust them with my life."

I saw Stevie Rae subtly wipe a tear from her eye as well as Stark's cocky grin I loved so much.

"If you trust them then we trust them, Priestess," the warrior said again.

"I agree with Brendon," Angel said gesturing to the warrior. (I was wondering what his name was.) "I can see goodness in them, they are definitely not like the others," she said coldly. "We will help you get into the palace," she said sounding like a High Priestess of Nyx, "But I must warn you, they are waiting for you and will be ready for any tricks you might try. You must be ready for them as well."

I nodded, but inside I was starting to feel panicked. I knew Nyx was with us but there was a lot that could go wrong.

"You all need your rest," Angel said as Stevie Rae yawned. "We will head to the palace as soon as the sun sets but until then you all can sleep in here," Angel said motioning for us to follow her. She walked around the alter to another wooden door that I had been certain was nothing more than a storage closet. She opened it revealing a room filled with couches and beanbag chairs, a flat screen TV and a fridge. "Feel free to help yourself to anything we have," she said motioning to the fridge and cupboards. "If you need anything else feel free to look for us. Our sleeping chamber is through the bathrooms," she said smiling. "Sleep tight," she said and then closed the door behind her.

"So what do we think?" Shaunee asked collapsing onto one of the couches.

"I think it's our only option," Damien said lying down next to Jack.

I opened the fridge smiling at the case of brown pop. I took one opening it and then handed a bag of blood over to Stark and Stevie Rae.

"The main thing for now is getting into the palace undetected," I said taking a long drink of my pop. "After that we'll just have to hope for the best," I sighed sinking into the beanbag chair next to Stark. He smiled at me wrapping his arm around me protectively and pulling me over to rest against his chest.

"Well I hope they know what they're doing," Aphrodite said lying next to Darius. "Raven Mockers and crazy red fledglings? Um, no thanks!"

"For once I agree with you," Shaunee said stifling a yawn of her own.

"Ditto twin," Erin said rolling onto her side.

"It is as the Priestess said, all we can do is hope for the best and take it one step at a time," Darius said pulling Aphrodite close and affectionately kissing her forehead. "For now we could all use some sleep."

I sighed contentedly as someone turned off the light and smiled as Nala climbed up on the beanbag chair to rest near my head. Tomorrow may be crazy but for now we were all safe and Nyx was definitely watching over us. We would find a way through this, we had to…


	26. Authors Note

**A/N – Hey all, sorry it's taking me a while to get the next chapter up. I was moving over the weekend and somehow managed to lose power during the whole process which didn't help anything. So I had to spend extra days trying to move and have actually finally just got to sit down at my computer this morning! I have been writing bits and pieces by hand, however, and I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by Friday. Please forgive the delay.**

**Thanks,**

**Shae Wild**


	27. Chapter 27

My phone was vibrating again. Why wouldn't it stop? I was sure I had hit ignore on whoever it was. A soft beeping sound followed it stirring me from my sleep further. I sighed sitting up slightly while rubbing my eyes. I pulled my cell from my pocket hitting the side button to check the time. The light hurt my eyes and I winced waiting several long seconds for my eyes to adjust. 6:00pm. the sun would be setting very soon, but it was still way early. I flipped my phone open examining my missed calls.

"Neferet," I whispered to myself dialing my voicemail. I punched in my password and listened.

"You're running out of time," the message said simply, "I expect t see you soon."

I shut my phone shoving it in my pocket and collapsed back onto my beanbag chair closing my eyes.

"Problem?" Stark asked groggily from next to me.

"Not anymore than we were already dealing with," I said exhaling softy throwing my arm back to rest behind my head.

"We really should get up," he said sighing grabbing my other hand. "We could probably al do with a little washing up and some breakfast before we head out."

"Yeah," I said unenthused. I was comfortable and it was kind of nice pretending the world wasn't once again depending on me and my friends. But the fact was that people were depending on me and that included my mom. I rolled over sitting up and noticed that Erik was also awake glaring in our direction. I hadn't thought about him when I had lain down next to Stark last night. I knew he said he could handle this, but I wasn't sure he really could. What was more was I wasn't sure I could really handle this.

I shook my head and then leaned over gently shaking Stevie Rae's shoulder, "Stevie Rae," I whispered.

"What? Five more minutes," she said waving me away.

"Hey, look its Kenny Chesney!" I said excitedly.

" What?! Where?!" She said sitting up so fast I almost got whiplash trying to get out of her way. She looked around and frowned, "you know that wasn't very nice."

"What in the hell is going on?" Aphrodite said sitting up and looking annoyed.

"It's time to get up," Darius smiled at her already standing up and heading to the bathrooms with a change of clothes.

"No I was referring to why people are ruining my morning talking about horrible country singers and their music!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Kenny Chesney is not horrible!" Stevie Rae said placing a hand on her hip.

Aphrodite snorted but changed the subject grabbing her bag of clothes, "All I know is I need a shower before anything else. I smell like airplane and dirty tunnels."

"I'm sure you've smelled of worse things before," Shuanee said rolling over and yawning.

"That was my thoughts exactly twin," Erin snickered.

"Do I really need to say it?" Aphrodite said raising an eyebrow, "Yeah, I do. Die Dorkamese twins!" Aphrodite said and the spun around heading to the bathrooms.

I rolled my eyes walking over to Damien and Jack who were still snuggled together sound asleep. How they could sleep through all the bickering going on in here I was sure I'd never know. "Hey guys, time to get up," I said nudging Damien gently with my foot.

"You know that was not nearly enough sleep," Erin said stretching out on the couch.

"I agree," Jack said yawning as he tried to sit up.

"Yeah, well if you want breakfast or a shower you better get up now," Stark said stepping out of the bathroom completely changed. He strapped his bow and arrows in place and then headed to the fridge.

"You better hurry. Aphrodite is already in one of the showers," I added grabbing my bag and heading to the bathroom myself.

I hung my bag on the door of the shower stall and then turned on the water letting it get as hot as it could before climbing in. I sighed as the warm water ran over my skin soothing my sore muscles. I hadn't even realized I was sore until this moment and I moaned slightly as I rotated my neck.

"This water pressure is horrible," Aphrodite mumbled from the shower next to me causing me to laugh lightly. There were actually three shower stalls in the bathroom as well as three toilet stalls and some sinks.

"You could always get out and let someone more appreciative get in," Erik said nonchalantly and I could almost picture him shrugging.

"Do you always have to be such a jerk? I would ask if this was just a recent development, but I know better," she said unfazed.

"Haha that's really funny coming from the hag from hell!" He shot back laughing.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she said sounding confused.

I was confused! I was sure they were fighting, but it could almost be taken for playful banter. I shook my head lathering my hair in delicious smelling shampoo. I quickly rinsed out my hair and turned off the water grabbing my towel from the nearby hook. I dried just as fast changing my clothes and pulling my hair back. No need to delay the inevitable.

I passed the twins as I walked back out into the living room who were both waiting for a shower. "Have fun," I said nodding towards the two occupied showers.

"Um, thanks," Shaunee said looking as if she were reconsidering how badly she really needed a bath.

I laughed and then walked to the cupboards rummaging through them for breakfast. Of course they didn't have Count Choculah so I had to make do with Honey Nut Cheerios which I supposed wasn't all bad. _Still there were no marshmallows or chocolaty goodness!_ I thought frowning.

"You ready?" Stark asked sitting next to me.

"Absolutely not, but we're out of time and we have no other options," I said swallowing a bite of Cheerios.

"No Lucky Charms," Stevie Rae said looking just as sullen as I had. (I swear between the two of us you would think the world was ending because we didn't have our favorite cereals.)

"Don't you wish that was the worst thing we had to deal with today," I said smiling at her as she sat down next to me.

"We've dealt with worse," she shrugged smiling back.

"Don't you mean we're about to walk into worse?" Damien asked taking a bite of toast, from the nearby counter.

"Yeah well that too," she said making a face at her bowl of cereal.

I sent a silent prayer up to Nyx that none of my friends would get seriously hurt again. I couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to them. Knowing my mom was in danger was bad enough.

"Angel says she's ready whenever we are," Darius said walking through the door from Nyx's temple.

"She's up?" I asked standing and dumping the rest of my bowl of cheerios into the sink.

"They're all up," Darius said.

"All?" I said looking up at the clock on the wall. It was still really early.

"Well everyone who is going with us," he clarified.

"What?" I asked walking through the doors with Stark, Stevie Rae, Damien and Jack right behind me.

"Good morning, Zoey," Angel said as soon as I walked into the room.

"Morning," I mumbled back looking around at the five huge warriors standing near her. I noticed Brendon was one of them.

"Darius has informed me that you all were just cleaning up and that you will be ready soon?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," I answered still eyeing the warriors.

"That's probably for the best. The earlier we leave the better," she replied. She smiled as she watched my eyes roam across the room, "Zoey, these are my personal warriors. You know Brendon, but this is Kal, Nick, Marcus, Andros, and Steven. They will be joining us for added protection on our journey to the palace."

They all saluted me formally placing their fists over their chests and bowing slithgly. I nodded back eyeing each of them in awe. They were all enormous, muscled and vastly different from each other in looks. Nick and Marcus were both pale with hair as white as Angels. Nick had vibrant blue eyes while Marcus's were a pale blue gray. Kal was definitely Spanish or Italian. His hair was black and his skin was a perfect tan color and his eyes were a chocolate brown. I already knew what the twin's reaction to Kal would be. I was guessing that Andros was Greek because of his name, although he could have chosen that name himself for any number of reasons. He too had beautiful tanned skin though a slightly different color from Kals. His eyes were dark and his hair was a medium brown color.

"Are we going to be able to reach the palace undetected?" I asked shifting my attention back to Angel.

"That is certainly our goal," Angel said softly, but her voice was filled with confidence.

"I don't understand how that will be possible," Damien said speaking up from beside me. "Won't we have to take a boat? I mean they're sure to see us approaching at some point…"  
She chuckled softly, "As I have said before, Neferet is new to the palace and does not understand all the power available to her. We will actually be safer once we reach the water. The danger will be getting to the coast."

"We could use our elements again," Shaunee said entering the room with Erin, Erik and Aphrodite.

"I'm afraid the use of your elements would just announce our movement towards the palace. We want to leave them wondering when we will arrive."

"Their guard will still be up, but they will not be watching for you the way we are going," Brendon said mysteriously. "Once you're in the palace it should take them a little while to realize you have made it past them."

"We want to leave you with every advantage possible," Angel said looking around our group. "Is everyone ready?"

I looked back at my friends too and got several nods. I exhaled softly trying to calm my nerves, "we're ready."

"Good, then let's ask Nyx for guidance and head out," she said moving to the door that I knew would eventually lead us above ground.

_Nyx be with me_ I thought desperately as we walked through the tunnels and up the stairs. I reached into my pocket and clasped my fingers tightly around the poem she had given us as I looked around. It was going to be a lot harder getting where we needed to go with no help from the elements. The Raven Mockers were everywhere!

"Cloak yourselves," Angel whispered. We all obeyed her request becoming night, mist and wind and began moving through the streets.

The scene before us was a lot more gruesome than what we had been able to see last night through our fog. It was still early enough in the evening that many humans were still out and the Raven Mockers were taking full advantage of that. I cringed as the sounds of women's cries could be heard through the streets as they were dragged away. The men were simply killed and discarded if they tried step in to protect their loved ones. They were completely helpless.

"The real thing is always worse than my visions," Aphrodite whispered from next to me.

"Let's just hope that this is the last of your visions to come true," I whispered back.

"I'm right there with you," she sighed shuddering slightly as a Raven mocker flew down landing several feet in front of us its red eyes scanning over the streets.

We moved deeper into the shadows if that were possible following Angel through the back alley ways. The deeper into the maze we got the quieter it also became. I realized that humans and most vamps alike may not even realize these roads were here.

"Here," Angel whispered, "to the left," she said ducking beneath an old collapsed bridge. I heard Aphrodite growl as I scraped my knee on a jagged piece of metal and knew that I was not the only one having a difficult time maneuvering through the thick rubble.

I sunk down following Angel's lead squeezing myself under and between pieces of broken rock and cement. The path was becoming harder to follow and harder still to get through. I blinked several times as I finally came up on the other side of the rock mess I had just crawled through. We were on the coast line and staring me right in the face from a not-so-distant island was the palace.

"Whoa!" Shaunee said exasperated from beside me.

"That's…." Erin said equally stumped in her attempt to find the right word.

"I'd say portentous," Damien whispered softly.

"Huh?!" The twins whispered back in unison.

"It's amazing and yet there is just something there that's, well, not right," he said still sounding as if he was completely in awe. I was completely in awe. I had seen the palace before several times in my dreams but there really was no describing its beauty or power or what it was truly like in person. "It's definitely giving off a sense of foreboding," Damien continued.

"Couldn't be all of the Raven Mockers flying around could it?" Shaunee asked sarcastically.

"I would definitely say that's part of it twin," Erin continued.

"No there is definitely something else there," Erik said stepping up from behind me. "You can feel it in the air almost."

"It's the same presence that surrounded the school," Darius said. "It must follow Kalona, it has to be linked to him somehow."

"No it's not just a presence," I said shaking my head. "It's darkness. Remember Neferet before we drove them from Tulsa?" I asked glancing in the direction I knew Aphrodite to be standing.

"Yeah, and once again I say holy shit!" She said, I assumed, still staring at the palace.

"I'm not sure it is completely linked to Kalona. I've never seen it surround him, only her, only Neferet," I said shaking my head trying to think.

"Zoey, that just brings us back to what we have talked about before," Darius said softly. "You do not wish to kill Neferet," he said simply though I knew he was checking to see if perhaps I had changed my mind.

"No, because I do not believe that that is Nyx's will," I said strongly and knew I was right. "There has to be something else."

"I agree," Angel said over our discussion. "Nyx does not turn her back on her children. Not ever."

"Don't I know that," I heard Aphrodite whisper from beside me.

"The circle," I said thinking out loud. "When we banished them the light from our blessing affected the darkness that was clinging to Neferet. It was the same darkness that is now surrounding the palace."

"So the sacrifice this time is the act of love," Stevie Rae said also thinking aloud.

"And It should completely dispel the darkness," Damien said in an approving voice.

"I hope so," I said nodding but I had to admit it made sense. Our blessing had disturbed the darkness that was constantly flowing around Neferet. It made sense that perhaps a sacrifice would break the darkness's power. It was the only thing that made sense right now. "The darkness still has to be somehow connected to Kalona too. Neferet's powers grew when he was released. She became not just a High Priestess, she became something else altogether."

"She became the first ever Vampyre queen tsi sgili," Aphrodite confirmed.

"But there has to be more to it than that, doesn't there?" I asked trying to sort it all out. "Her power released Kalona, and his release made her stronger."

"But it was his whispers that led to Neferet leaving Nyx to begin with, remember?" Aphrodite asked sounding frustrated.

"Then the darkness must stem from his hatred," Darius said assuredly.

I thought about that for several seconds as the conversation continued around me.

"It's like they're going in circles," Stevie Rae said slowly, "He gave power to her, she released him, she gets more power, and so on…"

"Well that leaves us with an advantage then," Shaunee said with a little grin in her voice, "because we know that any circle that gets broken loses its power."

"And the darkness that is surrounding Neferet can definitely be broken by a sacrifice for another," Stark said slowly and I knew he was looking at me.

I remembered the arrow releasing from his bow speeding right for me and then with a shimmer it headed right back at him. I remembered the fear that had coursed through me when I had relized what he was going to do, but it had worked. It had been his choice to sacrifice himself for me that had broken Neferet's hold. The darkness had released him. I frowned, I did not want to think about what sacrifice would be big enough to release the darkness that surrounded this entire palace.

"Neferet has learned how to channel and use that darkness," Stark continued, "It pulls you in, makes it hard for you to think clearly. It calls to your more carnal side…" He let his voice trail off in thought.

"It's the side of you that can only think about what you want, your deepest desires even if you know that what you desire is wrong," Stevie Rae finished for him. "It takes away your humanity," she said even more softly.

"But makes you feel more powerful," Stark said in agreement.

Things were starting to click into place as we stood gazing at the palace. Nyx said that Neferet was listening to the voice of another and that was the start of this mess. In the beginning Nyx had hoped Neferet's love for her would break through the evil that was surrounding her, but it hadn't. The darkness made it so you couldn't think clearly, made it so you wanted only your deepest desires. What was Neferet's deepest desire? I thought I knew…revenge.

I thought back to more recent events like the conversation that had been taking place in the infirmary between Kalona and Neferet just before I had awaken. _You would do well to remember who the master here is. I will not be ruled or commanded or trapped, ever again. And I am not your impotent Goddess. What I give I will take away if I am displeased!_ Things were falling into place. The darkness was the gift; the darkness that surrounded her was the power that Kalona gave! How hard had it been for me to talk light back into Stark or Stevie Rae? To convince them that they could still be good and that the darkness, the dark desires they had to face weren't really them. How much more must the light terrify Neferet?!

"How do we get there?" I asked Angel quietly. Nyx had given us answers, it was time to start making things right.

"Walk towards the coast," Angel said softly. We all obeyed feeling skeptical. The Raven Mockers still swarmed the night and though none of them were near us at the moment there screeches could still be heard as well as the cries from those they were torturing. How Neferet and Kalona had managed to keep this all hushed up astounded me. I shuddered as my eyes took in the view of the palace and the trees. Red eyes seemed to be staring from all directions.

"Zoey," Angel's voice whispered to me. "From here you must go on your own."

I closed my eyes letting waves of anxiety flow through me. "Just show me how," I whispered back.

"Erin," Angel said and I could almost feel Erin jump at the mentioning of her name.

"Yes?" She questioned politely.

"Your gift from the goddess is water, is it not?"

"It is," she said sounding somewhat confused and slightly nervous.

"What do you sense before you?" Angel asked.

Erin was silent a moment and I knew there was something we were all missing.

"There's water, but this isn't…" Erin let her voice trail off confused.

"Step in," Angel said sounding very much like a High Priestess.

I looked around me only for a second and then did as she said. I expected my feet to become wet and was surprised when there was nothing but a tingling feeling that spread though my body as I entered the water.

"It is an illusion," Angel said answering my unspoken question. "Water surrounds the whole island, but this is the power of our goddess. This is the _Luna Percorso illuminato, _one of the very powerful mysteries of the palace. As you enter you will be completely covered by a thick, deep water vale that will shield and conceal you, however this is only true for this pathway. Should you stray from the path at all you will find yourself beginning to drown. The water that surrounds the palace is powerful and dangerous and used for our protection."

"How will we know where we are supposed to walk?" Jack asked. "It all looks the same."

"I can sense it," Erin said stepping into the water near me.

"Be very careful," Angel said from behind us. "Once you reach the shore line make sure you are once again hidden by the night. As you leave the water there will be an old willow to your right over hanging the garden. Behind the willow is a door. Neferet knows of the door but she will not be expecting you to use it. Go through it and immediately up the stairs to your right. When you reach the top you will enter a long corridor, turn to your left. The great hall is at the end. You will find your mother there. Be swift, but do not be foolish," Angel continued speaking with great authority that made me think of Nyx. "Though Neferet will not expect you to use the door, do not assume she is not watching it. Both Raven mocker and Red fledgling alike will be standing guard."

"Thank you," I said taking a deep breath and stepping further into the fake water.

"It is my pleasure, Priestess," Angel said in a very sincere tone, "May the goddess be with you and blessed be."

"Blessed be," we all replied and headed into the water.

The tingling became worse the deeper into the water I went, but it wasn't unpleasant. It had a warm softness too it that made you feel safe and comfortable. Though I knew we weren't really in water I still couldn't help taking a deep breath and closing my eyes before fully submerging myself. This definitely didn't feel like water, however, I still felt weightless and I realized I could swim through it like thick air. I opened my eyes and looked around at my group of friends who were all gazing back at me completely perplexed. Our night concealments had been replaced by the magic concealment of the water. I smiled at the realization that we could all see each other but that no one could see us. I took a quick breath in and sighed in relief when the air entered my lungs. Though it was thicker it was still breathable.

"This feels weird," Shaunee said running her hand along her side as if she were wading in water.

"Way weird," Erin said doing the same.

"We still have a ways to go," Darius said getting us back to the task at hand.

I nodded, "Erin lead the way."

Erin stepped/swam around me stretching her hands out in front of her and then nodded slowly. I watched as the path in front of us almost seemed to shimmer as it led the way outlining where the path ended and the water began in beautiful moon lit silver.

"Just stay between the shimmering areas and you should be fine," Erin said smiling.

"Way to go twin," Shaunee said stepping up to join her.

"Yes, well done you," Damien said giving her a smile. I gave her a smile too as we began walking. It had been pretty spectacular.

What was more spectacular was the scene around us. Walls of enchanted water covered us on both sides blocking us from view. Everything around us was tinted green and outlined in a shimmery silver glow. Even my own skin was glowing as I looked at my hands. Looking above was like when you are young and you want to see how long you can hold your breath so you sit on the bottom of the pool and look up with your cheeks all puffed out. I could see everything above me, the trees, the clouds, and the palace all moving with the illusion of water. The moons reflection shimmered across the lagoon's surface making it look even more magical than I already knew it was. It really was truly amazing.

We stopped walking as the water became shallower near the shore line of the island. My heart was racing as if it were about to beat right out of my chest. I knew what I had to do, but once again I was faced with the fear of what if I wasn't strong enough? I felt Nyx move and knew she was telling me that I was strong enough. I could do this, I would save my mom and Nyx would work out the rest.

"Are you ready, Priestess?" Darius asked from beside me studying my face intently.

"Yes," I said forcing my voice to be strong and my posture to be confident. "Be ready to cloak yourselves as soon as we leave the water."

"What about after we enter the palace?" Stevie Rae asked in her Okie twang.

I thought about it for a minute. Eventually I would have to unveil myself. I would have to become visible to save my mother, but what about the others? "I want you all to stay cloaked for as long as possible. When we enter the palace stick to the walls and the shadows as much as possible. If we can manage it I would prefer to keep you all hidden until Nyx calls us to make a move against Neferet or Kalona."

They all nodded and I could tell the danger of the situation was starting to wear on them. Sure we had dealt with this twice before, but in Tulsa we knew our way around the school, we knew our way around the city and the tunnels. What would happen if we had to try and escape from here?

"Be ready and be safe," I said as we started making our way to the water's surface. I made sure that I made eye contact with both Stevie Rae and Stark. I was not ready to lose another friend or make anymore sacrifices which both of them had almost done in the past. But, I also took one last look at all my friends, and had to swallow down tears. I loved them all and truth be told I was scared for whatever kind of sacrifice it was going to take to undo all the evil that had been done here.

I focused myself drawing on Nyx's spirit and the night as I emerged from the water still finding it amusing that I wasn't at all wet. It felt funny as the tingly sensation disappeared from my body replaced by another sensation that I knew meant I had been concealed by night. I waited making sure the rest of my friends had joined me and then slowly began moving towards the old willow that was over hanging the garden. I frowned as I reached the fence lining the garden. It should have been a beautiful place. I could easily see how it could have been, vines climbed the fencing and what should have been beautiful blossoming trees and flowers lined the pathways. Marble benches were placed throughout on cold stone paths that over looked the sea. But the life was gone from it. I knew it was the cold that Kalona and the Raven Mockers brought with them that had killed the garden. It was an icy darkness that strangled the life, the humanity, from those it touched.

I moved silently ignoring the screeches from the surrounding Raven Mockers. I knew they couldn't see me and were watching for signs from across the lagoon of my arrival. They wouldn't find any. I shifted behind the tree finding the old wooden door. It was thick and heavy, but opened smoothly at my touch. I sent up a silent thanks to Nyx for watching over us and then began creeping up the stone steps to my immediate right…


	28. Chapter 28

"There is no sign of them," A sandy haired boy was saying as he walked down the steps heading right towards me. I pressed my back as far against the wall as I could go and hoped that the others were all doing the same. "None of the boatmen have seen her," he continued and I realized he was talking to a tall skinny red haired girl walking a few paces behind him. I swallowed hard as I took in their eyes. Both sets were glowing red with signs of bloodlust.

"Our Priestess is growing tired of waiting," the girl responded. "How much longer until we are allowed to have them?" She asked sounding irritated.

"She has to make sure, first," The sandy haired boy said as they walked by.

I had no clue what they were talking about, ok I understood some of it, but my guess was that whatever else they were talking about wasn't good. I waited a few more seconds to make sure that both of the corrupted red fledglings were gone before I began moving up the stairs again. We had already gone up what seemed like two floors of spiraling staircase and I was starting to wonder when it would end.

"Keep moving," I whispered to the rest of my group.

"Trust me, you don't have to tell us twice," Jack said softly and I heard Damien make a soothing sound to him under his breath.

The door was at the very top as Angel had said and once again it was old, thick and heavy with ancient black hinges. I noticed briefly that this whole entrance way contrasted drastically with the rest of the palace which was made of white marble and fine stone. Everything was polished and smooth and just plain gorgeous! It was no wonder that Neferet would never think of us trying to come in this way. Had Angel not pointed the way I would never have even tried this entrance thinking that it led to nowhere important. I supposed that was how it was meant to look.

I crept down the hallway as quietly as I could and was surprised to find that it was absolutely still! There was no one around, no one moving about. I shook my head and ran to the last door on the left. I didn't know if the emptiness was a good thing or not, but I had an opportunity to make a move. I wasn't going to waste it!

I threw open the doors looking left and right before entering the room and dropping my concealment. I could see my mom tied to one of the big columns in a fashion that looked as if she were about to be sacrificed. I crept slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. There was no one in the room again and the stillness was making me nervous. My only consolation was that my friends were creeping along with me, concealed by night and hiding in the shadows.

I took in a slow shaky breath as I reached my mom. She was dirty and unkempt and you could definitely tell she had spent some time in the tunnels below Tulsa. ( And not the good part of the tunnels Aphrodite, Stevie Rae and the red fledglings had cleaned up!) Her hair was straggly and fell across her face in sticky clumps. There were bruises covering her body all in a different stage of healing. It looked as though there had been more than one struggle for her life. The thing that brought tears to my eyes, however, was the bite marks that ran along her arms and across her chest. Neferet had been allowing the red fledglings to drink from her.

I looked at her face and almost took a staggering step back as she lifted her head to look at me. Her eyes were filled with hatred, hurt and betrayal as she gazed at my face. I swallowed hard and reached up gently removing the gag from her mouth before untying her.

"How could you?" were the first words out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry," I whispered still in shock, it was partly my fault she had been taken. She had been kidnapped with the sole purpose to hurt and lure me here. But how could she think I would ever be behind something like this? Didn't my mother know me at all anymore? "I never meant for this to happen."

"Your father was right. Your heart has been filled with evil. There is no saving you, not anymore!"

"He's not my father!" Of course was my first defense.

"You're right, he's too good of a man to be associated with you," She lashed out.

"You don't even know what you're talking about, mom," I said trying to remove the knots holding her hands in place while swallowing down my tears.

"Are you denying it? Denying that had your evil ways not turned you into a Vampyre that this would never have happened?"

I rolled my eyes in frustration while I continued to work, "getting Marked has nothing to do with…"

"I want nothing to do with you anymore, Zoey," her words struck out stinging me. "You could have been saved, but not anymore. I've seen how you live, here in the heart of your society!" She said looking around the great hall. "And all that nonsense about Vampyres not being killing monsters? Let's just say I know now what you really are, and you are no daughter of mine!"

Neferet's laugh froze me where I stood. I looked up at my mother's face to see that her eyes were filled with as much terror as mine. (Who knew we still had anything in common.)

"I find it surprising that you would come to save someone who blames you for all of this," Neferet said stepping into the room causing my breath to catch in my throat. "Someone who hates you so purely."

She stopped a few feet away from me. Her long auburn hair was pulled half back flowing over her shoulders. Her green eyes twinkled as she looked at us, and the darkness that surrounded her was unreal. I had forgotten what she had come to look like; the dark power that surrounded her hadn't been present in my dreams, at least not to this extent. She was beautiful and extremely scary all at once.

"I'm not sure she was really worth it, Zoey. I was almost worried that I would have to choose someone else to bring you here. Luckily, for me, your loyalty held out. Mine wouldn't have."

"You don't get to choose your family, Neferet," I said turning back to finish untying my mother's hands.

"True," she said walking across the room and sitting in the throne like chair I had seen in Aphrodite's vision. "However, you can choose to be done with family," she said shrugging. "You have power over her right now, Zoey. She could easily be made to pay for the hurt she caused you."

I could feel the darkness that surrounded her move towards me. I remembered how it had felt when Kalona had covered me in it, I remembered what Stark had just said about it making you feel more powerful and I shook myself. I quickly released my mom's hands and then turned to Neferet in time to see Skylar launch himself into her arms. (Stupid cat!)

"I don't want that kind of power," I said glancing back over my shoulder to see my mom cowering near the pole she had been tied to. I looked back at Neferet summoning as much courage as I could, "I'm here, Neferet. That's what you've been waiting for, now what do you want?"

She raised one cool eyebrow in my direction then gracefully stood placing Skylar on the throne like chair. She slowly approached me her eyes amused and yet cold and calculating, "believe it or not, you and I want the same thing," she said smoothly.

"You're right, I don't believe it," I said giving my best Aphrodite like sneer.

She smiled cooly at me, "Zoey, I am very close to having the whole world at my feet and I will not share that power."

I looked at her my mouth falling open, "you're trying to get rid of Kalona," I said finally understanding why she had wanted him to believe this whole time that she had no use for me, that I would be better off dead.

She smiled even wider and I had a flash back of her in a tree with lots of spiders. I shuddered trying to stay focused on the here and now.

"Not get rid of, more just restrain," she said in a soft seductive voice that sent chills down my spine.

"What do you mean by 'restrain' exactly?" I asked using finger quotes around the word restrain.

"I need his power, I do not, however, need him," she said simply. "Unfortunately I need you for that," she whispered and hatred once again shown through her eyes. "So you help me and I let you live. Keep in mind that there is no escape for you now."

"You think she would help you?" Kalona laughed stepping into the room with Rephaim. The Raven mocker hissed a laugh through its beak and I had to fight to keep from making a disgusted expression. "You think I can be so easily deceived?" He asked lightly, but I could clearly see the anger pulsing around him.

I swallowed and moved to the side as Neferet's eyes once again became sweetness and light.

"You miss understand me, my Lord," she said in her sugary voice, her eyes bright and innocent. "It was not you of whom I spoke, but a very powerful Vampyre that Zoey has recently come in contact with. Killing him would be a waste of his powers, but he is too dangerous to our cause for us to let him roam free. Isn't that right, Zoey?"

"Uh…." I stammered completely caught off guard.

He chuckled as if he believed her, then suddenly as if a switch had been thrown his eyes filled with hatred and anger more intense than I had ever seen on Neferet. (And that was even considering all of the times she had directed her hatred at me!)

"You lying witch!" He yelled causing the room to actually feel like it was trembling. He reached for her his hand closing around her throat for a brief moment before throwing her across the room. She landed several feet away sprawled out on the floor as if she were groveling at his feet. But, I could still see the fire, the power and the anger in her eyes as Kalona walked to her. "Do not forget who it is that made you who you are!"

"Do not be angry," she said her voice remorseful.

"Then do not forget that you are my servant and that I make the decisions! And should you ever think of betraying me it is you who will be tied to that pole!" He bellowed pointing in the direction of my mother.

"I think it is you who needs the reminder!" Neferet sneered coming to stand on her feet in front of him. "I am not your servant, I am your Queen! You would still be trapped away in that tomb had I not freed you!" She moved her arm in a slight flicking motion and I watched horrified as Rephaim's breath caught in his throat for a brief second before he collapsed to the floor. I knew he was dead. "Maybe it is you who underestimate my power!"

I cringed slightly as Kalona let out another earth shaking scream, but quickly focused as I saw his hand flick out towards Neferet the way hers had only seconds before. I didn't think about what I was doing or who I was protecting, I just jumped as I had when the Raven Mocker had tried to attack Heath.

My breath caught as the silver dagger pierced my chest. I stood for a second shocked just looking at the wound and then to Kalona to see his face was equally surprised. I watched as the blood began seeping through my shirt and then I slowly began to fall back.

I have to admit I was only somewhat surprised when my body registered that I hadn't hit the hard floor. I was lying cushioned against something soft and warm. My mind was already beginning to feel fuzzy and it took me several more long seconds to realize that I had fallen back onto Neferet who was holding onto me looking just as stunned.

"A-ya," Kalona whispered stepping towards me.

"Now!" I heard Aphrodite yell as she stepped from the shadows dropping her concealments so that she was visible. The others did the same and I quickly began to focus on Nyx. It was now or never.

"What is this, A-ya?" Kalona asked. "You would betray me, too?" He whistled then and the caws of the Raven Mockers filled the air as his sons began to fly through the open windows.

_Ah, hell_ I thought as Nyx's face became visible to me. I pulled all the energy I had focusing on fire and was surprised when Neferet's hands gripped my upper arms the way Natasha's always did. I realized she was giving me some of her own strength which meant she also understood that this was our only opportunity to "restrain" him.

"Don't kill him, Zoey," she whispered in my ear. "I need his power, and you will have your reward."

I nodded pretending I would do as she asked. I wasn't really in the bargaining position. But what she didn't realize was that even though I would not kill him I still planned on getting rid of him entirely.

I opened my eyes as the fire rope began circling around my arm and quickly flung it through the air. Kalona screamed as it wrapped around him, lifting him into the air and binding him. I looked around the room. Aphrodite was forming a circle with Jacks assistance at setting everything up correctly while Stark, Darius and Erik fought off the Raven Mockers. Darius and Erik were protecting the circle while Stark shot at anything that approached Neferet or I.

I watched as Aphrodite approached Damien and suddenly I knew what we were supposed to do. "Aphrodite!" I yelled and felt it drain more of my strength. "They have to evoke their own elements and it won't be in order!"

"Are you sure?" She asked uncertainly and I understood exactly where she was coming from. Had evoking the elements out of order ever been done before? I didn't think so, this was completely new.

"Yes, think of the poem," I called to her. "Spirit, I need you. Go to Aphrodite and do as she commands." I felt spirit touch me briefly bringing renewed strength only to zoom away to Aphrodite. I knew when spirit had reached her; she gasped and closed her eyes as she was filled with spirit's power.

And then I was screaming her name. It felt like a dream, a nightmare, as a Raven Mocker slipped through Erik and Darius's defense, and headed right towards our circle.

She turned at the sound of my voice, but there wasn't enough time to move the circle out of harm's way. The Raven Mocker was moving at inhuman speed as it sliced through the air heading, of course, right for Stevie Rae. (Why do they always go for my bff?) I had never seen Aphrodite move so fast in my life. With a grace I didn't know she possessed she jumped hurling herself at Stevie Rae and knocking her to the floor. Aphrodite then turned quickly but it wasn't enough to completely avoid being injured. The Raven Mocker sliced again in confusion, its claw connecting with Aphrodite's side.

Darius moved just as fast throwing a silver blade of his own that pierced the Raven Mocker's heart.

I stared in horror at Aphrodite as blood began seeping through her shirt as it had mine. Her eyes narrowed as she pulled the material up slightly, touching the crimson line with her finger tips. I noticed that Stevie Rae had a hand clasped over her own chest trying to breathe. We both seemed to let out a sigh of relief as we noticed the size and depth of the wound. It wasn't life threatening, but it would scar and suddenly I knew what Aphrodite was sacrificing, her perfection.

She slammed down her shirt looking extremely pissed and I nodded in encouragement as I heard her yell, "Damien, call wind already!"

Damien closed his eyes focusing, "wind will keep the fallen apart," he said simply as if he had memorized the words of the poem, which knowing Damien he probably had. Wind rushed around him instantly and then soared through the room trapping each of the Raven Mockers in a vortex of air and sound, thunder and lightning. My eyes widened, wind was keeping them apart from Kalona, apart from each other and apart from us.

I felt Neferet grip my arms tighter forcing me to focus. Kalona was struggling against his bonds even more now, his anger increasing with his furious screams.

"Water must pour from the heavens as refreshing rain," Erin said following Damien's lead. Water began to rain down soaking us all including the wings of the Raven Mockers. They had been fighting against the wind strongly, but the water left them completely immobile. Besides this was the power the rain seemed to fill us with. It was cool and refreshing, like a swim on a hot day. It felt new and good and I sighed in relief.

"The cleansing of a soul fire will burn," Shaunee called out in a clear, strong voice and I heard the crackling sound that instantly surrounded her begin moving through the room. I tilted my head back enjoying the warmth that mixed with the refreshing water as fire traveled under me and then disappeared.

I was confused only a moment until Neferet let out a shattering scream gripping my arms more tightly and digging her nails into my skin. I groaned as she pulled back on me still screaming as if there was no end to her pain and I realized the fire was inside her.

Everyone seemed to be starring at us with looks of terror. I bit my lip to keep from screaming myself as she jerked twisting the dagger slightly that was still in my chest. I knew my blood was covering us both. The sacrifice had been made when I jumped in front of her, and it was my blood that would help set things right once more.

Heat surrounded me and I struggled for air as Neferet went limp underneath me, her hands only gently holding my arms now.

"Finish it, Zoey," she whispered in a voice so weak I could barely hear her.

"Stevie Rae, call earth," I yelled out and realized I was becoming weaker as well. I wouldn't hold out much longer.

"And to the earth the fallen returns," Stevie Rae cried out in her Okie twang.

The room began to tremble at her command and the floor of the palace directly beneath the place where fire held Kalona suspended in air began to open. Smoke and ash flew out reeking of sulfur and acid. I held my breath concentrating as Kalona fought against the bond that held him, fought against me.

"I can't do this," I yelled trying to focus fire to force him down into the black smoldering hole.

"Yes you can," Neferet whispered sending me an extra jolt of energy. "You can," she said again.

I closed my eyes thinking of nothing but Nyx, seeing nothing but Nyx, and hearing nothing but her voice. I let the elemental fire flow through me centering it. "Let him fall," I whispered to fire and felt, rather than saw, it obey. I heard Kalona give one last scream as the earth began to tremble once more, sealing itself. I opened my eyes thanking and releasing fire and was thankful that I was already lying down. I had no more energy to spare and my body was quickly becoming numb.

I looked over and noticed that my blood had been carried to the place where Kalona had disappeared by the rain water and that Nyx's symbol had appeared engraved on the floor. The Raven Mockers were already becoming transparent within the spinning vortex that held them. They were turning back into nothing more than spirit and blackness completely weakened and unable to do any harm.

"Aphrodite," I whispered in a voice so weak I wasn't sure she would hear me.

She looked at me, and expression of fear filling her beautiful features as she took in my condition. "Spirit undo the evil that's been done!" She called fiercely and I felt my own heart leap as Nyx renewed and cleansed the palace and all of us.

I sat basking in the wonderful feeling spirit brought and then sighed. "Thank and release the elements," I whispered to Aphrodite as I closed my eyes.

I was desperately trying to stay awake, but that was becoming increasingly harder by the second. I had lost way too much blood and used up way too much of my energy sending Kalona back where he belonged. Neferet's hands moved from my arms to circle the dagger and I felt a new sensation spread through me as each of my friends thanked there elements. She didn't move, but left her hands over the wound applying pressure.

"Z?" Erik and Stark were the first ones to reach me.

I opened my eyes for a second looking at them both and then let them fall shut again. I had no energy left. I heard the wooden doors fly open as the rest of my friends made their way over to me.

"Goddess!" I heard someone gasp and then there was a shuffling through the crowd. "Neferet!" Natasha's voice spoke fiercely.

I heard several voices mumble, "Priestess," as they made way for her to approach us.

"She is healing her," Mallika said, I assumed, sensing the power that was flowing between us.

"Are you certain?" Natasha asked.

"I can no longer sense the darkness," Mallika confirmed. "Still Neferet, what you are doing is dangerous. Your own strength has been depleted and you are weakening yourself further. Let us take, Zoey. We will treat her."

"No," Neferet's voice was soft and firm. "You know as well as I that if I stop she will die!"

I heard several gasps and Stevie Rae's cry at Neferet's words. "I have been responsible for taking much from, Zoey. I will not also be responsible for taking her life!"

There was silence at her words followed by Darius's voice, "Zoey has recovered before from serious injury having lost a lot of blood. We can treat this and get more blood into her; there is no reason for us to believe she will die for sure."

I felt Neferet shake her head, "No, but there is no guarantee that she will live, either." Neferet took in a deep breath and I could feel that she was becoming weaker by the second. "Warrior, you have skills in healing. I suggest you find what you need to stitch up the wound and pull this dagger out before she loses anymore blood."

"Go find as much human blood as you can," Mallika whispered fiercely.

"Of course, Priestess," I heard Angel whisper back. I was going to have to get the full story on what had happened after we left Angel and when Mallika and Natasha had shown up.

"Get the human woman out of here," I heard one of the Warriors whisper.

"That is Zoeys mother," Natasha said softly. "See that she is properly cared for."

"It's gonna be alright, Z," Erin whispered touching my arm and I felt a jolt of energy.

"Yeah, Z, we know you'll make it," Shaunee said sending me fire. I could feel the elements helping, but I knew if something wasn't done fast it wouldn't be enough.

"You did awesome, Zoey," Damien said gently clasping my uninjured shoulder allowing wind to fill me.

I heard a small sniffle as Stevie Rae's hand found mine, "You have to get better, Zoey. It feels like one of us is always saying this, but please don't die!" Stevie Rae said with tears in her voice and I felt earth surround me and was covered with the smell of fresh grass.

"You may be a pain in the ass, but I kind of need you," Aphrodite said also placing a hand on my arm and allowing spirit to fill me up.

"Are we ready?" I heard Darius asked.

"Yes," Neferet whispered.

"You make me a better person, Zoey," I heard Stark say.

"We all need you," Erik said softly.

"Make it back, Zoey," Jack said.

And then Darius pulled the dagger out. I had enjoyed the numbness, I had forgotten the pain, but no one could ignore this. I tilted my head back as Neferet's arms tightened around me and let out an ear piercing scream of my own! I was floating then. I could hear my screams, feel the pain, but it didn't feel real. That couldn't be me.

"Hold on, Zoey," I heard Natasha whisper and then everything around me went dark.


	29. Chapter 29

"Is she awake?" Aphrodite's whispered to me as if in a fog.

"I don't know, I can't tell," Stevie Rae was saying.

I stretched out a little and cringed. My whole body was sore and completely exhausted. I opened my eyes blinking several times and looked around. I was in the biggest, fluffiest bed I had ever seen in my life. I knew I had been comfortable, now I understood why. The Sheets were an amazing cotton and the pillows and comforter that surrounded me were made completely of down feathers. I let my eyes roam and found two pairs of eyes looking back at me towards the bed through a crack in the bedroom door.

"Eeee, she's awake," Stevie Rae squealed opening the door further so that she and Aphrodite could squeeze in.

"Hey," I whispered softly. My mouth was dry and I had to clear my throat several times.

"Hey, yourself," Stevie Rae said sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"How are you feeling?" Aphrodite asked once again showing her softer side.

"Sore, but comfortable," I said looking around the room. It was a beautiful room. Like the rest of the palace it was made mostly of polished marble although slightly more modernized. There were beautiful blue and purple tapestries hanging around the room, a huge wardrobe with a changing screen, and three huge class windows with white drapes which were now allowing moonlight to pour in across the marble floor. (Plus a huge flat screen Tv!)

"They gave you the best guest room there was," Aphrodite said smiling at me.

"Are you jealous?" I asked smirking.

"Of course not, once we leave I go back to having the best of everything," she said grinning.

It was silent for a moment before I finally asked, "What happened? After I passed out, I mean."

"A lot," Stevie Rae said softly. "You've been out for almost two days."

"Two days?!" I said shocked. "Ok start at the beginning, I remember Natasha and Mallika showing up."

"Yeah, they knew where we were headed and Nyx led them to come after us," Stevie Rae said nodding.

"Alexandria and Arian are still watching the school," Aphrodite said calmly.

"They knew Angel was on our side, so it didn't take them long to track her down and get to the palace," Stevie Rae continued. "They arrived around the time we were forcing Kalona back into the ground."

"You should see the great hall, by the way," Aphrodite continued. "The image of Nyx that was engraved onto the floor is amazing. The Council said they have never seen anything like it before."

"They finally sent your mom home," Stevie Rae whispered and I could see the uncertainty in her eyes. "She was pretty traumatized, but she seemed alright. However, the Council may have to deal with some aftermath from the human authorities."

I nodded, that sounded about right. No way would the step-loser let things go. I sighed, I wasn't sure I really wanted to think about my mother. She had disowned me and even though we hadn't been close for several years it still hurt. "What happened to Neferet?" I couldn't help asking.

"She seems to be back to normal," Stevie Rae said. "Like she was before all this."

"She's been taking care of you," Aphrodite said quietly. "We were surprised that we were even able to sneak up here," she whispered rolling her eyes.

"She has been extremely overprotective of you," Stevie Rae laughed a little. "She has only let the other Council members in here mostly, although she did let us bring flowers in yesterday," Stevie Rae said nodding at the vase next to my bed. "She said that you need rest to heal, and she has been trying to heal some of your old wounds too."

"What?" I asked confused.

"The wound on your chest that she healed the first time," Aphrodite said nodding towards the area in question.

I pulled my shirt up an inch or two and then glanced down. The line was definitely thinner and a lot smoother, it was still very evident, however, and very pink. There was also a new scar about an inch and a half long positioned right above my heart. I had been really lucky.

"She seems really sorry for everything," Stevie Rae said making a face.

"Really?" I asked. It was weird thinking of Neferet as good again although I knew Nyx had accomplished it as soon as the fire had burned through her.

"Yep," Stevie Rae smiled.

"She apologized," Aphrodite said quietly trying to keep the emotion out of her voice. "She apologized to everyone, but she actually sat down and apologized to Stevie Rae, Stark and I for what she put each of us through."

I could tell Aphrodite was struggling with how she felt about that.

"So what's going to happen now?" I asked changing the subject so that Aphrodite wouldn't have to continue feeling uncomfortable.

"We're not really sure," Stevie Rae said shaking her head. "The Council has a lot of decisions to make, such as what they are going to do with the red fledglings that are here," She sighed. "They're not like us," Stevie Rae continued. "They've been changed for too long and even Neferet admitted there is no help for them."

"So they may have to kill them," I didn't say it like a question. What else could they do?

"It looks that way," Stevie Rae said. "Neferet was really distraught about it, knowing that it was she who caused them pain to begin with and that there was nothing she could do to make it right."

"She's coming back to the school," Aphrodite said quietly again.

"But so is Natasha," Stevie Rae added quickly.

"The Council believes that Neferet is back to her normal self," Aphrodite said, "she is even going to go through a cleansing ceremony with the Council as if she is being reborn as a vampyre. But with everything that has gone on the Council is sending Natasha back also to make it easier for the students. There will be two High Priestesses now at our House of Night, which isn't all that uncommon."

Stevie Rae nodded, "A lot of the schools have more than one High Priestess. We were actually in the minority before."

"Well that's good," I yawned feeling extremely tired. It did make sense to send Natasha back. The students had all been made aware as to what had been going on with Neferet. They would all probably feel really uneasy around her for a while.

The door cracked open again and two more pairs of eyes peered in.

"Is she awake?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, twin look," Shaunee said as they too squeezed through the door, "Damien get in here she's awake," Shaunee said over her shoulder as she entered the room.

"She's awake?!" Jack said excitedly as he and Damien bounded into the room.

"Yup," Stevie Rae said grinning.

"Hey, Z," Damien said approaching the bed. "You had us all worried there for a while," he said giving me a smile.

"Sorry about that," I grinned back, "It's all in a day's work when you're saving the world."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "nerds," she whispered.

"Don't act like you're not one," Erin glared at her.

"Yep, you're definitely one of us now," Shaunee said grinning and Aphrodite scowled.

"What is going on in here?" Neferet asked sweeping into the room in a floor length gown carrying a tray of food. She glanced around the room and then stopped when her eyes focused on me.

"Zoey's awake," Jack said quickly.

I expected Neferet to come back with some cold comment but she didn't. She turned her head slightly giving Jack a small smile and then focused back on me.

"That may be, but she still needs to rest," Neferet said approaching me and setting the tray on the bedside table. She reached out her hand gently touching my cheek and closed her eyes for a second. "You seem to be feeling better," she said using her gift to read my body for signs of distress. "How do you feel?" She asked me calmly.

"Tired," I admitted truthfully, "and a little sore."

She nodded, "Alright, let's clear out," she said turning back to my group of friends. "You all will have plenty of time to spend with Zoey very soon, but for now her health is our main priority, is it not?"

There was a collective yeah from the group and a few nods as they all slowly made their way back to the door.

"We'll see you soon, Z," Erin said.

"Real soon," Shaunee said.

"Get some rest, Zoey," Damien said taking back by the hand.

"We'll check in on you later," Stevie Rae winked at me.

"Definitely," Aphrodite said eyeing Neferet and I before turning and heading out the door.

Neferet waited till all my friends had left the room before she turned back to me uncertainty clearly written on her beautiful face. Time seemed to stand still as we sat staring at one another. I had no clue how to begin. What did you say to someone who you thought of as a mother, wished she were your mother and then grew to hate and fear more than anything else?

She cleared her throat softly and then motioned to the bed, "may I?" She asked unsure.

I nodded simply staring at her as she crossed the space between us and sat on my bedside. Ever so slowly she brought her hand up placing it on my chest where the dagger had been. I could practically feel her gift for healing filling me up and the soreness easing out of my body.

"Mmmm," she sighed lettering her hand fall, "I think I've done everything I can for you," she said softly and I nodded. She frowned then as she watched my face, "Zoey, I cannot ask for your forgiveness for the things I've put you through. I've caused you great pain and suffering and I will forever be sorry for that. I owe you everything. You saved me far more than you are even aware, but I need you to know that I am truly sorry."

I had never seen such pain in Neferet's eyes before. Sure, I had seen her fake concern or devastation, but never actual pain.

I hesitated for a moment then whispered, "I'm glad your back, it hurt when I thought you were gone for good."

I could tell my response had surprised her. Her face was completely stunned. She opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again struggling with a reply of her own. She looked at me and then smiled softly, "You are truly an inspiring person, Zoey Redbird."

I gave her a small smile back and then changed the subject slightly, "You're coming back to the school?" I asked casually though we both knew the conversation was anything but casual.

"Yes, though I am not sure that is the wisest decision, the Council is convinced it is where I belong," she said simply.

"I agree," I said just as surprised at the words that came out of my mouth as she was. But, it was for that reason that I knew Nyx was leading me to speak them. "Sometimes the best way to start over is to go back the way you came. If you went somewhere else the issues your faced with now would remain unresolved."

She laughed softly and I noticed a tear in her eye, "someone has become quite insightful."

"I had a push in that direction," I said softly, "Besides, I need my mentor," I continued more seriously.

She looked at me her face once again completely blank, "Zoey, you know Natasha is coming back as well," she began.

"I know that, but Nyx chose my mentor the day I was Marked and she is the mentor I still choose today," I said putting as much courage into my voice as I could. (In reality I was scared poopiless! Top ten hardest conversations of my life, this would definitely make the list!)

She swallowed and turned to face the window before turning back to face me. Tears were streaming down her face and I was struck with the difference between the old Neferet and this person before me. when Loren had died there had been no tears. It had been as if she were unable to cry. Her heart had become too cold, too hard.

"How can you be so forgiving of all that I have done to you? She asked, the guilt clearly sounding in her voice.

I thought about it for a moment, "Because Nyx has forgiven you, and I follow Nyx. I know it won't be easy Neferet, but I believe you were placed in my life for a reason and I think this is the way it's supposed to be."

She smiled laughing through her tears and then gently pulled me to her in a warm embrace. I sighed as I leaned my head on her shoulder and remembered the comfort and safety I had felt around her when I first entered the House of Night, it was there again. This was who Neferet really was, a beautiful, strong, and caring High Priestess of Nyx. I felt my spirit leap with Nyx's agreement at my thought and smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" I began reluctantl as I pulled back out of the hug. I wasn't sure I wanted the answers to the questions I was about to ask, but the truth had always proven to be a good thing. "Professor Nolan and…" I let my sentence trail off, "did you kill them?" I whispered softly.

I watched her eyes turn remorseful as she swallowed again, "Yes," she finally breathed out, her voice emotionless. She exhaled letting her green eyes pierce through me as she went on/ "Zoey, I took the lives of my sister and brother as well as my High Priestess and I will have to live with that for the rest of my existence. Their blood will always be on my hands and I wish with everything I have that I could undo that!"She said with great conviction and I believed her. I knew what it was like to want to take back your mistakes.

"What about the red fledglings?" I asked maintaining eye contact with her and trying to be brave.

"No," she said just as firmly, "Though it was definitely my work that brought them back, I did not bring about their deaths. Fledglings die often enough without my help." Her words would have seemed hard could I not see the great amount of pain she was dealing with.

"Some of them might be glad you brought them back," I told her slowly, thinking of Stevie Rae and Stark. I knew I was glad that she had brought them back. Yes I knew they had both done some terrible things before they changed into red vampyres, but I still loved them both and the thought of not having them with me…

"Thanks to you," Neferet said brushing a tear from my cheek. "There are a great many more who are still suffering because of what I've done."

I nodded not knowing what else to say. It wasn't going to be easy for her, I knew that much.

"You should really get some rest," she said grimacing at me. "Here," she reached back grabbing a goblet from the tray behind her. "Drink this," she said handing me the glass.

I did as she asked and sighed as the warmth and the power of the blood exploded in my mouth. I quickly downed the whole glass and then leaned back against my pillow. Neferet took the empty cup and stood.

"There is some food and water here as well if you decide you need it, We will be heading back to Tulsa tomorrow so I would really like you to get some more sleep," she said examining me once more.

As if on cue I yawned and couldn't help shutting my eyes. I heard her make her way across the room and out the door as I drifted to sleep thinking of Nyx and how for once everything was the way it should be, even if sorting everything out was going to be crazy and chaotic…


	30. Chapter 30

A soft knocking at my door woke me from a very peaceful sleep. I was so comfortable and really didn't want to move but forced myself into a sitting position anyway.

"Come in," I called softly.

The door opened and I smiled as Stark peeked in.

"Hey," he said softly making his way over to the bed. "I heard you finally back with us," she smiled kissing my forehead as he reached me.

"Yeah," I said lightly. "I can't believe I was out for two days!"

"I think Neferet was helping in that area. She wanted you to rest. It was the best way to ensure a recovery," he said sitting next to me.

I nodded. The rest had helped and I was feeling a lot better, "So how is everyone else?" I asked. I had seen almost everyone else earlier and gotten the scoop on Neferet, but in all the fuss over me I hadn't really gotten to focus on anyone else.

"Everyone else is fine," he said warmly. "Everyone was a little tired after the whole ordeal, but other than that…"

"No one else was hurt?" I asked thinking of Darius and Erik.

"A few scratches but nothing serious," he shrugged.

"Aphrodite!" I gasped my eyes widening. How had I forgotten to ask her earlier?

"She's fine," Stark said holding onto me. "Neferet was able to heal the cut pretty quickly. She has a scar, but it's no more than a small pink line. She was very lucky."

I sighed leaning back against my pillow once more and smiling as Stark laid back with me kissing me softly on the lips. "You really scared me you know," he whispered. "I was so scared I was going to lose you," he said kissing me again a little more firmly. He pulled back and looked in my eyes, "I don't know if I could ever make it through that."

I looked at him, my eyes tearing up, "I know how you feel," I whispered kissing him back. He ran his tongue over my lips and I parted my lips slightly allowing him in. The kiss deepened becoming more passionate and I found myself gasping for breath in a matter of seconds. My heart-rate sped up and I wrapped my arms around him, tangling my hands in his hair. He rolled pulling me on top of him and cradling me in his arms being careful as to not hurt me. I was still a little sore, but at the moment that really wasn't one of my concerns. Nothing mattered but Stark, his lips against mine and his hands on my body.

He pulled back and I frowned, "Don't stop," I said softly.

"Trust me, I don't want to stop, but you're still weak and besides this is not what I came up here for," he said standing up and grinning.

I looked him confused, "I don't understand…"

He bowed slightly looking deep into my eyes, "I was wondering if you would accompany me to dinner?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Dinner?"

"There is a formal dinner tonight for all the Council members in our honor. I was wondering if you would be my date." He said again seeming a little apprehensive.

I swallowed hard as I gazed at his face. I know it was corny, but it was kind of romantic! I nodded and gave him a smile, "I would love to join you for dinner."

He beamed leaning down to kiss me, "Great! I will be back for you in an hour."

"But, in the meantime I'm here to help!" Aphrodite said walking into my room.

Stark shook his head at her as he headed for the door. "See you soon, my lady," he said grinning at me and bowing again before shutting the door behind him.

"And again I say nerds!" She looked at me rolling her eyes, "you're just lucky he's hot."

I rolled my eyes back at her as I stood stretching a little. I looked down at my self and grimaced, "I definitely need a shower."

"No problem," Aphrodite said smirking at me.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just that if you think my bathroom at the House of Night is amazing, you should see yours," she said taking me by the hand and dragging me to the door across the room. I gasped as we entered. The room like the rest of the palace was white marble and that included the huge hot tub and the amazing shower! Aphrodite laughed at my expression, "Yeah that was my response too. I'm trying to figure out how I can redo my bathroom at home to look like this."

"If you find a way you are sooo sharing!" I said stepping over and turning the water that spilled out from four faucets.

"Ha!" Was all she said as she turned heading back towards the door. "You get cleaned up and I will pick out your outfit."

I looked at her confused, "I only have the one bag, Aphrodite."

"No you don't. Natasha ordered us all in a few outfits and not one of them is cheap," she said grinning at me and then walked out shutting the door behind her.


	31. Chapter 31

My dress was a soft pink which I have to say I would never have picked it out for myself, but it was beautiful. It was made of light cotton that hung loosely, but still showed off my figure. Natasha had purposely found dresses that weren't too low cut and for that I was thankful. This one stopped just passed my knees and my shoes were actually sandals made out of silver ribbons that wrapped over my feet in neat crisscross designs before moving around my ankles.

Nala meowed appreciatively as Aphrodite moved another piece of my hair back pinning it in place. She had it half back using a curling iron to create little ringlets to frame my face. She had done my eyes in a soft green and my lips were a natural color with a little extra shine.

"You know I could probably have done some of this myself," I said looking at myself in the mirror.

She smirked trying to restrain the laugh that was threatening to come out of her mouth. She shook her head, "Zoey, even if you could have done this yourself, can't you just let yourself be pampered for one night? I can tell your already feeling tired and you've just been sitting here. Imagine how you would feel trying to pull of this perfection," she said motioning to my ensemble.

I rolled my eyes as she finished my hair and turned to face her. She was absolutely breath taking as well. She had on a dark crimson mini dress that fit her frame snuggly, her long blonde hair falling gently over her shoulders. Her shoes were an elegant black slip-on that matched her purse. I looked up as light knocking sounded on my door.

"That would be our men," Aphrodite said smiling at me and I felt my heart leap in anticipation. "I'll get it," she said moving from the bathroom to get the door.

I followed her and felt myself grinning like an idiot when she opened the door to reveal both Stark and Darius standing dressed in suits made by the finest Italian designers. The Council had gone all out it appeared.

"My lady," Stark said bowing and handing me a single pink rose that matched my dress. I rolled my eyes still smirking and took the rose in one hand and his arm in the other.

"Ready or dinner?" Darius asked.

"Definitely," Aphrodite said kissing him passionately as she took the red rose offered to her.

"Then let's go," Stark said grinning.

I couldn't help but to once again admire the fine stone and rich colored tapestries as we moved through the palace. I had no clue where I was considering I had only seen the great hall of the palace and the back entrance we had snuck in through. The whole palace was open and bright and filled with light and I sighed in contentment. It was amazing!

"You ready?" Stark asked as we came to a set of double doors.

"Yeah," I breathed nodding as he pushed the doors back.

My mouth fell open as we walked out onto the marble balcony. It was set up with many tables all covered with white clothes and the finest china. An orchestra was playing softly from the corner and flowers lined the half wall that surrounded us. What really made it look stunning, however, was the clear night that covered us. The stars were the brightest I had ever seen and the moon poured its light all across the balcony, making the marble seem to sparkle somehow.

"Absolutely gorgeous," I whispered.

"So are you," Stark replied smiling at my response.

Everyone was already here also dressed in their finest and I felt my eyes grow wider

when they all stood as we entered. I looked around and felt a tear forming in my eye as all my friends looked at me. Even the Council had stood and were watching me appreciatively. What surprised me even more was when I caught Erik's eye and found him grinning with no resentment in his eyes. He nodded first to me and then to Stark who nodded back. Ok there was another story I was going to have to get.

Stark led me through the dining area to our table gently pulling my chair back so I could sit. Everything just felt magical. Aphrodite and Darius joined us and I realized it was four to a table. I glanced around and smiled. Jack, Damien, Shuanee, and Erin were all sitting together. Erik and Stevie Rae were sitting at the table next to ours with Brendon and Marcus two of Angel's warriors who had escorted us. The Council all were also set four to a table and I noticed other members I hadn't seen before.

Neferet and Natasha were sitting with Mallika and Angel at the head table, but there were four other members sitting at a table close by. And a few other tables filled with the Sons of Erebus.

Mallika clapped twice and waiters poured through the door carrying trays of delicious smelling food and I realized exactly how hungry I was! I nearly laughed when the waiter served me spaghetti and brown pop, but also poured me a small glass of wine. I looked at him curiously wondering why he had given me both. I was really good with just the pop and everyone else only had one drink.

He bowed his head slightly before responding to my curious look, "A request from your priestess," he said nodding towards the head table. I turned to look and caught Neferet's eye. She smiled and winked at me, and then mouthed one word, "Drink."

I smiled back at her and then brought the glass to my lips. It was laced with blood and I sighed as the delicious taste filled my mouth, "mmmm." I turned back to Neferet and mouthed, "Thank you." She nodded and then answered a question Mallika was asking her.

"So what do you think?" Stark asked.

"Amazing," I told him taking a bite of my spaghetti. It seemed as though the cooks had made all of our favorites. Aphrodite was eating a chicken salad lightly topped with vinegar and oil. Darius was eating a chicken breast with a delicious looking blend of vegetables and Stark had chicken alfredo with noodles. "I didn't know chicken alfredo was your favorite dish," I said watching him take a bite of noodles.

"Only my favorite Italian dish," he said appreciatively. "I figured since I was in Italy I might as well have the original."

I laughed and took a drink of brown pop, thoroughly enjoying myself. Everything was so carefree. Neferet was even laughing and smiling in a way I had never saw before. Everyone was light and happy. There was no fear or anxiety, just friendship and camaraderie. It was perfect!

Mallika stood clearing her throat as we all finished her meals, "Welcome, to our celebration dinner! We have much to be thankful for this evening and a lot of that is in part due to a very special group of fledglings and a few very special vampyres," she said looking a moment at each of us. "We are proud of each of you and so is the goddess. You should also all feel very proud of yourselves. Each of you has had to make tough decisions and each of you has at some point chosen to take the harder path. That takes tremendous strength and courage and I speak for all of the Council when I say we are in awe of you!" She finished and the Council all rose to their feet clapping for us.

I was completely stunned and I could tell from my friends faces that they were equally surprised. I saw red tears falling from Stevie Rae's eyes and heard the twins laughing with delight. Damien and Jack were wearing the biggest grins I had even seen!

"Your House of Night has been forever changed by recent events, but good has come out of your situation," Mallika continued as the rest of the Council sat once more. "Tomorrow you will all be heading home with two very special women who I know to both care very deeply for each of you."

I smiled nodding in encouragement at Neferet. I could tell she was struggling with this, but she maintained her composure.

"And I am happy to announce that there will now be three High Priestesses at the House of Night," Mallika said looking right at me.

I froze, my eyes growing wide once more, "What?" I asked.

"Zoey, you have proven time and again that you are more than just a fledgling and Nyx has clearly Marked you as her own. This Council recognizes that, and though you are still a student with much to learn, this Council also recognizes you as a High Priestess," she finished saluting me formally and I felt tears falling down my face as the rest of the room followed her lead standing before me and saluting as well. "I know you will serve your House of Night well under the watchful eye of your mentor," she said nodding at Neferet.

I sat there crying and nearly laughed as the familiar burning sensation began to spread over my abdomen. My Marks were growing again with the goddesses favor and once again I felt as if I had a place to belong.

The waiters waited for Mallika to finish before clearing our dinner plates and bringing in dessert. We were actually getting a fattening dessert and I could have squealed with delight. Normally we had to sneak out to get something rich! The waiter set a beautifully decorated plate of cannoli in front of me and poured me a glass of wine. I looked at him again and he smiled.

"All Italian desserts taste better with wine," he said giving me a wink.

I looked at the plate before me. There were two hard cookie shells rolled in front of me with a creamy filling, and chocolate and caramel drizzled on the top. I licked my lips and took a bite. It was amazing and I moaned slightly as the sweet taste filled my mouth.

"That good?" Stark asked leaning over and gently kissing my lips. "Mmmm," he said sitting back and licking his lips, "that was good and probably a little better because it came from your lips," he said winking and taking another bite of his ice cream. (Wait, I think it's called gelatos here.)

I rolled my eyes, but laughed anyway. I was almost going to be sad to go back to Tulsa and yet I couldn't wait to see my grandma. Still I wondered if they would let me take my bed back with me. That thing was incredible! It was like swimming in an ocean of soft pillows every night, so warm and soft…

I sighed as the dinner ended and Stark pulled my chair back helping me stand.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked as we walked through the halls.

I stopped and turned to him. We were the only ones in the hall and everything just felt perfect. "Everything was amazing," I told him pressing my body against his as be backed towards the wall. I looked into his eyes a moment longer and then kissed him with as much passion as possible. His arms wrapped around me in a second pulling me closer, his hands moving over my back and in my hair. And then I sighed as I pulled back. "Thank you," I smiled at him, "for everything."

"Shouldn't I be the one thanking you?" He asked. "I wouldn't even be here had it not been for you." He moved back then saluting me, "I owe you my life, my Priestess," he said taking my hand and bringing it up to his lips.

"Maybe we just owe each other," I suggested, he didn't realize how much I needed him too.

He smiled kissing my lips softly once again and then taking my hand in his. We walked through the halls in silence just enjoying each other's company. I looked left as we passed the main entrance to the palace and stopped.

"What is it?" he asked.

I remembered the marble benches out by the sea and suddenly I had a desire to go there. I knew that was where Aphrodite had seen the second vision of my death and maybe I just wanted to prove it wrong, but for some reason I had an overwhelming need to go there. It was like it was pulling me to it.

"Do you mind if I have a few seconds?" I asked him looking through the doors. "I would really just like to spend a few minutes with Nyx. I won't be long," I added releasing his hand and headed out the doors and down the stone path.

"I'll be right here," I heard him whisper behind me.

I nodded and continued walking. My heart rate sped as I reached the place of my death and stood still at the water's edge just looking down. The water was dark and definitely had a unique smell. I took in a slow shaky breath trying to calm my nerves and then began to focus on Nyx.

"Nyx," I whispered wanting to hear her voice, wanting to know for certain that it was all over. "Nyx, I need you," I said again.

I saw a shimmer from the side of my vision and turned smiling as I saw her standing a few feet away from me also on the water's edge. She was beautiful as usual and completely other worldly. "You know I am always with you, my daughter," she said softly giving me a small smile.

"Nyx," I said her name again smiling back.

"You have done well, and I am so very proud of you," She took a step towards me. "I knew I was making the right decision when I chose you to be my first true daughter of the night."

"Is Kalona gone for good?" I asked. "We trapped him for eternity this time, right?"

"Kalona is where he belongs and it would take much power to bring him back. I do not believe it would be possible, Zoey," she said looking at me adoringly. "Trust in the power of your blood, and in the power of your love. You made a great sacrifice and the power it would take to undo that would have to be astounding. He's not coming back," she said answering my questioning gaze.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "thank you."

"Zoey, there will always be darkness in the world for you to face, but you have a weapon that can never be defeated. Just look around you and you'll see what I mean," she said smiling once more and then with a shimmer she disappeared. I turned looking around her and what I saw made me smile. All of my friends were walking down the path towards me.

"Are you crazy?" Aphrodite asked grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the edge. "Why would you come down here alone?"

"I wasn't alone," I protested, "Stark was just outside the door."

She glared at me and I laughed at Stark's confused expression. "Really Aphrodite, the danger is over," I said smiling at her.

"Thank goodness," Stevie Rae said coming over and putting an arm around me, "I'm definitely ready for things to go back to normal."

"I completely concur," Damien said moving to put an arm around us both.

"I don't know what concur is, but I agree," Shaunee said joining us.

"Ditto twin," Erin said following Shaunee.

"You know I'm in," Jack said.

"It'll be good to get home," Erik said walking over.

"Nerd herd, tell me we are not group hugging!" Aphrodite said looking startled.

"Just get over here!" I yelled reaching for her and pulling her into the group followed by Stark and Darius.

Tomorrow we would be going home to face the world. But I realized in that moment that Nyx was right. I would always have one thing that could never be defeated and that was the power in the love and friendship I had with my friends.

The end!!!!

**A/N- I hope you all enjoyed this story and thank you so much for all the reviews support you gave along the way!!! I will be writing a sequel. I've already begun writing the first chapter and I should have it up in a few days. It will be called **_**Scared**_** so look for it and make sure to read!!! Thanks again for all your support!**

**Sincerely,**

**Shae Wild**


End file.
